Innocent Blood
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Inukag Inu Yasha is a halfvampire, and Kagome is his next victem. Only a few problems stand in his way: 1 she keeps getting herself kidnapped. 2 He's getting attatched to her. Will he kill her or mate her?
1. The Last Innocent

_**I'm so terribly sorry! I can't believe all the problems in this chapter...I'll go through the other chapters and try to fix everything I can spot...but I've fixed this one up most of the way...don't be to surprised to find tons of spelling errors...I just can't spell, plain and simple...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Innocent Blood

_**Chapter 1: The Last Innocent**_

Vampires, creatures of the night. Blood suckers, and soul steelers. Well, in some ways maybe, but not always. All vampires have one goal, to recieve the ring and become a true vampire. Until they become a true vampire, they had to obey many rules: Only nutriants were blood from their victoms, they can't come out in day time unless they wanted to die, they were the wherewolf's enemy to the bitter end, and they had to earn the Ring.

The Ring was given to every vampire upon their awakening. To become a vampire one had to be bitten three times. The first time they drain away one third of your blood. The time between your first and second bite is filled with headaches and dizzyness. During the second bite the vampire drains another third of your blood. The next day is spent in a delusional haze, with only the occational migrain. The third and last bite the vampire drains the remaining blood in the victoms body. The person will then go into a coma from which they will either awaken as a vampire or will die. When they do awaken from the coma they find themselves surrounded by experienced vampires as well as the one who had changed them. They will then need to be fed, so the vampire who changed them would have hunted down someone for them to feast on. Once finnished draining their victem of the much needed blood they are given a ring from the oldest Vampire in the room. Not all bitten turn into a vampire though, there are those who are used as food, only a select few get the gift of 'eternal life'.

The vampires then teach them the laws of the night and the Curse of the Ring, or so it's called by the vampires. The ring that they recieve upon their awakening is a simple band of gold that is then placed on their finger. To become a True Vampire the fledgeling then must complete the ring. Ten jewels must be earned. Five red, and five white. The red stand for the five experienced males that they feed on, (not difficult to find), and the white stand for five virgin maidens. Unfortunitly in this day and age it is rather difficult to find worthy young girls over the age of sixteen. There are serious penelties for those who take a childs life, for they are protected by the light. To kill a child they then earn the wrath of the Angels.

Once the ring was completed (the gems apear on the ring with each person worthy that they drain), there was a ceremony. There is not much known about the ceremony since the only ones who know what goes on are the ones who have been though it, and they jealously guard that secret.

Vampires are solitary creatures by nature, but don't balk the atention of others, human or otherwise. Being bitten isn't the only way to become a vampire, you could be born that way too.

Such was Inu Yasha's fate, or half of it. For this young vampire was only half, his father was the infamous Inutaisho, his mother a beautiful human. His father couldn't bring himself to Change the presious flower, and take away what made her so innocent. He had fallen in love with the mortal girl, something that happened very rarely.

Inu Yasha's ring was almost complete. Five red stones gleamed interlaced with four of the five white. One more innocent girl and he would be a true vampire. He would no longer be a half-breed! This would be the first time a half vampire had actually made it to a the True Vampire stage. Most were killed at a very early age. But he had a strong sence of survivle, he had no thought of failing.

His older half-brother was already a True Vampire, and how he hated him. Of course Sesshomaru held no love for his younger sibling.

Inu Yasha stood in the light of the full moon on the edge of a large building in the city of Tokyo, looking down into the darkness of the street below him. He sniffed the air tentetively, there it was again. The scent of pure blood! He smirked, tonight he would complete his ring.

The scent led into the alley to his right, he quickly moved to that side of the building. He crouched down of the edge of the wall and looked into the thick dark, his golden eyes focused as he searched the night for a hint of the girl he was in persute of. There! He could now make out her form, dimmly though. He squinted his eyes when he saw a movement slightly in front of the girl.

Two large men stepped out of the shadows to block the girls path, she paused and he could sence her fear. He didn't move from his vantage point just yet. He would see what they would do first.

The larger of the two forms started to move forward and he heard a deep voice say, "Well looky what we got here, Joe." He chuckled and raked the frightened girls body with his eyes, "Now isn't she just lovely!"

The other man chuckled darkly, "That she is Saul, that she is!" His voice was more gravely, and sent shiver of revultion up Inu Yasha's spine. He knew exactly what they were going to do to his long awaited prize. He couldn't let them do that, now could he. He didn't move though, he'd wait till the oportune moment.

The girl stiffend and spoke, "Who-who are you?" Her voice quivered only slightly and Inu Yasha was forced to admire her bravery. "What do you want?"

Inu Yasha almost snorted at the stupid question, but checked himself. "Well, we're just here to see that you don't git hurt, little girl." Joe said in a sugery tone that totaly contradicted his voice.

The girl took a step back, wrong move. The first man stepped forward quickly and grabed her arm, successfully stalling her escape, "Now, your not leaving, are you girl, that's not very polite!"

The girl sniffed in disdain, "Let me go, sir!" The man lifted his other hand and wrapped it around the girls waist pulling her closer to him. She gasped in surprise, and discust. He then moved her up against a wall and held her in place with his hands and then raked her body again with his eyes. He then moved one of his hands and started to pull her shirt out of her skirt, she squirmed against his hands but he captured her lips with his and forced her mouth open. Inu Yasha saw the girl shudder in revultion when his tongue pushed passed her lips. Then before he could lift her shirt up any further (it was just showing her stomache right now) She bit down on his tounge, he reared back in pain and she jamed her leg up, catching him where it hurt and he bent double. She started to run away but the other man caught her and Inu Yasha had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky again.

Time for him to jump in and save his prey, he chuckled at the irony of it. He leapt down from the roof of the building and landed in front of the man who was curently in pain. He heard a hiss of surprise from him, but ignored it. He pulled the man named Joe off the girl and spun him around to face him.

"What the!" the man said his eyes widening, "Where did you come from?"

Inu Yasha smirked revieling his deadly fangs, the man paled visably. "Around." His voice was smooth and deep.

He then punched the man across the face, the man flew back (from the force of the blow and Inu Yasha's strength), and hit the wall of a building. He slumped to the ground out cold. "That was pathetic." Inu Yasha said, he heard a gasp from the man behind him and turned to look. All he saw was the backside of the creep run off in the other direction. He shook his head and turned to find the girl he had been persuing staring at him in a mix of gratitude and fear. He was shocked at her beauty, how could she be a virgin? He was confused, he'd never met a girl so lovely who was still pure, but his nose didn't lie! Long black hair framed a perfect ivory face. Dark brown eyes showed all her emotions, and her dusky pink lips were slightly open as she breathed. Her body wasn't bad either, he thought as his eyes traveled over her figure leisurly, He then met her eyes and was amused to see her embarressment.

He smirked at her, his fangs retracted so that she couldnt see them. "Thank you." Came her soft but proud voice. He just reguarded her with amusement. He stepped toward her ever so slightly, with a preditory smile on his face.

"Who said you got out of trouble?" He asked and her eyes widened in surprise, his voice had a seductive quality, "Hmm, now you are a pretty one, I can see why they wanted you." He was talking about her, not to her and she bristled, increasing his amusement onehundred fold.

"You...!" She obviouly couldn't find a word vile enough to describe him.

He chuckled a deep throaty chuckly, he was standing very close to her and felt her shiver when he chuckled. His hands reached up and rested lightly on her shoulders, his thumb making lazy circles on her sleaves. She flushed under his intence gaze.

"Let me go!" Her voice had lost it's demanding quality, it was like her mouth said one thing and the rest of her said another.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "And if I say no?" He felt her shiver again when his breath brushed her ear and cheek.

She didn't do anything for a while just stared at him. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away from her at the last second. "No!" She said breathlessly.

"That's all you had to say." He said with amusement, and she looked at him in confusion. "What's your name?" He finnaly asked.

She looked taken aback, "um, Kagome." She said.

"Kagome..." He said trying it out on his tongue, he then looked at her again, "I'm Inu Yasha." He said and smiled at her confedently.

"Um...thanks again." She said.

"Hmmm...you really should be more carefull. If I hadn't been here, who knows what would've happened." He said seriously. "Here, let me take you home."

She looked uncertain, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure you get home safely." He reasured her and she slowly nodded her head.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	2. Kiss me!

_**Okay, I found like tons of mystakes in this chapter too...I'm going over them, slowly but surely...there will be mystakes still, but it won't be unreadable...sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 2: Kiss me!**_

Kagome finally consented to let Inu Yasha take her home. He quickly glanced over at the prone figure, crumpled at the base of the wall. He allowed himself a satisfied smile when he saw his state of unconsiousness. Yeah, he wouldn't be bothering anyone for quite a while.

He lightly touched her elbow and propelled the motionless girl out of the dark alleyway. "Come on," He said so as not to frighten her.

He was surprized when he met no resistance, was this girl crazy? It was one thing to let her rescurer take her home. After all, what guy wants to wake up one moring to the news of some poor girl who was murdered that night, then to find out that the victom was the very same girl he had rescued the previous night. All this just because she had refused to let him take her home.

He shook himself and reconsentrated, after almost being raped, how could she stand a complete stranger touching her!

He shook his head in disbeliefe, he'd never understand women, human or otherwise.

When they walked under a streetlamp Kagome seemed to recollect herself and jerked her arm free of his strong grasp. He chuckled to himself, that was better.

She led him through the streets, both were silent, centered on their own thoughts. Inu Yasha was walking slightly behind the girl, absenty waltching her walk. She had a slight sway to her hips when she walked, though it was not deliberate.

He had a slight problem on his hands, this girl was supposed to be his meal! And here he was walking her home safely. The only reason he had helped her out before was for himself, how could he finish his ring if his the girl wasn't a virgin, it just didn't work. So he had protected her. But that didn't explain why he was taking her home when he could just kill her and get it over with. After all, he was a vampire, not a knight-in -shinning armor!

He was so close to completing his ring he could taste it! He groaned and could feel his fangs enlongating again. His blood roared in his veins, pounded in his ears. He stopped walking and watched her. At first his eyes fastened on her neck, which was covered in her glossy black hair.

When she noticed he was no longer with her she paused and looked over her sholder at him. His eyes rose to meet her expressive brown onces. He tried to contntrol his raged breathing and forced his fanges back.

She turned around and started to walk back to the tense vampire, "Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I just - remembered something." His eyes were alight and his blood still sang in his vains with a mixture of blood lust and passion.

"Um," She regaurded him uncertainly, "Do you need to go? Cuz I can get home on my own, if I have to."

He smiled at her reasuringly, "No that won't be necessary. I'll take you home, then complete my business."

Reasured she smiled back and started walking again, slowly he followed.

Her aparment was small, a grand total of four rooms. The first room was the living room. It was furnished with a small two cushined couch and two chairs. At the foot of the couch was a small coffee table, and each of the chairs was paired with a side table. Both side tables held a lamp and a small drawer. The tv was placed in front of the table and was framed by two potted plants.

At the far end of the room he could see two doors. One led, presumably, to a bed room, the other was the entrence to the kitchen. he assumed the bathroom was attached to the bedroom, but didn't bother asking.

She kicked her shoes off and led the way into the apartment. He followed her example and took off his shoes. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink with me?" She asked already heading into the kitchen. Well this would definitly give him oportunity to to take the blood he so craved.

"Sure." Was his reply as he seated himself on the small sofa. She popped back out of the kitchen. She had taken her hair out of the tight pony tale she had had it secured in before. He couldn't help but notice how it cascaded well passed her shoulders. She was very beautiful, and her eyes had a mesmerising quality to them. He wasn't sure what it was though.

"Um, what do you want to drink?" She asked with a small smile, "I don't drink alcohalic drinks so that's out of the question, but I do have milk, orange juice, Dr. Pepper, and water."

He grinned at her, "That's okay, I don't drink much myself. A Dr. Pepper is fine." He assured her. She smiled in response, and dissapeared once again into the kitchen.

He took the time to survey the room. It was a modest dwelling, with a scatter of decoration. A few pictures graced the walls.

She came back in holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and a Dr. Pepper in the other. She handed him his requested beverage and took a sip of her own, seating her self next to him on the couch.

"Thanks, " He said taking the drink, "So do you live here alone?"

She nodded, "Yeah, after my father died, living with my mother became unbearable. So I ran away. When they found me I refused to go back. My grandfather made a deal with me, as long as I can support myself, I can live on my own. He got me this place, and I was left on my own. I only wish I could've taken Sota away from That Place too." Her voice had grown regretfull and her eyes had a slightly far away look in them.

"Sota?" He questioned softly, encouraging her to continue.

She abliged him, "My brother." Her smile was affectionate, and sad.

"You love your brother very much, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

He smiled sadly, "That must be nice."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, "Don't you have any siblings?"

Inu Yasha laughed dryly, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. A brother. We don't get along well."

"Why ever not?" She asked him innocently, and his breath caught. How could anyone be so innocent?

"I'm only his half brother. To him," His smile turned grim, "I'm just tainted blood." Now how ironic was that? Vampires don't really have any blood, well no real blood anyway. Their blood was black, and thick.

"Oh." She said softly and watched him lift his drink to his lips. She put her own drink down on the coffee table. Then she saw a glint from one of his fingers and moved closer to him to see what it was. A ring! He brought his drink down slowly and gave her a quizical glance, golden eyes watching her with amusement.

"what?" He asked her.

She touched his hand, bringing it between hers to see better. "That's beautiful!" She declaired.

"Glad you like it." He said in a softer voice than normal. She looked at him questioningly, and he touched her cheek lightly. "Before I go, will you give me a kiss?" His eyes pleaded with her silently, and burned with something that could only be passion.

She thought about it for a moment before laying her hand on his chest and leaning closer to him, "For someone who just saved me? I think I could afford it." His eyes shifted to her lips and she licked them nervously. She reached up and gently brushed her lips over his in a chaste kiss. It wasn't enough for him though. Not with the blood that was seering it's way through him.

When she pulled away he moved forward, his hands going to the small of her back to pull her closer to him. He repositioned her so she was sitting on his lap, stradaling him, he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He teased her bottom lip with his teeth. He nipped softly and she gasped in surprise, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands were making designs on her back, and her arms moved up to encircle his neck. One of her hands sought out his ear and started to outlign it, not noticing the odd pointed shape.

He finally pulled away from her and both of them were panting. She was still wrapped around him, and his arms still held her captive. "I'd better go." He said softly, breaking the silence, she nodded silently. Neither moved for a long moment, Inu Yasha drank in her beautiful captivating eyes. Then one his hands reached down to capture her thighs and draw them away from his body, his other hand unwound her hands from his neck. He moved her off of him and stood up.

He walked to the door and quickly replaced his shoes and walked out the door, before he changed his mind.

When he was gone, all Kagome could do was stare at where he had been. Her limbs were week, and her body was heavy, though her vein's were flooded wtih liquid fire.

Kagome's hand reached up and touched her lips softly, that had been the best kiss she had ever had. She admitted to herself with a small smile.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Best Friends

_**Okay, just so you know...my editor is feeling better and will be going over this story this week, should have the chapters reposted soon, error free. I have fixed this chapter to the best of my ability.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 3: Best Friends**_

Inu Yasha slowly dragged his hand though his silver hair as he slowly walked down the stairs of Kagome's appartment building. That had not been what he had been planning. He still had to find a way to drain her of her life's blood. But that was going to be much more difficult now. He felt like a young boy who just got a new pet, and finding out that his parent's were planning to kill his new lamb! It was just unthinkable!

So now what was he supposed to do with her, how was he going to sort out this problem. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed her! The rememberence of it sent shivers up his spine and blood rushed through his body. He groaned, she was supposed to be his food!

He stormed out of the building and jumped up the building to the roof, he had to think this out. His body seemed sluggish, and weighty. He needed fresh blood, it had been over a week since his last feeding. Because of his human blood he didn't have to feed quite as often as others. He could also stand the sunlight, and human food and drink, though it didn't do anything for him. That was why he had been able to drink the soda Kagome gave him. He was much like any other human, only he had beautiful silver hair and golden eyes that singled him out to anyone. But even that wasn't uncommon, contacts and hair die could give anyone his coloring. His other vampire characteristics were more noticalbe, though easily hidden, such as his pointy elf ears. His ears were hidden by long hair, which was his perference anyway. His fangs were easily shrunk to look like normal peoples teeth.

He started to search for anyone that would make a good meal. He didn't need to find a virgin anymore, he had one within his reach now. Actually he had chosen her about a month ago, but had been either too busy to take her, or hadn't found a good opportunity. Then the momment he did come up with a perfect oportunity, he goes and does something totaly unorthedox. He Kissed her!

He saw two young men weave their way toward him, obviously drunk. He turned away from them, no they wouldn't do. Drunks carried traces of their drink in their blood, and he had learned from experience that drinking their blood left him worseoff than before he fed. Alcohol affected vampires differently than it did humans. It made their limbs heavy, and their borrowed blood slugish. THey were left weak and almost defenceless. Their only defence then was their appearance, which would doom them if they were found by a vampire hunter.

Vampire hunters had come into existance when the early people of Japan became fed up with the vampires wreaking havic on their land unchecked. If a vampire didn't meet death from a vampire hunter, there was no way to for it to die. Even starving it it would just fall into a long sleep, until a mortal came across it. When and if that happened the vampire. would awaken to some point, and would feed on the mortal, regaining it's strength. It would be led by instinct alone, it's sane mind still being asleep till it was fed.

He walked above the city searching for someone to eat. Finally he spotted three girls headng into a club, they were young and NOT drunk. They were also not virgins, but that was alright, he already had his last meal in mind. In reach. He headed into the club with one goal in mind, he would feed tonight.

After he 'played' with the girl for a while he fed and left the corpse to be found by the cops,.or vampire hunters, who did everything in their power to destroy the evidence. He licked the remaints of the red liquid from his lips, and headed home.

Home was a large mansion outside the 'walls of the city', so to speek. The building had been in his family for centuries, since before the first vampire stalked the night. Inu Yasha's family could be traced back to the very first vampire, which basically made him royalty. Now all that was left of his family was his half brother, Sesshomaru, and himself, the half breed.

He mounted the steps that led to the large double doors and entered. The inside was much like the outside, dark, dimmly lit corridors, led into expensivley furnished rooms. There was a large library and the dinning room. Not to mention the two rooms used for studdies, (one for Inu Yasha, and one for Sesshomaru), then there were all the unused rooms, all the bedrooms (two currently in use) and then there was the Hall, and the ball room, there was also a swinning pool (rarely used) and about three bathrooms on each floor (three floors) A large staircase led from the Hall to the second floor. A small spiral staircase led to the top floor from either the second or first floor. Then there were other rooms, rooms that he didn't know what were used for, and there was the dungen. The dungen was where early vampires tortured their victems before the fed.

Inu Yasha made his way to his room, (on the second floor) but was stopped by a tall man who was standing in the middle of the staircase. "Sesshomaru." He greeted his older brother curty, he just looked back at Inu Yasha cooly.

"I see your back, little brother. And fed too." Sesshomaru looked at his brother closely, "But it was not your virgin. Wasn't that who you were planning on feeding on tonight?"

Inu Yasha reguarded the older vampire with a cold stare, "Not that it's any of your business, but I did see her today." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at this and Inu Yasha flushed, he continued to address his brother angrily, "I'm just playing with her! THat's all!"

"Oh, is that all." He said without an expression, "You just missed Kikyo. She came to see you."

Inu Yasha growled in anger. She had mannaged to acquire three red jewels, due to seduction. He despised her and now avoided her, after what she had done, she didn't deserve the time of day from him. "Too bad." He said with faked regret. Sesshomaru knew how he felt and was secretly amused by the whole senario.

Inu Yasha brushed passed his brother and headed to his room. He'd have to go find Miroku after he relaxed for a couple of hours.

Once in the safty of his room he stipped off his shirt and made his way to his bathroom (which was attatched to his room) and finished undressing **(an: Now girls, no drooling! giggle)**. He then fiddled with the taps till it reached his desired teperature, and then slipped his lean body into the heated water. Once he had relaxed his mind started to drift back to that kiss, and then all he could see in his minds eye was her warm brown eyes smiling at him, full of emotion. He sighed, he couldn't keep his mind off her...or that kiss!

After soaking up the hot water he stepped out of the tub, **(an: notty, notty girls don't stare...it's not polite!)** and continued to dry himself and dressed in a black outfit, the shirt was open, reveling a good amount of chest. He then quickly left his room, and the house, to go find his best friend.

After sitting in the same position for about fifteen minutes Kagome jumped when the phone rang. He got off the couch on stiff legs and approached the offending apliance. She stared at it for a second, when it rang again she reached out to pick it up, '_Maybe it's Inu Yasha.'_ she thought hopefully, then shook her head, '_that was a stupid thought! he doesn't know my number, i never gave it to him. So who could it be?'_

She lifted the reciever to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kag!" Her best friends voice came through the earpeice.

"Oh! Hey Sango! Did you want something?"

"Yeah, just a cup of surgar!" She said happily then giggled madly, "Just kidding! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall tomarrow.

"Um, yeah, sure." Kagome said slightly destracted, her mind was still on the tall handsome man who had kissed her, _'Maybe I'll see him at the mall tomarrow.' _That was a stupid idea too! Was she going crazy?

"Kag?" Sango asked sencing her friends distress, "Is something wrong?"

"No, San. I just...met someone." She said softly.

Sango shreiked on the other end of the phone, and Kagome put it away from her ear in fear of injuring her eardrums. "No, way! What happened? How did you meet? What did he say? You have some explaining to do girl!" She declaired and Kagome giggled.

"Okay. Tomarrow." Kagome said firmly, Sango made a sound of dissapointment.

"See you tomarrow then." Sango said in defete.

"Tomarrow." Kagome agreed with a smile and hung up the phone. Maybe she would see him.

* * *

_**review!**_


	4. Memories and Dreams

**_Hey! I'm so glade everyone's enjoying this story! I do enjoy writing it. As long as I have at least one reviewer, I'll keep writing! Now on to business! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I just love him._**

* * *

**Innocent Blood**

Inu Yasha knew exactly where to look for his perverted friend. The clubs were his favorite haunt, his favorite of these sites was a club named The Red Pixy.

So that was where he'd look first. Sure enough, there he was seated at the bar flirting with two blond girls and a brunette, who was sitting on his lap sipping her drink.

Inu Yasha ignored his friend's companions and spoke directly to Miroku. "I thought you made a deal with Sango that you wouln't do this agian?" Miroku shrugged with an easy grin.

"Well, yes, but we din't exactly set a starting date, so I'm in the clear."

Inu Yasha looked at him curiously, "What exactly did she promise you if you happen to win?" He sat down on the stool next to his friend and ordered his drink. **(an:I know next to nothing about alcohalic drinks, so don't expect anything more than that)**

"Oh," Miroku said with a sly, perverted smile, "a kiss."

Inu Yasha burst out laughing at the mental imange Miroku's words brought.

_Sango stood rigidly in Miroku's arms. When he doesn't try anything she slowly melts into the kiss. Miroku takes this as an invitation to grab her butt. She stiffened again and pulled away from him swifly. She would then preceed to knock Miroku uncontious._

Miroku put on a sad face when Inu Yasha laughed, "That hurts!"

"Yeah, right!" Inu Yasha said, grinning at him The tree girls had long since dissapeared when they had realized they'd lost the young man's interest. "Well, the sooner you set a date, the sooner you won't get to kiss your dreamgirl!" He said teasingly.

Miroku glanced at him evily, "I will winn that bet, Inu Yasha." He said forcefully, eyes flashing at the thought. Inu Yasha just smirked at him, like he knew something his friend didn't, "And don't give me that look!"

"What look?" The half-vampire asked innocently.

"Ha ha." Miroku said dryly, "I know what your thinking, you don't believe I'll succeed, do you?" His accusitory eyes were directed at Inu Yasha, who just smiled.

Inu Yasha's handsome face broke into a mischievious smile, "I wasn't exactly trying to conceal my thoughts on the subject, now was I?" He pointed out, resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the counter. His golden orbs danced wi th a wicked light.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Came the sarcastic reply.

"I live you serve you, my Lord. Your maral is in my ever thought." Inu Yasha replyed with amusement. Miroku looked at him suspitiously before changing the subject.

"So, what ya here for?"

"No reason." Inu Yasha said offhandedly. He wasn't about to tell Miroku about Kagome, who knows how he'd react. He definitly wasn't about to tell him she was his next victom. Even Miroku didn't know about Inu Yasha's tainted blood, and for a good reason too. Miroku was a Hunter, so was Sango for that matter.

Miroku came from a long line of hunters, all the way back to the first hunter. Sop if you ever found out about his friends dark side, he'd be forced to kill him. Maybe that was why Inu Yasha had befriended him in the first place. He loved living on the edge, and how much closer to the edge can a vampire get than having a hunter for a best friend.

Inu Yasha remembered their first encounter like it was yesterday...

flashback

Inu Yasha watched as the young hunter was surrounded by hungery vampires, he was obviously outnumbered. But still he fought on. The boy appeared to be about the same age at himself, around sixteen. He had blue black hair that he kept tied back at the nape of his neck in a small ponytail. Despite the dark night, Inu Yasha could see the young mans eyes clearly, a deep purple, growing darker with overwhelming fear.

Inu Yasha watched as the boy finally callapsed, whether from exaustion or fear Inu Yasha wasn't sure. The young vampire had to made a desision and quick.

The blood thirsty vampired were circling their prey, slowly drawing closer. The boy was cowering with his arms protectively crossed over his head.

Inu Yasha made a hasty decision to help the poor lad. He jumped in the center of the circling bloodsuckers. Standing protectivly infront of the teenager, he flexed his long clawed fingers threateningly. "Back off!" He said in a dangerous whisper.

One of the vampires, more than likely the leader, spoke up, "Youd align yourself with a hunter Yasha?" He hissed.

Inu Yasha chuckled darkly, "Whoever said I was going to side with him?" The other vampired exchanged confussed looks, "Don't be rediculous! I'm just going to play with him." He smirked, leathal fangs gleaming white in the growing darkness, "Play with him for a while, make him believe I'm his friend, see how long it takes for him to realize what I am. Then I'll kill him." He said in a monotone voice. The other vampires nodded in appoval with is 'game'.

The lead vampire bowed low to him, not only was Inu Yasha of royal blood, but he was also superior in strenth and speed. "So be it, My Lord Master." He said before slinking into the dark night followed by the other vampires.

Inu Yasha carefully retracted his claws and fangs to take on the appearance of just another human, he already had a story made up for how he had rescued him. He was just another hunter who had happened to sence Miroku's trouble and rushed to help. He turned around and touched the boy on the shoulder lightly. The human flinched but didn't move, Inu Yasha had to give him credit for his curage, if not his stupidity in taking on so many vampires by himself.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked shaking the boy's shoulders to get him to look at him.

At the sound of the friendly voice the blackhaired young man looked up, into INu Yasha's eyes, "W-who are you?" He asked getting to his feet, "Where did all the vampires go?" He asked looking around.

Inu Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "I chased them off." His voice dripped of arrogance, and his posture was one of confidence, "Probably saved your life in the process." He added.

The young man looked down, "Thanks, I've never fought so many before..." His voice trailed off.

Inu Yasha spoke into the silence again, "Name's Inu Yasha."

Miroku looked up and smiled at him, "I'm Miroku."

end flashback

"No reason?" Miroku asked, bringing Inu Yasha out of his musings. "You always have a reason, Inu Yasha, so talk."

Inu Yasha shrugged his sholders and took another drink. Miroku was studying him intently, determined to find what had gotten into his friend. Then after a moment of searching, a look of enlightenment came to his eyes, "This has to do with a girl, doesnt' it?"

Inu Yasha stared at him incredulously (sp), "How-how did you know?"

Miroku nodded his head in a satisfied fassion, "So who is she and what happened?"

INu Yasha rolled his eyes, this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. "Well, nothing much happened. She was being attacked in an alleyway..." He was interupted by Miroku.

"More vampires?" He asked in alarm.

"No. Just ordinary rapists." He said before continuing, "I walked her pack to her place and she invited me in for a drink."

Miroku started to get a perverted look on his face so Inu Yasha hit him over the head again, "Nothing happened Pervert!" But he couldn't help blushing at the thought at what very easily could've happened.

"Sure..." Miroku said pointedly.

Inu Yasha ignored him, "Then I left." He deliberately avoided mention of the kiss.

"Your not telling me something." Miroku acused.

"Oh fine. I kissed her."

Miroku grinned widely and changed the subject, he knew not to push his easily angered friend. "I'm meeting Sango at the mall tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll come." He said distractedly, only half paying attention.

"She's bringing her best friend...Kag-something."

"Kag-Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked to himself, aloud.

"Yeah! That's it! Kagome." He looked at InuYasha with slight susspistion on his face, "How'd you know that?"

"That was Her name...The girl I rescued." Came Inu Yasha's soft reply.

"And kissed." Miroku said with another perverted smile that earned his another bop on his head for the half vampire. "Don't worry about it, Inu. What are the chances that they're the same girl?"

Inu Yasha gave him a strange look, "Was that supposed to be reassuring?" Miroku shrugged.

The next day dawned beautiful and bright, not a cloud in the blue sky. Kagome sat by her bedroom window staring out into the horison(sp)

She was to meet Sango in less than half an hour and she still wasn't dressed. She was still wearing her pink and green pajamas. Her mnd kept drifting back to the dream she'd had. A dream that starred a silver haired stranger who had kissed her in her living room less than twenty-four hours ago.

_She'd been back on the couch with Inu Yasha, sitting on his lap, his lips pressed against her passionatly, and she'd kissed him back. ONe of her hands had been tracing one of his ears, which her muddled brain noticed came to a delecate point. Her other hand traced the contours of his stong, muscular, bare chest...wait! When had his shirt dissapeared? She withdrew her mouth from his to spred butterfly kissed down his jaw and neck to his chest._

_He growled and brought her lips back to his. When they next parted it was because he had pulled away to lavish her neck with kisses. He pulled her long ebony hair back from her neck. His tongue snuck out and traced the pulse point in her neck and she gasped from surprise. Then she felt his teeth teasing her flesh before pointy fanges pierced her slender neck._

_Oddly enough she felt no pain, only a slight presure then he withdrew his fangs to suck at her wound. She felt her lifes blood leave her body to enter his mouth. His tongue whispered across her injury._

That was were her stupid alarm clock had interupted her dreams. Along with the bright light of morning. After turning off the annoying machine she had reflected over her dream.

She lightly touched her neck where, if the dream had been real, she would've felt two small puncture wounds. But all her fingers encountered was smooth undamaged skin.

She sighed and stood up to get ready to go to the mall.

When she met up with her best friend she was bombarded with questions.

She quickly sat Sango down and related the whole story with a great amount of detail.

"Wow...so what was his name?" Sango asked when she was finished.

"Inu Yasha."

'Hm, maybe it's just a coincidence." Sango thought to herself, "What did he look like?" She quiried next.

Kagome smiled, "Well, he was tall, and strong. He was well built, but lean, ya know? He had long silver hair and amazing golden eyes. His skin was a dark tan color."

"Oh." Sango said, her heart sinking. She knew him! She didn't want Kagome to get involved with him. SHe'd only wind up getting hurt. Whether he meant to hurt her or not, she would be hurt, Sango was sure of it. Though Sango did like him, who couldn't, with all that charm? He was sincere enough, but he was holding somethign back. Always had been.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Kagome's eyes widened and she gave a surprized gasp. Sango knew what she'd seen standing behind her, but she turned anyway.

One word escaped Kagome's lips in a surprised whisper, "Inu Yasha?"


	5. The Bet

**_Okay you guys, sorry but tis is all I got, for now. This is going to be a short chapter. I have too much to do to make it any longer, but I got so may good reviews that I just had to give you something._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, know matter what I think._**

* * *

**Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 5: The Bet**

Inu Yasha stared in shock at the girl sitting next to Sango, she stared ritght biack. Brown eyes widened in surprise. His sharp hearing caught the sound of his name fall from her lips.

Miroku looked at Kagome in curoiosity, Sango looked about ready to burst. Inu Yasha snorted to Miroku, "So much for not the same girl." He grumbled for Miroku alone to hear.

Miroku shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

Inu Yasha broke from his trance and walked up to the girls, "Hello Sango, Kagome." He said in a soft voice as he kept Kagome's eyes prisoner.

Miroku caught up to them and looked at Kagome will a strange look, "So you must be Kagome, I've heard so much about you."

This caught Kagome off gaurd, and she asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you'r all Sango and Inu Yasha talk about." Inu Yasha sent Miroku a death glare, but he continued on unfazed. "You must really be something special to have effected Mr. Heart-of-Ice over here." His expression then changed to a sly look and he hurried to continue before Inu Yasha or Sango could see the danger of his expression. "Either that, or your a very good kisser."

Kagome blushed and he recieved a death glare from Sango and a concussion from the half-vampire. "You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Pervert." Sango mutter.

At Kagome's questioning look Sango explained about Miroku's wandering hands. Kagome then made shure she stayed as far from him as possible, She also used INu Yasha as a barrier to guard her from Miroku. Inu Yasha was secretly amused, and pleased, but he said nothing. ONce everyone was seated around a table with drinks, he started on a conversation that he thought would prove to be highly amusing. "So Sango, Miroku tells me you haven't picked a date for the start of the bet."

Sango looked up, "Oh! I forgot!"

Miroku looked at her in disbeliefe, "How could you forget?"

"I've been busy." She said embarrased, "How about we start now. Rules:" Miroku looked downtrouden, "1. YOu are not allowed anywhere near a club for one week, or you lose. Number two: YOu are not to look at any females backside (or anywhere esle on their body that is inopropriate) That also includes touching anyplace on a females body that would be considered innopropriate. 3. YOu are not to say anything perverted either." She looked him in the eye, "If you can behave for 1 week, I'll let you...kiss me."

Sango was acting like she didn't want Miroku to kiss her, which Kagome knew wasn't true. Sango had just about talked off Kagome's ears off telling her how dissapointed she was that the dark haired boy hadn't kissed her. She turned to ask why Sango was acting like this, but recieved a glare that told her in no uncertain turms that she was to keep her mouth shut. So she said something else, to Sango's emence reliefe, "Sango, If Miroku gets a kiss. What do you get out of all this?"

Inu Yasha's ears perked **(not literally, he doesn't have doggy ears in this story, remember?)** and he looked at Sango, This was one question he hadn't thought of asking. She looked rather pleased with herself, he noted, "If I win, he is not allowed to grope me ever again." She said proudly.

Kagome didn't like all the attention Inu Yasha was giving Sango. When he laughed she had this odd mix of emotions in the pit of her stomache. Half of her was pleased with the sound of his rich laugh, the other half of her wanted to rip out Sango's throat for being the one to make him laugh.

Inu Yasha, who was sitting next to the brooding girl, saw Kgome's change of expression. He grinned to himself and bent close to her ear, his hot breath tickled her ear and she gasped softly, "Relax, my dear, your the only girl I want." He whispered in to her ear.

Surprised, she turned to look him in the eye, only he hand't yet backed away. Her sudden movement put their faced inches apart. Their breaths mingling, Inu Yasha's eyes darkened and darted to her pink lips. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips nervously.

He'd dreampt of kissing her again last night, but he never thought he'd get the chance. His eyes then drifted back up to meet Kagome's.

His soft assure eyes had truned to a dark, burning bronze. He moved his head closer to hers and her breath caught.

"Ahem!" The cough was forced and caused the two to jump apart. INu Yasha looked at Sango, the sorce of the sound. Miroku was also glaring daggers at her for interupting the mood. She blushed, about as deep a red as Kgome was now, "I just didn't think you guys would want to make out in such a public place. Besides, we'd probably get kissed out." She defended herself.

* * *

**_Well, I hope that will do till I can get another idea (I'm at a slight writers block) but I will try to update tomorrow. If anyone has any ideas, I beseach you! Well till next time! _**

**_Okay, everyone I want you to review. I have a question for you all. Should Koga be a vampire too, or should he be a wolf demon? Come on peoples I need your help! _**

**_Thank you to all who have read, and reveiwed. You make this story worth while! _**


	6. Danger

**_I'm sooooo sorry! I would've updated sooner, but I have a good reason! First, like I said before, I had my senior Project to finnish. Then the site wouldn't let me into my account for a few days. I was gone to a friends house for a night, so I couldn't update then. Then I had to clean and make pies for Thanksgiving. This is the first time I've had time to update. So please forgive me!_**

**_Okay, I'm so embarrassed! On the last sentence I wrote in the last chapter, Kissed was supposed to say kicked. Here's the real sentence: Besides, we'd probable get kicked out." She defended herself._**

**_Disclaimer: I am getting tired of saying this...I don't own Inu Yasha. grumble grumble grumble._**

* * *

**Innocent Blood**

**Chaper 6: Danger**

Kagome flushed in rememberance of her almost second kiss. Inu Yasha still didn't know that he had taken her first kiss. She wasn't in any hurry to tell him either. With her luck, he'd just laugh at her.

Everytime she had a few minuets to spare, her mind reverted back to one of two events in her boring life. Both involving lips and a certain silver haired young man.

The foursome had split up when they had entered the main store in the mall. Miroku had wanted to go with the girls, (who were going to look for clothes), but Inu Yasha had hit him over the head (for being perverted) and dragged him off in the other direction.

Finally after waiting for an opening to ask a few questions that had been bothering Kagome, she was allowed to ask her friend, "I thought you liked Miroku." She asked a half hidden Sango.

Sango looked up at her from behind a clothing wrack. "I do." She said and went back to looking at shirts, "But he doesn't know that." She glanced up and spock agian, cutting off Kagome's question, "And it had better stay that way."

"Why?"

"Well, if he ever found out I'd never be able to keep him off of me." She sighed and Kagome giggled, "Besides, he's to much of a player. I'd just wind up getting hurt."

"Oh...Doesn't he like you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome, even if he did it wouldn't change anything." Before Kagome could ask another question, Sango changed the subject, "What were the chances Miroku's best friend was the same Inu Yasha that you kissed last night."

Kagome glared at Sango for changing the subject, but she answered anyway, "Yeah, wasn't really expecting that. Why didn't you tell me you knew someone by that name?"

Sango had been anticipating that question, so she answered easily, "I didn't think it would actually be him. I can't believe you almost kissed him again. You must really like him." She teased.

Kagome flushed, "It was an accedent. I didn't realise how close he was, or I wouln't have turned around."

"Yeah, that part was an accedent, but I saw the way you guy's looked at each other." Sango said slyly.

"Oh, stop it!" Kaogme demanded, slowly getting annoyed. "The only reason I let him kiss me in the first place was because he saved me, and that was what he wanted in return. You know I don't kiss guys for the fun of it."

Sango smirked, "Yeah, you don't kiss guys at all. That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

Kagome flushed, "Yeah, I can't believe I let him have my first kiss!" She sounded like she had only just realized the full meaning of that kiss, and wasn't too happy about it. She continued in a sadder tone, "I wanted my first kiss to be with someon I love."

Sango walked over to the girl, "Don't worry, Kag. Besides, didn't you at least enjoy the kiss?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "It was rather nice." She admitted.

"See? If your first kiss couldn't be with someone you love, at least it was good." Kagome giggled.

"You have a point." Sango nodded at her knowingly.

"Come on, let's go find the boys."

The guys conversation traveled along those same lines. "I can't believe you almost kissed her agian! I can't believe Sango would interupt you like that! Youmust really like her." Miroku's words proved how rattled his brains had become.

"You'r right." Inu Yasha said, startling Miroku, who had been expecting him to dissagree. "I don't know her well at all. So I won't be kissing her again."

"What!" Miroku could see that Inu Yasha was infatuated with the girl, so why say that?

"That kiss last night was a reward, a reward for saving her. There was no deeper meaning to it that that. And as for today, that was an accident. I shouldn't have been teasing her like that." He didn't say anything about Kagome's jealousy.

"Yeah, and you were teasing her why?" Miroku sounded exasperated, "Don't try to fool me, I saw how you looked at her. How she looked at you."

"Yeah, well, we were surprised." Inu Yasha said half heartedly.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, "YOu going potrolling **(sp)** tonight?"

"Yeah, you?"

Miroku sighed, "I have nothing else to do." Inu Yasha grinned, this could prove to be a very interesting week.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku." Sango said, walking up behind them with Kagome trailing behing her. "You ready to go. We still have to pay, though."

Kaogme waved goodbye to her friends, she needed to go home and get ready for work. Inu yasha watched her go with a sinking sentsation in the pit of his stomache, something was not right.

"It's almost sundown. " Miroku's voice interupted his thoughts. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and concentrated on preparing for the hunt.

The sun had gone down and Inu Yasha patroled (sp) the night's shadows. The vampire in him was restless. He had an unusual thirst for blood, meaning he would need to hunt within the next few nights, which was strange since he had fed the previous night.

He heard a scream and rushed forward to help. A young woman was being cornered by a very hungry young vampire. He could smell the young woumans fear, and the monster's excitement mand him nausious.

He lept down in front of the cowering girl and faced the startled vampire.

"Master Inu Yasha?" The imortal hissed in surprise. "She's mine!" He suddenly said, he was being very protective of the mortal...why?

Inu Yasha sniffed the air tentitively, She was an innocent! That explained everything. Inu Yasha turned to look at the young mortal, "Why would I want her?" He asked, "I already have a much prettier wench in mind."

"Then why?"

He interupted the vampire, "Oh, havent you heard, I'm a hunter now."

It was only a half truth, if he had gone all out hunter he would have no need of Kagome's blood. But it was entertaining to see this young man's reaction, he'd play with him for a while before telling him the truth.

"Your a ... hunter?" the demon asked sepping away from Inu Yasha.

"Yes. I guess you could say the monk converted me." Again a half truth, if it wasn't for Miroku Inu Yasha would be ten times as ruthless, and blood thirsty.

The other vampire knew he was outmatched, and he stepped back again. "YOur brother's not going to be happy."

Inu Yasha laughed harshly, "Has he ever been happy with me? You think anything I do would make him think differently?" The other vampire had to agree with him. It was common knowlege that Lord Sesshomaru hated his half brother.

Inu Yash grew tired of the game, his vampire side was growing more and more uncontrolable. "Don't feed from her tonight, wait a couple of nights. If you dissobey me, I will change my mind about killing you." He warned.

"But you sust said..."

"don't mind what I said, I was just yanking your chain." Inu Yasha was getting annoid. "Besides who am I to keep you from becoming a true vampire? I myself have only one more maiden before my reawakening." Inu yasha was becoming more restless, his blood was seering through his vein's with no mercy.

"What's your name anyway?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Zheek."

"Okay, Zheek, I want you to take this young lady home." He grabbed the trembling girls arm. "You aren't to feed on her for two days." He turned to sooth the girl, "What's your name?"

"Sarra."

"Sarra, you met Zheek," His voice was charming with an enchanting pitch, "he offered to take you home. Your infatuated with him." he gently pushed her into the vampires arms.

He looked shocked, and she stared up at him adoringly.

After Zheek led the girl away Inu yasha burst out laughing. He wasn't going to be feeding on her neck for longer than two days. He'd be to attached to her, like a little boy with a new pet.

Suddenly he stopped laughing, he knew the source of hi unease. Kagome!

* * *

**_Okay, done! Just for your info, I have like three more chapters written. All I have to do is type them. So you can expect a chapter a day for quite some time! Infact...do I want to give you a preview?...Okay!_**

**_"She quickly turned to face the intruder. Instead of removing her only cover, she clutched it closer to her slim body. In doing so, she hicked it up a bit without her knowlege. _****_Her attention was brought to her little mistake when his eyes traveled down her body an his smirk, (the only other feature she could make out on him besides his eyes) widened._****_She flushed and attemped to right her 'clothing' again, 'Wh- who are you? What do you want?'_****_He stepped into the dim light and she saw he was tall, with long black hair and ruby eyes, 'My dear Kagome, don't tell me you don't remember me?'_****_She did recognize him, and it wasn't a very pleasant memory."_**

**_Well that's the little snitch you'll get from my next chapter, Brother. Cya tomorrow!_**

**_StarflowerGem_**


	7. Brother

_**Oki Doki! Well, I'm so glad everyone liked my story. I must say I do enjoy writing it. I would also like to inform you all that I would've updated sooner but the stupid computer wouldn't let me! grrr**_

* * *

**Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 7: Brother**

Kagome unlocked her door and quickly entered her apartment. She didn't notice the shadowy figure that followed her from the parking lot. She shut the door and tossed her keys on a nearby table.

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and kicked off her shoes before heading for the bathroom. She striped quickly and climbed into the hot shower. Her radio sang loudly. The combination of music and running water drowned out any other noises in her small apartment. So she didn't hear her living room door close softly.

After her calming shower she wrapped herself in a towel, and towel dried her hair to the point that it didn't drip, and walked out of the bathroom.

She quickly walked into her bedroom and to her wardrobe. She picked out a white T and black pants. She placed them on the chair next to her vanity. She was about to drop her towel when she paused. Someone was watching her.

She cautiously glanced over her shoulder. A dark figure stood next to her bedroom door, one hand on the open door. The shadow pushed the door closed with a quick movement, "Don't stop on account of me, my dear." A smooth male voice spoke. His tone sent a shiver down her spine.

She quickly turned to face the intruder. Instead of removing her only cover, she clutched it closer to her slim body. In doing so, she hiked it up a bit without her knowledge.

When his eyes traveled down her body, and his smirk (the only other thing she could see besides his burning eyes) widened, she realized what she had done.

She flushed and attempted to right her "clothing" again. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

He stepped into the dim light and she saw he was tall, with long black hair and ruby eyes. "My dear Kagome, don't tell me you don't remember me?"

She did recognize him, and it wasn't a very pleasant memory.

Flashback

"Mommy, where did daddy take brother?" Kagome asked her pale mother.

Her mother clutched her shoulders and looked at her daughter, "Kagome, I don't want you to worry about your brother or daddy anymore. They've chosen their path."

"Did they go with sister?" Came the child's next question.

A single tear traced a path down the woman's cheek, "Yes Kagome. They went with Kikyo."

End Flashback

"What do you want Naraku?" kagome demanded.

"The stone. You. What else would I be here for, dear sister?" A shiver ran down her spine, chasing the previous one.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said.

He stepped closer to her and she had to force herself not to step back.

"I believe you do know what I'm talking about, Sister." Naraku was now standing in front of her. He reached out a hand and traced her jaw line with a sharp claw, "You are more beautiful than even Kikyo." He said in a soft voice, "You are almost 18. You will receive it soon enough. And I will have it."

She was trembling with fear now, "It would've been Kikyo's birthright had she not Turned." She reminded him.

"Yes, that's her lose, now isn't it." His smile broadened, "Sleep." Almost as soon as the word was out of his mouth she collapsed into his arms.

Inu Yasha raced through the city, he had to reach Kagome before it was to late.

He flew up the stairs to her apartment. Yes, there was something in there with Kagome. The ara he sensed was familiar, and powerful.

Inu Yasha pushed through the door, a quick glance around revealed nothing. He heard sounds coming from a door passed the kitchen. He hurriedly entered the room.

He quickly glance around the room, a bedroom. Across from him stood a man with his back to Inu Yasha, he was holding something in his arms. No. Not a man, a vampire! "Naraku!"

The vampire turned to see who had entered the room. "Ah, the half breed."

Inu Yasha's eyes rested on the form in the creatures arms. It was Kagome. Her head lolled back and her breathing was deep. She was asleep.

He then noticed what she was wearing. A loosely wrapped towel. A growl escaped his throat, "Put her down!" He demanded, golden eyes flashing red. He didn't like how that vampire was holding Kagome.

"Why? Because you plan to change her?"

"No! She's my innocent!"

"Ah...so your not planning on changing her. Why not? Isn't she pretty enough for you, half breed?"

Inu Yasha growled, but didn't rise to his taunting. How was he going to get her away from him! "I said put her down!"

"No. I don't think I will." He started to walk towards the window. That gave Inu Yasha just the opening he needed.

He charged forward with inhuman speed, a dagger flashing in his hand.

He slashed at Naraku's head, the ravin haired vampire ducked and spun around swiftly. She sifted Kagome so he could use his arm. He slashed at Inu Yasha with long claws. Inu yasha dodged and slashed at the reatreatring apendage.

Naraku hissed in pain as Inu Yasha's dagger laserated his hand. Taking advantage of Naraku's destraction, Inu Yasha quicly snatched the girl away and retreated to the door. Eying his wounded enemy warily. Kgome stirred, but he ignored her.

Naraku backed towards the window, "Don't think you've won, Inu Yasha. I shall have her, and all that comes with her." With that threat he disappeared through the window.

Inu Yasha hissed at him, but to no avail.

"Uh..." Kagome was waking up! He looked down at her, quickly retracting his fangs and claws. The dagger disappeared from his hand, (He just put it away). "Inu...Yasha?" She asked, her brown eyes locked with his.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh." She said vaguely, "What- where did he go?"

"He ran away, the coward."

She squirmed in his arms a bit, trying to get a more comfortable position. Her movement unwrapped her towel and it slipped open. Inu Yasha's eyes widen, and Kagome gasped. She quickly tried to cover herself, and rewrapped the towel. Her movements put them in a very awkward position.

Her face was glowing, and his breathing was harsh.

"Could you put me down now?" She asked softly.

Inu Yasha quickly set her on her feet. He caught another glimpse of tantalizing pale flesh before he exited the room.

* * *

_**Okay, everyone, I'll reply to reviews just this once. 1 because they were so good, 2 because there's only four of them:**_

_**Jalison: A human Koga...Interesting thought. I'll think about it.**_

_**Wanting Memories: I did think of putting Koga as a werewolf. I just might have to, it'd be entertaining. That's for sure.**_

_**Inutori: I'm glad you like it. **_

_**: Vampires have no problem touching water. It's Holy Water that's dangerous to their health, and that depends on who's writing the story. In mine, I see no point in someone carying A bottle of water around. It sounds kinda lame. But good question.**_

_**Now, I think I'll give you another preview:**_

_**"'I'd say you owe me another kiss.' He teased. She turned around, his arms still strapped around her waist. She looked up into his eyes. 'You do know it's only a reward, don't you?" She inquired. Inu Yasha nodded. 'couldn't be anything else. I told Miroku I wouldn't kiss you again. But I think my rescuing you again warrants payment.' Kagome giggled, 'I could pay cash-' She suggested. He shook his head, eyes alight, 'I'd much rather have a kiss.' He admitted." **_

_**Now you know, more kissing in the next chapter. Yay! throws arms in air and jumps up an down Anyone else think Naraku is sick in this story? Liking his own sister (sisters as you'll soon know) YUCK!!!!**_


	8. Unwelcome Memories

_**That last chapter gave me, and just about everyone else, the shivers! But this chapter should make up for it. I'm going to warn you now, this chapter also has a bit of Inu/Kikyo in it...read it anyway and you'll understand why. If you still have a bad taste in your mouth afterwards heres my advice: Go and reread the Inu/Kag part. That always makes me feel better. giggles **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Iny Yasha or any of the characters in that amasing story._**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Chapter 8: Moving**_

Kagome couldn't believe her bad luck! He had seen her almost completely naked! He hadn't been embarrased about it either. No, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he had enjoyed it.

"Ur! Men."

She quickly dropped the towel, embarressment still staining her cheeks red. She quickly got dressed. 'Work!'

She didn't really feel like going to work today. Kagome dialed her employers number.

"Hello?"

"Um..Mr. Jauro? I don't think I'll be comeing in today." Kagome said over the phone.

Inu yasha heard everything that was going on in room. When she picked up the phone, he slipped in. he walked up behind her and heard the person's answer to what Kagome had sad. "Okay, Miss Kagome. You sound a little out of it. What happened?"

She jumped when he encircled her waist with his arms. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She told her boss quickly, and hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked trying to control her rapid breathing, Inu yasha was nuseling her neck though her hair.

"I'd say you owe me another kiss." He teased.

She turned around, his arms still strapped around her waist. She looked up into his eyes. "You do know it's only a reward, don't you?" She enquired. Inu yasha nodded.

"Couldn't be anything else, I told Miroku I wouldn't kiss you again. I think my rescuing you again warrants payment, though."

Kagome giggled, "I could pay cash-" She suggested.

He shook his head, eyes alight, "I'd much rather have a kiss." he admitted.

"Oh..." When he didn't move toward her she smiled slightly and rose on the tiptoes. she kissed him lightly and pulled away.

Inu yasha scowled at her teasing kiss, "Not adiquite payment." He said before lowering his head to give her a more passionate kiss. One of his hands dropped down to rest on her hip while the other traveled up her body to play with a silky strand of her hair.

Her hands rested limply on his shoulders as she leaned into him. He pulled away from her mouth, both breathing deeply. His hand moved from her hair to race idle desines on her neck.

"You...I...admit your... a - a very good... kisser." She panted quiety.

He smirked at her, "I didn't exactly do it alone, you helped." he said evily, not releacing her.

A moment of silence followed, they just stared at each other, "How did you know I needed help?" She finally asked.

"Don't know, it was just a feeling." he said vaugly, "what did he want?"

"He kept saying someing about a jewel, and...he said he wanted me." She sudered at the thought. he was sick! She was his sister for heavens sake.

When she shivered he held her closer, protectivness blossoming in his breast. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, but it made him slightly uneasy.

The thought of that no good, sceeming, vampire laying even a firnger on this girl made him wanna...

He didn't notice he was growling, his fangs growing, till Kagome said, "It's aleight, Inu Yasha. He didn't do anything." She tried to lean back and look at his face. He wouldn't let her until his fangs were gone again.

He then relieced her and walked over to the window. "I don't want you staying here alone."

"Um...I could call Sango." She told his back.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go...Okay." he relented and turned to face her. "I'll take you. Let's go."

He didn't have a vehical with him, because he had been patroling when he went after her. he didn't want to take Kagome's car because he felt he could protect her better withough the constricting metal frame of the car. So they walked.

Nothing happened on their way to sango's and neigther spoke. Both being caught up in their own thoughts.

Inu Yasha didn't bother with knocking on the door when they reached Sango's. He opened the door and let kagome in first.

"Sango, get down here!" Inu Yasha called up the stairs.

There was the sound of something being hit, then hurried footsteps, "Inu Yasha- what are you doing here. Your supposed to be out patroling for va..." her voice trailed off at Inu Yasha's look, and the sight of Kagome looking at her quesioningly, "Hi Kagome." She said nervously.

Kagome gave her a look, "Inu Yasha's supposed to be patroling for...?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Inu yasha looked furious, and Sango looked guiltyl "Um...he's supposed to be out looking for a Vanlentine's day gift for his girlfriend."

Kagome was startled, "You have a girlfriend?" She asked accusingly. She was appalled that he had kissed her twice, when he already had a girlfriend.

Inu Yasha was furious that Sango dare tell such a lie. Sango looked very uncomforatble.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said, extreemly confused, "Valentines day isn't for another five months." She turned to glare at Sango, who laughed nervously.

"It doesn't matter what I was doing, i don't have a girlfriend, so that alabie isn't very plausable." Sango flushed.

"It's not like you dont' have enough girls chasing after you, including that Kikyo girl." Sango muttered.

Inu Yasha growled at the name and noticed how tense kagome was. Did she know Kikyo?

That thought unnerved him almost as much as the thought of her being involved with that monster Naraku.

"Lets not talk about _her_!" He ground out angrily. Sango flushed, only now remembering how touchy Inu Yasha got over the vampire.

He had liked the wench once, before she tried to kill him.

_flashback_

"Inu Yash." a pretty young vampire spoke to a younger version of the half demon. "Do you want me?" She asked.

Taken aback all he could do was stare at her. She giggled, "I thought as much." She murmered against his neck. Wait- when had she moved from her seat on the couch.

He had been sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her, nervous. He wasn't sure why she had called him there, but just being in the same room with the beauty set his pulse racing.

His feet were still on the floor, and she was sitting on top of him. Her legs straddling his hips. Her scantly clad form pressed against him intemitly as she kissed his neck.

he didn't move for the longest tiem, finally anoid with her teasing he lifted her face up so he could have access to her mouth.

Her hands pulled his shirt up slightly and her hands slipped in to play across his skin. He groaned and tore his lips away from hers to kiss the pulse in her neck. His fangs grew and he raked them across her skin.

One of her hands left his chest to rail down his thigh to his knee. He hardly noticed when her hand left his leg and reached into her leather boots.

his hands brushed over her shoulders, down her sides to rest on her hips.

He pulled her closer to him and she pulled something out of her boot.

Inu Yasha knew it was a dagger. His hand slid back up her body, his thumb accidentally brushing her breast. He then trailed his hand down her arm.

She thought he was still oblivious, so she didn't try to stop him. His hand slid to her wrist and squeesed hard. Inu Yasha stopped kissing her emediately and pushed her off of him, still holding her wrist.

She cried out n pain and dropped the dagger. he released her and she sepped away from him.

he rose from his seat and towered over her. Even as young as sixteen he was a strong and dangerous vampire, "Why?" He demanded.

"Did you seriously think I'd let a mere half-breed touch me?" She hissed at him, "Besides, I obey my brother."

"Naraku told you to kill me?" He asked, not really surprized.

"yes." She said before dissapearing out her window.

Inu Yasha watched her go before going to report to his brother.

_end flashback_

"What happened?" Shango asked. Miroku appeared behind Sango with a bright red mark on his cheek, "So your awake." Sango said emotionlessly.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at his perverted friend before answering Sango, "She was attacked. I don't want her living alone for awhile. Her attacker got a way." He explained and pushed Kagome towards Sango, "Sango, help her get settled. Miroku, I need to talk to you."

Miroku nodded and decended the stairs passing Kagome on the way. Miroku and Inu Yasha watched the girls dissapeared up the stairsbefore Inu Yasha led the way into the livingroom.

"What's going on? THat wasn't all was it? What really happened?" Miroku asked when they were alone.

"Naraku."

"What? Isn't that Kikyo's brother?" Inu Yasha nodded.

"The dirty vampire snuck into her huse. He didn't have a chance to do anything, but he did speak with her. As far as I can tell all he said was something about a jewel. he also said he would have her." He didn't like admitting that, "We have to protect her from him, and all other vampires!" That didn't include himself, of course.

Miroku looked thoughful. Inu yasha headed for the stairs, "Wait! Where are you going?" Miroku asked, snapping out of it.

Inu Yasha looked back at Miroku, "I'm going to go check on her. i'll send Sango down. Fill her in, would you? Oh, and Kagomes not to know about what Naraku is. We dodn't need to frighten her."

**_So how was that? I know all of you Kikyo haters out there are getting ready to fry me, but I had to at least give her a chance! Let's just say she blew it. Seriously, who'd be stupid enough to try to kill him, especially when he's kissing you senceless. sigh I just don't understand some people. Well here's your next preview:_**

_**"Kagome smiled, 'No, I have to get home before dark, or my room mate is likely to freak." Koga's smile returned full force, 'I'll walk you home then.' he deside.**_**_Kagome was about to reply when someone else spoke for her, "That won't be necessary, Koga. Kagome, I've come to escort you home." Inu Yasha!" Kagome said with surprise. He wasn't looking at her though, his golden eyes were locked on Koga. "Where did you come from dogbreath?" Was koga's reply. kagome glared at his name calling. Inu yasha just replied with an insult of his own, "Stay away from her, Wolf!" 'I'll do what I want you mangy little..." _**

**_Well sorry but that's all you'll get today. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow (if the computer will let me!) Well please review!_**


	9. Rivals

_**Hey guys, aren't you just so happy with me. I'm doing a great job with updating almost everday! I'm rather proud of myself! (pats herself on the back) Well, this chapter has a lot less romance, but it's just as interesting. (just wait, I have up to chapter twelve written and I'll tell you this much it's better than I expected!) **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or Koga for that matter. Though it's a nice thought..._**

**_Oh, and by the way, if any of you can actually tell the difference between Kagome's three friends (name to hairstyle type of think) I'd be very apreciative (sp) I might even dedicate a chapter to you. Think about it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 9: Rivals**_

It had been a week since Kagome had moved in with Sango. She still hadn't told her about the second kiss.

She hadn't seen Inu Yasha for three days, but Miroku was over about three times a day. Each of his visits saw him off with a number of red marks on his face. Only about half of them originated from Sango.

Kaogme hadn't seen her other friends for about two weeks, and they were getting worried. They had finnaly called her cell and demanded to see her.

She had laughed at their insistance, but agreed to meet them.

She was curently looking for Sango, who was in the house somewhere. Kagome knew she was in the house because she had not been left completely alone for the entire time she had been living with Sango. Her bedroom was even right next to Sango's.

Kagome marched up the stairs, she had a feeling Sango was in her room.

She was.

"Hey Sango." Sango looked up from her desk, "I was just wondering if..." THis was weird. She hadn't had to tell anyone where or when she was leaving since her mother had died. "Could I go see my friends. I haven't seen them for a couple weeks, and they're getting worried."

Sango thought about it for a second, "Guess it couldn't hurt." She relented, "Be back before sundown, though."

Kagome grinned, "Can do!" She chirped and ran off.

Kagome met her three friends at WacDonalds. They were all so reliefed to see she was alright.

"We thought something bad had happened to you!" A girl with long wavy hair said as she sat down at their usual table.

"Yeah. What with all the vurders that's been happening lately." Said the girl sitting next to her, she had a yellow headband in her sraight hair.

"Sorry guys." She appologized.

"Where've you been lately? You never answer your phone." Said a third girl with short straight hair.

"Yeah! When I went over to see you you weren't there!" Accused the second girl.

"I've been living with Sango. After someone broke into my appartment Inu Yasha didn't want me living alone." She explained.

"Someone broke into your appartment?" One of the girls asked before all the girls started talking at once.

"Who's Inu Yasha?"

"Who's Sango?"

"Who's Inu Yasha?"

"You could live with me."

"Or me!"

"Is Inu Yasha your boyfriend?"

Kagome looked between the three of them in confusion. Questions were shooting from their mouths faster than shooting stars. "Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time, please!"

"Who's Inu Yasha?"

"Inu Yasha is my personal hero." She answered simply capturing all of their attenion.

"OH?"

"He saved me from being raped the day before that person (she didn't like saying his name.) broke into my appartment." she answered their questioning looks.

"What? Really?!" Kagome nodded.

"He also kept the intruder from kidnapping me."

"Wow. He sounds really nice." The girl with curly hair said.

"He is." She admitted.

"Dont' tell me he did all this for free. What did he want? Money?" The girl with the headband asked.

Kagome flushed and shook her head. "Kagome..."

"Tell us!"

Kagome leaned away from her over zellous friends, "He...hewantedakiss." She said hurriedly.

"What?" All three girls asked with priceless expressions on their faces.

"He. Wanted. A. Kill." She said slowly.

"What!"

"Really?"

Kagome could only nod. "And you let him! You just let him steal your first kiss?!"

Kagome nodded again. "Really? Does he know?" The girl with curly hair asked.

"No."

"How many times?"

"Two...almost three." She admitted.

"You have a lot of explaining to do girl."

Kagome finally escaped from her prying friends. She had to remind herself again why she was still friends with them.

She suddenly became aware of her surroundings, and stopped suddenly before she plowed into someone.

The someone had stopped as well and she found herself staring at a muscular chest, clad in a brown muscle shirt. she tilted her head back to look at his face.

He was very handsome, but not as handsoem as Inu yasha. His hair was long and jet black, he had it tied in a high ponytail with a peice of brown metal. His beautiful baby blue eyes stared at her intently.

"Sorry." She appologized.

He looked confused, "Sorry for what?"

"For almost running into you." she elaborated.

He smiled at her his teeth were straight and unbelievably white, "Well, if we're appologizing for that, then I'm as much at fault as you."

She smiled at him, "I'm Kagome." she introduced herself.

"Koga." He said wth another award winning smile.

She glanced at her watch and looked up alarmed. "I'm sorry! I have to go now."

"Oh." he said, looking slightly put off, "Your meeting your boyfriend?"

Kagome smiled, "No, I have to get home before dark, or my roommate is likely to freek."

Koga's smile returned fullforce, "I'll walk you home then." He desided.

Kagome was about to reply when someone else spoke for her, "That won't be neccessary, Koga. Kagome, I've come to escourt you home."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said with surprise. He wasn't looking at her though. His golden eyes were focased on Koga.

"Where did you come from dogbreath?" Was Koga's reply.

Kagome frowned at his namecalling, Inu Yasha just replyed with an insult of his own, "Stay away from her, wolf!"

"I'll do what I like you dirty little-"

Kagome interupted their bickering, "Stop it, both of you. If you haven't noticed, it's almost night, and I would like to get back to Sango's before Naraku desided to take another shot at kidnapping me."

Koga gasped, "that monster is after you? Why?"

Inu Yasha snapped at him, "I's none of you business, but yes. He is after her." He took Kagome's arm and pulled her along behind him."

She could hear Koga growl angrily behind them, but he didn't attempt to stop them.

What was with guys lately? She had noticed their possesive, angy growls. Frankly it puzzled her, was this normal?

She shook it off and stumbled behind the speeding half-vampire. "Could you slow down?" She panted.

Inu Yasha didn't say anything, but he did slow down.

"How do you know Koga?" She asked when she got sick of the silence.

He didn't answer for a while, "We were childhood friends. Then we kinda grew apart."

That was an outright lie. They hadn't grown apart. THey had found out each others species.

Koga was a full blooded werewolf, the son of their clans leader. Inu Yasha was a half-vampire, the son of the great Inu Taisho. Half brother to Lord Sesshomaru.

Remembering had left a bitter tast in his mouth, and oddly enough ever time they meet it always ended in a fight. Except this time.

This tiem Kagome had been there. What a strange effect this girl had on him.

He'd never been so protective of any of his other innocents.

"Um, Inu yasha?" Came Kagome's hesitant voice...wait a minute! Since when was Kagome ever hesitant? He looked over his shoulder at her, "You can stop now. We're here."

Inu yash alooked around in surprise, sure enough there was Sango's house. "Oh...right."

He led Kagome in and found Sango sitting on the stairs.

"There you are!" Sango exclaimed standing up, "I thought Inu yash awas going to kill me when he arived only to find you gone!"

"Sorry Sango. They wouldn't let me leave I would've been back on time. They just wouldn't let me."

"Who's they?" Inu Yasha asked, his arms were folded across his chest, his molten eyes fixed on her.

"My friends." She said, Inu Yasha was about to say something but Kagome cut him off. "Look Inu Yasha I can't stay cooped up here all the time. I haven't gone to work in a week, my teachers have been calling to find out why I haven't been to class. My friends are worried about me. To put it simply - I have a life. YOu can't control everthing I do. Especially when I havent' seen you for days."

By the tiem she was finished she was glaring at Inu Yasha - who glared right back.

"After Naraku is no longer a threat to you then I won't try to 'control your life.'"

Kagome glared at him for a long moment, then she stormed up to her room, muttering to herself, "Who does he think he is? He saves my life a coulpe of times and all of the sudden he's my boss? I don't think so!"

Inu Yasha heard her ranting all the way up the stairs. He smiled in amusment before leaving Sango's house. He didn't stay long enough to detect the danger Kagome was in. That was a mistake he was soon to regret.

* * *

**_What danger is Kagome in? Is it Naraku? Why doesn't Kagome tell her new friends about the jewel. Does she know what her brother an sister are? Will Inu Yasha get there in time. If not, will he be able to rescue her? You'll find out most of the answers on my next chapter. I'll do my best to update tomorrow!_**

**_Okay, that was fun...but I like the next chapter better. Thank you for all of you who review. I still take suggestions on what to do in my story. Oh, and when Koga called Inu yasha dogbreath, it was just an insult, not at all relating to what he is, because he's a half vampire, not dog-demon._**

**_"Miroku was thinking along the same lines. He walked over and touched Inu Yasha's shoulder, 'Hey, buddy, what are you talking about?' Normally Inu Yasha was extra cautious about revieling himself to his friends, because he was likely to wind up dead. But right now he didn't care.HE had taken his kagome! His fangs and claws grew, with out his knowlege, his eyes flashed red for a moment before they retruned to their regular gold. He felf a hand on his shoulder and looked at Miroku. Miroku swore and retreated to stand next to Sango, "You...Your a..."_**

**_Well, don't forget to review, and if you do know the names of those girls, please tell me. then I can come back and fix this chapter! _**

****


	10. Kidnapped

_**Hey, just to let you know...this is the only story I've been updating lately. I can't really think of anything else to do for my other stories, and this story just keeps coming! I have to thank a couple of people for telling me the girls names...but I still have no clue which name goes to which girl. So far I have: Curly hair...Short straight hair...Short hair with headband...Yuka....Eri...and Ayume. As promised I will give you a dedication.**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to Jalison and Bloody Poetry for giving me the names of Kagomes three friends. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha...(though it would be a nice birthday present...don't you think?!)_**

_**

* * *

**_

Innocent Blood

_**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**_

As Kagome marched up the stairs to her room she was in a terrable temper. She paused outside her room when she heard the front door close. That would be Inu Yasha, leaving, "Good riddance!" She said before going into her room. Her room was dark and she could feel a cold wind blowing through it.

She shivered, suddenly she wished Inu Yasha hadn't left.

Slowly she reached for the light swich and flipped it on.

Her room was empty. She releaced a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

She looked at the open window for a moment before she desided to leave it open. She went to sit on her bed to sulk. Her anger at Inu yasha rekindled after her little fright.

She knew that if Inu Yasha was going to do as he said he would, then she'd be here for a very long time.

How did Inu Yasha know Naraku...and Kikyo? She wondered for the hundredth time. They weren't exactly ver social people. She hadn't seen either of them for years. Hadn't expected to see them agian. Not after what they did, what they became.

Inf Inu Yasha knew her siblings he had to know _what_ they were. But how did he know...and what was his relationship with her sister. Her thoughts turned briefly to her younger brother. Sota. She had told Inu Yasha that he was still alive. That was a lie, as well as her mother and grandfather. They had died when her father had returned for them. They had died instead of change. Kagome was the only one who had survived the meeting.

Her thoughts returned to Inu Yasha and Kikyo. The thought of them being involved brought a frown to her face.

"Oh, don't frown Kagome. You'll get wrinkles." She looked up at the sound of his voice, "Not that a few wrinkles would maur your exquisite beauty."

"Koga!" Kagome said in surprise.

He smiled at her, "Hello, my dear. I came to take you home." He said advancing on her.

"How did you get in here? And I am home." She stalked as she slid off the bed and away from the male.

"The window." She answered easily.

"Really?" She said and rushed around him to look out the window, "But we're on the second-ah!" She screamed in surprise when Koga's arms lifted her off the floor.

"I jumped." He said and attempted to climb only the window ledge.

"Koga! Put me down!" She screamed at him, struggling to escape. "Let me go! Sango help!" She screamed.

She heard something crash downstairs and then running feet. Sango didn't make it in time. Koga swept through the window, Kagome protesting all the way. She screamed in surprise when they fell to the ground. Then he started running at a speed not capable of by normal humans.

When Sango heard Kagome scream she drapped the plate she'd been cleaning. It took less than a minute before she was running to Kagome's room.

She entered the room. It was empty, and the window was open. There was no signs of a struggle, but Sango knew better. She had heard the struggle.

Only an immortal could have done this.

Sango rushed from the room into her own. Sango picked up her cell and quickly punched in Miroku's number.

Miroku answered almost emediatetly, "Beautiful Sango, what compells you to call me?"

"Shut it Miroku! I need Inu Yasha's number. Now!"

"Alright, alright." He gave her a number and she hung up on him without saying goodbye.

She dialed the number she was given and Inu Yasha picked up on the second ring.

"Inu Yasha!" She said frantically.

"Sango?!" Was his answer, "How did you get this number?"

"Miroku! But that doesn't matter! Inu Yasha, it's Kagome. She's gone."

"What?! I'm on my way. Don't do anything."

After Inu yasha hung up the phone he called Miroku. "Inu yasha? What's going on. Sango called and-" Inu Yasha cut him off.

"Miroku! Get your butt over to Sango's now! Kagome's missing!"

"Gotcha!" Came Miroku's voice before he hung up the phone.

Inu Yasha sprinted to sango's and arived in record time. He growled when he smelled the scent of the werewolf mingling wit the gentle scent of Kagome. Her scent was filled with fear.

He rushed in and found Sango sitting on the steps watching Miroku pace. Miroku stopped pacing and Sango stood up the moment Inu Yasha entered the room.

Sango briefed him as they moved up the stairs to Kagome's abandoned room. Another growl escaped him as he entered the room. It was covered with Kagome's scent as well as Koga's stench.

"Was it Naraku?" Sango asked nervously.

"No." Inu Yasha answered breifly.

"Then who?" Miroku asked from the doorway.

Inu Yasha truned from the window where he'd been looking out, "Koga."

"Isn't he that werewolf your always fighting with?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Yes! And now he planns on making Kagome his mate!" He turned away in fury, "Ur! I'm such an idot(sp)! Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I sense it?"

"Sense?" Asked Sango. What was he talking about? He was just a hunter. That was all, and hunters have no special powers. Just lots of courage.

Miroku was thinking along the same lines. He walked over and touched Inu yasha's shoulder, "Hey, buddy, what are you talking about?"

Normally Inu yasha was extra cautious about revealing himself to his friends, because he was likely to wind up dead.

RIght now he didn't care. Koga had taken his Kagome! His fangs and claws grew, without his noticing, and his eyes flashed red for a moment before they resumed their normal flaming gold.

"He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Miroku.

Miroku swore and retreated to stand next to Sango, "You! Your...a..."

"Yes!" Inu yasha Shouted at Miroku before leaping out the window to follow Kagome's scent.

* * *

**_Well, that was fun! (yells with over exageration) I hope you've enjoyed that. I didn't really. But the next chapter is much better. (besides the part with Koga) Good news Inu Yasha get's to fight with Koga soon...not the next chapter but soon. Well here's your preview:_**

**_"Inu Yasha paused, everything in him screamed at him to charge in and take her back. The only sane part of him regected such rash action that was likely to get him killed. He slowly gained control of himself and weighed his options. His best bet would be to call Sesshomaru." _**

**_He he he...aren't I just evil? Well, it's not as bad as it sounds. Next chapter's cliffy is much worse! Well, bye!_**


	11. Cornered

_**If you have any questions about the story please tell me. This chaper is basically a sett up for my next chapter. But it is a must read, so enjoy.**_

_**Jalison, you had a very good question. I think Inu Yasha knew that Koga planned on making her his mate because he did grow up with him. Besides he could problably smell his intentions...um...yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any Vampires or werewolves...sad huh?

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 11: Cornered**_

Sango and Miroku stood in shock. How could Inu Yasha be a vampire?

Miroku had known him for years. Ever since he saved Miroku from the vampires. He'd thought it was odd, at first, that a boy had scared away about a dozen vampires bent on killing the young hunter.

He hadn't doubted what he'd said happened, but now that he thought about it, he should have. Maybe Inu yasha had used compultion on him. No, he knew Inu yasha better than that, even if he hadn't known _what_ he was. He walked over and sat on Kagome's bed.

Sango slowly sank down next to him, "That explaines a lot." She said.

Kagome had not given up trying to escape her captor...It had only been a few minutes, but they were all the way across town. They stopped in front of a large building. It was a mansion situated on the edge of the city. The back yard consisted of acres and acres of forest.

Koga carried her though the huge double doors and into a large hall. The room could've easily fit the whole of her appartment in it with room to spare. The room was brightly light, even after the sun hnad gone down. It was richly decorated in browns and blacks. Yellow hangings decorated much of the walls and tables and other furniture lined the walls and occupied the large amount of floor.

When Koga entered two young men stood up to greet him. They were both much shorter than Koga, but still taller than Kagome. They had dark hair fasioned in the style of solders. Each wore a strange uniform that Kagome had never seen before, and knee high black boots.

"Lord Koga! You've returned!" The first said.

"Who is that, my lord?" The other asked.

"Ginta, Hakaku, **(I know their names and about how to spell them, but I'm not absolutely sure, I'm to lazy to check. grins sheepishly) **this is Lady Kagome. She is going to be my mate." Kagome said in greeting.

Inu Yasha followed the scent for a while. He almost lost it a few times when he'd been sure he knew where that wolf was taking Kagome.

The place he finally ended his search at was nothing like he had expected. The building he followed them to was a large mansion with hundreds of trees creating a small, personal forest.

He had just found the headquarters of the major werewolf clan. If looks were to be beleived, then more than half of Koga's pack resided in this estate.

That was yet another way Werewolves and vampires were different. Werewolves lived in tight knitt pack, they watched out for each other. Vampires, on the other hand, lived alone, with the exception of those who found a mate and chose to share their lives with them. Only on rare occations did they team up, and fighting the werewolves in thier own home was one of them.

Inu Yasha paused, everthing in him was screaming at him to chare in there and take her back. The only sane part in him rejected such rash action. That was sure to get him killed.

He slowly gained control of himself and weighed his options. His best bet, he finally decided, would be to call Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, that does explain quite a bit doesn't it?" Miroku said after a long pause. He flopped backwords onto Kagome's bed, "How could I have been so neersighted, so...stupid!!"

Sango surprised him by giving him a hug. He was to surprised to act out the potentioal of such a situation. She drew back almost emediately, "Don't worry about it, Miroku. Don't forget, he did save your life."

"Yeah, a number of times." He admitted with a hopeful expression.

"Besides," She continued, "Can you really blame him for keeping this from you? Think about it. In his eyes he probably thought you'd kill him."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Suddenly he hugged her, startling her till she felt a strong hand roam to places forbidden them.

She pushed him away from her roughly and he recieved his customary slaps. Then she left him to 'sleep' in Kagome's room.

Koga's words froze Kagome. The two young men turned to look at her curiously. She turned to look at 'Lord' Koga. "Put me down!" She demanded in a ver dangerous voice.

He hurridly put her down and she stepped away from him. "Who do you think you are?!" She shouted hotly, "I'm not going to be your anything!"

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away, he didn't seem the least bit perterbed by her objections. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll learn to love me. You'll forget him soon enough." He paused to look her over and then gave her a wolfish smile, revealing sharp kanines. Not quite as long as a vampires, she noted. "You'll bear me strong, handsome childeren." He said and was pleased when she flushed.

He then pushed her into a room. It was a large bedroom with a large bed and lavish furnishings. If she wasn't in the situation she was in she would've been stunned.

To Kagome's alarm, after he pushed her in, he followed and closed the door behind him.

Kagome spun to face him and started to back away from him. He grinned at her agian, and she forced herself to speak. "Y...your not a vampire are you?"

He laughed as he desended upon her, "No, I'm defenitely not a vampire."

"Then your..." She couldn't finnish her sentence when she tripped over something. Seh stumbled backwards, attempting to regain her ballance. Succenly she found herself backed up against a wall. her eyes widened.

He stood before her now, and placed both his hands on her hips. He then whistered in her ear, "I'm a werewolf."

She shivered, What was he planning to do to her?!

Inu yasha had phoned his brother and told him he had found the werewolves hideout. He'd been skeptical but agreed it was worth a shot.

Sesshomaru now stood in the shadows with his half brother, abserving the house. "You did good, little brother." He said in an emotionless voice. "How did you find it?"

"You know the girl that I told you about?"

"The one Naraku's after?"

"Yeah. I put her up at Sango's. Well, Koga desided he wanted her for his mate. When he kidnapped her, I followed them here." He explained.

"I see." Shesshomaru said thoughtfully, "We'll waste no time then. Jaken, I want you to rally the vampires. We're fighting the werewolves tonight."

Within a matter of moments a whiny voice spoke from the shadows, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." With that the weak demon disappeared. As the seconds ticked by the vampired grouped outside the werewlves home. Preparing for the moment to attack.

* * *

**_Well, I'll just go straight to my next preview:_**

**_This is just a reminder: this story is rated pg 13, so nothing can really happen right? _**

**_"He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She saw his destination and fought harder. It was in vain. He lay her on the bed, still holding her wrists and lcimed on top of her, using his legs to keep her imoble. Koga then started to kiss her again, his free hand moving over her body. She tried to resist, but she couldn't move. Then his hand dropped to her pants. He slowly started to unzip them." _**

**_Well, I hope all of you are now dying to have Inu yasha come in and rescue her...Well I won't spoil it for you. I will update tomorrow, I won't make you wait very long, that would just be crule! And I'm not that crule! Well, please review. The more reviews, the more modivated my muse becomes and the more motivated my muse is the better my story will be._**


	12. Confessions Part 1

_**I had a very unpleasent experiance earlier today. I had gotten on the internet when the ICQ Online thing poped up. I tried to get rid of it but soeone on it wanted to chat. I decieded to try it (my first time) and then this person (I dont' even know if it was a guy or a girl) started to say all these wird things that I didn't understand a word of. I finnaly got fed up with it and exeted (I was polite though) well, they wouldn't leave me alone! I finally had to log off the Internet! This person was seriously scaring me.**_

_**So, my chapters aren't long enough, need I remind you I have updated every day since I started this story? I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I already have the next couple chapters written. All I have to do is type them.**_

_**Disclaimer: See any previous chapter.

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood **_

_**Chapter 12: Confessions Part 1**_

Kagome leaned close to Kagome, his hands still on her hips. She was in shock, how could this be happening? He had seemed so nice before.

Koga leaned closer and Kagome knew he was going to kiss her. She couldn't let him, but what should she do? A split second before their lips met Kagome moved her head to the side, so instead of kissing her lips he kissed her cheek.

He didn't seem to mind. He started to leave wet kisses down her neck. She started to push at his chest with her hands, tried to squirm away from his mouth. With a wall at her back and Koga in front of her, it didn't work very well.

If she had met him before Inu Yasha, and he had gone a lot slower, she might have meen more willing. That was not what happend though. His ministrations discusted her and she fought harder.

When Koga had had enough of her struggles he simply captrued her wrists with one of his. His lips left her neck to kiss her lips. She tried to avoid him, but he wouldn't let her.

She started to kick him and he finally stopped with a low growl of frustration.

She thought he'd leave her alone, but he didn't. Instead he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She saw his destanation and fought harder. It was to no avail.

He say her on the bed, still holding her wrists, and climed on top of her, using his legs to keep her imoble. He then began to kiss her again. His free hand moved over her body.

She tried to resist, but she couldn't move. Then his hand dropped to her pants. He slowly started to unzip them.

Inu yasha knew Kagome was in there, and most likely in danger.

It took a few minutes, but soon the night shadows were teeming with eager vampires. The werewolves didn't suspect a thing.

Before they attacked, Sesshomaru spoke, "There is a human girl in there somewhere. If you find her, bring her to either me or Inu yasha. Don't touch her in any way. Sheh is Inu Yasha's Innocent."

Most vampires respected the property of other vampires, that included Innocents. The only vampires who didn't obay that lwaw were Naraku and his men...women. They weren't even there, so no one had to worry about watching his or her back.

They slowly crept upon the sleeping mansion with unnatural ease.

Then, with unspoken agreement all charged in. Most went in through windows and balcony doors, Inu yasha and Sesshomaru went thought the front door.

Kagome became still when Koga unzipped her pants. Her mind working a million miles and hour. Her arms were stretched above her head and her legs were pinned beneath Koga's legs.

Her eyes widened further when he pulled her shirt up and slid his hand inside. His mouth resumed work on her resisting mouth. Finally he pulled away and stood up. He walked to the closet and pulled out a white dress.

When his back was to her she straightened her clothing and she made a point of wiping her mouth.

"Put this on." He told her, coming back to the bed and draping it over a chair. "We'll finish the mating ritual later tonight, under the light of the full moon." He walked to the doors and paused, "If you aren't wearing it when I get back, I'll put it on you myself." He didn't look like he was teasing, in fact he looked like he hoped she wouldn't put on the dress.

With that he was gone. She shuddered and desided to chage. No reason to tempt fate.

The dress barely covered her hips and almost didn't cover her brests. She spent her remaining free time trying to cover herself. The cloth was a fine almost translucent white silk.

She sat on the bed and drew her knees to her chest. She wished, once again, Inu yasha would save her. She then heard something outside the room and stood up defencivly.

When they entered the building they were met by two young wolves. Inu Yasha charged at one and quickly dispatched him with a sweep of his claws. He turned to see that his half brother had done the same with the other guard.

Inu yasha followed Kagome scent down a hall. He was now alone.

He soon realized which door Kagome was behind. Only one problem...Koga was heading towards the same door.

"Koga!" Inu Yasha said, drawing the wolf's attention.

"Ah...the half breed." Koga said with a sneer. "Have you come to take Kagome back?"

"Yes."

"Well, your a little late. She's already my mate." Koga told him. Inu yasha's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Kagome would never-" Inu yasha was cut off by Koga's harsh laugh. Fed up, Inu Yasha charged towards him in anger. He drew his sword (Sess had brought it) and attacked Koga, who blocked his blow with his own sword.

Anger filled Inu yasha at Koga's easy manever and he struck again. Koga dodged by jumping backwards then moved forward with lightling speed and slashed at Inu yasha's head.

Inu Yasha ducked and swung his sword at Koga's legs. Koga tried to dodge, but one of his legs got cut. He hissed in pain and charged forward again, Inu yasha swong his sowrd again. Koga blocked it and nocked Inu Yasha's sword from his hand.

Koga then his Inu yasha on the shoulder. Inu Yasha's hand toutched it in shock, he looked up at Koga, his eyes flashed red a moment before he smirked coldly at him. Inu yasha's hand came away from his open wound covered in deep red-black blood. Then his blood, that was covereing his fingers, started to glow a deep gold and he struck at Koga. (That is not the same attack from the show-in the show it glows a bright white I beleave-, I just stole the idea) Koga howled in pain and backed away, clutching his wound.

Koga eyed him warily, "Don't think this is over, mutt!" He glanced at the door and Inu Yasha stepped forward menecingly. Koga's eyes flew back to Inu yasha, "I will be back for her." Then he was gone, even with his injured leg he was fast.

Inu Ysahs opened the door, he was prepared for another fight if another wolf was in the room with Kagome, so he didn't bother to change back.

There wasn't.

What he saw when he entered just about made his eyes pop out of his head.

Kagome stood on the other side of the bed, looking and smelling afraid. She was wearing a white ceramonial mating gown. Her black hair flowed around her in a pool of midnight black. She stared at him a moment in uncomprehention, then she cryed out in joy and ran into his arms.

He was so relieved he hugged her back and kissed her hair She clung to him, sobs wracking her small frame.

"Shh Kagome. It's alright now, I'm here." she slowly calmed down, but refused to move away from him.

He just held her as she cried.

"I...I thougth he was coming...when you opened the door." She sobed.

"Yeah... what did he do to you? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. He tried, tried..." She couldn't say it and tears started again.

I understand. What happened." He asked gently.

"We were standing over there...I was backed agianst the wall. Then he tried to kiss me. I didn't want him to and fought back.

"He picked me up and put me on the bed. He got on top of me..." She paused for a long time, not wanting to continue. "He kissed me, and his hands...then he undid my pants..." She couldn't continue.

"If that lousy wolf dared touch you I'll.." He said threateningly.

Kagoe looked at him startled, "He didn't do anything. He got off me and gave me this." She plucked at her clothing, "e told me it I wasn't wearing it when he got back he'd put it on me."

"Oh. Did he say anything else?" Inu Yasha said as Kagome pulled away to try and get a little more modest.

"Yeah, he said we'd finish the 'mating ritual' in the light of the full moon."

Inu Yasha sighed in relief. He had come in time. Koga hadn't claimed her yet, nor marked her. "Let's get you wout of here." He said and picked her up, only then did he realize he was still in his vampire form. He tensed.

Kagome noticed and looked up at him, "Inu Yasha? What's wrong?"

He looked down at her in confusion, "Your not afraid of me?" He asked.

"No, Inu Yasha. I'm not afaid of you." She told him gently.

"Why not?"

"YOur my friend, Inu yasha, my protector...my hero. How could I ever be afraid of you?" She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Besides, when you protected me from my brother I knew I could trust you. You proved me right by savng me tonight."

Inu Yasha's eyes clouded with confusion "I thought your little brother was with your mother."

Kagome looked away from him, "He is."

"But you just said..."

Kagome looked back at him, "My other brother, my father and my sister died the night they turned on me and my mother and little brother." She explained.

"Then when did I?" He asked and she topped the question by placing her finger on his lips.

"I'll explain back at Sango's." she moved her finger over his lips in a light caress. "I believe I owe you another kiss." Her eyes move from his eyes to his lips.

He smirked agianst her finger, "I'll have to collect my payment later." She nodded and slipped her arms around his neck, her arm rested on his shoulder and she felt soemthing wet sink through her thin fabric.

He had already started off when she gasped, "Your hurt!"

Inu Yasha glanced at her concerned face, "Feh, It's just a scratch."

Kagome moved her arm and looked at his 'scratch' in disbelief. "That's a scratch?" He didn't answer.

* * *

**_Well how was that? I told you nothing would happen in the last chapter...you just had to read between the lines. I'll update again tomorrow._**

**_"Is that your Reawakening ring?" Sango asked. Inu yasha looked down and nodded, "Are you still trying to finnish it?" Inu yasha looked directly at Kagome, "Yes, but I don't think I can drain my last innocent." Kagome gasped when she realised what Inu Yasha was saying. He smiled slightly, "I never should have kissed you." Now it was Sango's turn to gasp in realization, Miroku was wide eyed and looking between Inu Yasha and Kgome. "You mean she's your last Innocent?" Inu Yasha nodded, "So this must be the reason your so protective of her." "Yes, one of the reasons." _**

**_Well I hope I still have your attention, after Koga's near mating with Kagome...The next chapter will reveal who Kagome's siblings are. Will Inu Yasha still accept her? _**

**_Please review!_**


	13. Confessions Part 2

_**So sorryI didn't update yesterday like I said...I've been having problems with my mom...but we sorted them out and I can now type again! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, (is it just me or does it get really anoying saying that over and over again...readin it over and over again) _**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Conffessions Part 2**_

They reached Sango's and Kagome was set down to go inside. Inu Yasha paused at the door uncertainly.

What would happen when he went inside? Mirioku and Sango know knew what he was. How would they react? Would they try to kill him, if they did, he'd have to protect himself-and what fo Kagome?

He didn't like the sound of this secret of hers...would he have to protect her as well? What if he died? Then there would be no one to protect her.

Kagome paused when she realized Inu Yasha wasn't with her. She looked back questioningly and saw his uncertainty. She walked back to him, she knew what was wrong. Sango and Miroku must have seen him as a vampire.

"If they are who we thought they were, they wont care what you are. Freinds are friends, you being what you are shouldn't matter, not with how much you've proved yourself." She reminded him, taking his hand and leading him forward.

They found Miroku and Sango sitting quietly in the den, staring at the fire. They didn't hear Inu Yasha and Kagome enter the room.

"Um...Sango? Miroku?" Kagome said hesitantly. Miroku swung around in his seat, and Sango stood up and twirled to face Kagome's voice.

"Kagome...INu yasha." Then Sagno sprang forward to hug her friend fiercely. "Your okay." Sango said as Kagome hugged her back.

Miroku stood up looking at INu Yasha, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Inu Yasha nodded and went to stand by the fireplace. Sango sat on the couch next to Miroku and Kagome sat at her feet on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked finally.

"Your a hunter, Miroku. Your supposed to kill vampires, not befriend them. If I told you, you would have been required to kill me. Also as a vampire I'm expected to kill all hunters." He didn't ask the question burning to excape him, 'Why haven't you killed me yet?'

"I see..." Miroku said thoughtfully, "But this brings me to another question, Why did you save me that night?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was because of my human blood." He said, not looking at them.

"That must be why you can descise yourself and stand the sunlight." Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah." Inu Yasha admitted.

"Is that your Reawakening ring?" Sango asked next, Inu Yasha looked down and nodded, "Are you still trying to finish it?"

Inu Yasha looked directly at Kagome, "Yes. But I dodn't know if I will be able to drain my last Innocent." Kagome gasped as she realized what Inu Yasha was saying. He smiled slightly, "I never should have kissed you."

Now it was Sango's turn to gasp in surprise, Mirokuu was wide eyed and looking between Inu Yasha and Kagome. "You mean she was your last Innocent?" Inu Yasha nodded, "So this must be the reason your so protective of her."

"Yeah, one of the reasons."

"WHat-" Inu Yasha shook his head, that was one secret he was not going to tell. He looked at Miroku to see he was eyeing Kagome with a perverted smile on his face.

Inu Yahsa growled and slid his jacket off his shoulders, he then strode to Kagome and draped it around her.

This drew Sango's attention to what Kagome was wearing, "What is she wearing?"

"It's a cerimonial mating gown." He told them.

"A what?"

"Werewolves and vampires don't marry. We mate fore life. THere is a ceremony involved. THe woman is dressed in the mating gown, (he didn't mention that they weren't supposed to wear any under clothes when whering the mating gown) The mating ritual is completed under the light of the moon. They have to do it ouside, there they mark their mate."

"Mark?" Kagome asked.

He was still watching her, "The immoral bites the other's neck and drinks their blood. The other mate doest the smae, replenteshing their blood supply."

"But I'm a human!" Kaogme said in discust.

"Yes, so he would've slit his wrist and made you drink his blood, after that and the bite you would becoe a werewolf."

"Oh." Kagome thought about it, "What if he was a vampire, not a werewolf?"

Inu Yasha snorted at the thought, but answered anyway, "There are two ways for vampires to do this, the only difference is when they choose to turn their mate. Either before or after the mating ritual. After the marking they would return to their room to complete the mating." Inu Yasha was blushing, but no one noticed.

"Finish?" Kagome siad, "How?"

Now they noticed the vampires flush, Miroku chuckled and Inu Yahsa answered, "They complete the mating. They...do...it." Now Kagome was flushing.

"Oh."

There was a long uncomforable silence, then INu Yahsa says, "I's your turn Kag. What's this about your brother."

Sango and Miroku look at her quizically, "I ddin't know you had a brother." Sango said.

"Two. I have two brothers and a twin sister." Now Inu Yasha rose an eyebrow at her, "My little brother is dead. So is my mother."

"What about your grandfather?" Inu Yasha asked remembering her words the first night they met.

Kagome laughed, I never knew my grandfather. But theat story was a bit more cheerful than the truth." She became slightly sad, "Where do you want me to start." She asked.

"At the begining. That's usually the best place to start." Miroku said wisely.

"Well, I guess it all started with my sister, the night she disapeared." She was still relunctant to name her.

"WHy did she disappear? Do yo know?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes I know. She was turned."

Everyone gasped, THey had all asumed she knew nothing about the imortals till this night. She chuckled dryly.

"She was turned." She repeated, "If she hadn't I never would have had to worry about the jewel."

"Jewel?" Inu Yasha asked sharply, Naraku had said something about a jewel. kagome had said she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes Inu Yasha. he jewel my brother was after."

Inu yash looked cnfused, "Isn't that what Naraku was talking about?"

Kagome nodded, Inu Yasha still hadn't put two and two together. She desided to continue her story. "A year after my sister disappeard my father and brother came across her. She invited them to join her. Naraku was easily persuaded and my father soon followed." She stopped and waited for their reactions.

Sango and Miroku appeared to be in shock. She didn't see Inu Yasha's expression because her eyes were fixed on the floor...it had become very facinating of a sudden.

"Naraku is you brother?...then Kikyo..." Inu Yasha trialed off.

Kagome finished hsi sentence, "Is my sister." She heard Inu Yasha's breath hiss out passed his teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Naraku...that sick ba**(I don't sware so you'll just have to fill in the blanks)** " Was Inu Yasha's next words. Kagome looked up at him, confused by his anger. Wasn't it supposed to be aimed at her?

"What?"

"I believe, Lady Kagome, that Inu Yasha is refering to Naraku's lust for you." Kagome quickly looked at Miroku, remembering what Naraku had said about having her...and how beautiful she was compared to her sister. Kagome paled, This meant that Naraku and Kikyo...She felt sick.

Inu Yasha saw and asked another, distracting question, "How did your mother and Sota die?"

Kagome looked at him thankfully and said, "A couple of years passed and my father and brother returned. They tried to convince us to change as well. We refused and my father killed them and would've killed me as well, had Naraku not killed him. He told me he'd be back when I was ready!" She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Inu Yasha smelled the salty tear as it escaped her eyes. He bent down in front of her and lifted her head with one hand. He wiped the tears away with his other hand. "Let's go. You need to rest." He took her hand and pulled her up, she clutched his jacket close to her body. He then pulled her towards the door.

"Where are you going? My room's upstairs."

"If that mangy wolf could steal you away so easily, what's stopping Naraku from doing the same?" He continued to pull her.

"Then where are we going?" SHe asked, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"To my place. You'll have to live with me." He told her.

* * *

**_That was fun...I hope you thought so too...don't worry, the next chapter is much better!_**

**_"Inu Yasha caught er wrist and pulled her back towards him. His free hand took the cloth from her and droped it on the floor. He drew her closer so she was stradling hs legs, "I believe you still owe me a kiss." He said. She looked at his, now clean, wound, "I'd say two." SHe said as she looked back to his eyes. He grinned at her, "I'm not about to argue with you." He said, leaning down to kiss her lightly. He didn't move away and she kissed him back..." _**

**_Like I said, It get's better! The next chapter is full of fluff...and fluffy...(giggles)_**

**_Review!_**


	14. Sleeping Arrangments

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 14: Sleeping Arrangments**_

Kagome had to run to keep up with Inu Yasha's fast pace. Finally she tripped over a protruding slab of the sidewalk.

THe force of her fall broke their hands apart. She was sure she would be soon tasting the sidewalk, but to her surprize she found herself pressed into a strong male chest. Strong arms holding her effortlessly in the air.

She glanced up at Inu Yasha's golden eyes. "Thanks." He smirked at her and started to run. Kagome was surprized, he was faster than Koga!

After Kagome became readjusted to the speed she noted that Inu Yasha was holding her bare thigh! she flushed and attempted to pull the dress down, it worked...except that now her chest was more exposed. She flushed again and crossed her arms. Inu Yasha was watching her in amusement.

"Don't say a word." She warned and he laughed.

The house they finally stopped at was anything but a house. If she was to describe it in one word it would be a castle. She stared in awe. She had been amazed at the size of Koga's home. The castle was situated on a tall mountain overlooking the city. She remembered when she had seen in as a young girl she'd dreampt of a prince charmin coming to rescue her from her personal demons to bring her there.

Inu Yasha jumped onto one of the balconies on the third story He entered what appeared to be a bedroom.

"This is my room, you'll be staying here with me." When she would've objected he told her "Kagome, this is the easiest way for me to protect you." She nodded in defeat and he set her down.

"I'll give you a tour later." He said.

She nodded and gave him back his jacket. SHe then sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him and her eyes were drawn to his shoulder.

She stood up and walked over to him, "Let me clean that for you."

He didn't bother telling her that he'd be healed by morning, just nodded and removed his shirt. He grinned when he noticed her gaze roam over his broad chest. When she had satisfied herself with looking at his bare chest she went to examine his wound. "You'll have to sit doun, your to tall." She said trying to concentrate on his injury, and not her flushed face.

He sat down on the bed and she went to the door he indicated was a bathroom. She returned and set about cleaning his wound. Kagome couldn't help but marvle at his well toned chest, and her hand kept grazing over his bare flesh. Everytime this happened she couldn't help but notice his indrawn breath, or tensing of muscle beneath her fingertips.

After she finished torturing him she stood up to take the dirty cloth back into the restroom.

Inu Yasha caught her wrist and pulled her back toward him. His free hand took the cloth from her and it fell to the floor unheeded. He drew her closer so that she was stradling his legs. "I beleive you still owe me another kiss." He said.

She looked from his eyes to his shoulder, "I'd say two." She said sadly, looking back up to his face.

He grinned at her, "Well, I'll not object to a small bonus." He said, leaning down to kiss her lightly. He didn't move away and she kissed him back.

When he felt her responding he licked her lips, and she opened her mouth willingly to admitt his tongue. When he broke away from her he didn't move away, their breaths mingled and he said, "That's one." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He moved away from her, making her come short.

She frowned at him and tried again. He grinned and leaned further away from her. Anoied, she scooted up his lap, grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth down to hers. She hadn't realized how far she had scooted until they were pressed intemitly close. Kagome could feel the heat of his body through the thin fabric of her 'dress'.

His hands were on her back, pressing her against him, molding her body to his. Her hands brushed over his chest in feather light caresses.

They slowly laid back on the bed, Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha to trail little kisses down his chin and neck, across his collorbone, til she was lightly kissing his raw shoulder. Her tongue flicked out to tease his flesh and he groaned. All pain he felt temporarally vanished under her gentle ministrations.

She remained pressed against him as she slithered down, her tongue dancing across his bare chest.

He moned and grabbed her by the shoulders, she looked up at his passion filled golden eyes. He pulled her up to capture her mouth in a desprate kiss. Suddenly she found herself on her back with Inu Yasha above her.

Now it was his turn to give her the shivers. Her dress was hicked up to the point of embaressment his hands traveled up her body to rest on her shoulders, she squirmed under him and he returned to kissing her lips. He pulled away, showing a great amount of self control. He didn't move off her though, and whispered against her mouth. "You tast very good, but I think I'll save you for later."

She didn't reply in words, but a little whimper of distress.

He drew a deep breath, "No, my little fox. Now sleep." He used his compultion on her and she was soon asleep beneath him.

He lowered his head to her neck and grazed his fangs across her pale flesh, his tongue came out to wetten her flesh above her pulse.

"I'm sure your blood would taste just as sweet as your flesh, my dear." He whispered against her thoat, "BUt I don't know how I ever even considered taking your life."

He stood up and moved her over in the bed and slid the covers over her scantly clad form.

He took another deep breath before climbing in to lay next to her.

After a few moments of lying tense in his own bed he felt the warm presence of Kagome's body pressed against his back. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, in her sleep. He slowly relaxed and turned in her arms to face her.

His arms wrapped around her, pressing her to him in a protective manor. He buried his face in her hair and was soon fast asleep.

Kagome slowly drifted back to contiousness on the winds of a golden butterfly. She was warm and felt more safe than she had in years.

Her legs were tangled up in something and her arms were wrapped around something as well. She then realised strong male arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly in place against a very strong, very bare, male chest. Her cheek was resting on this chest, and she realised her legs were entangled in his.

Her first thought was Koga. She almost paniced when she realized she didn't feel safe with Koga, and she definitly felt safe with this man.

If he wasn't Koga, then who was he? A strand of silver hair brushed her cheek and she remembered last night.

"Your awake." Inu Yasha said in a husky voice.

SHe looked up to be met with molten golden orbs filled to the brim with barely controled passion. "Moring Inu Yasha." She said softly.

**_It's short, but sweet. Was it good? The next chapter should be longer, but I have no time to write any more for this story...It's time I went to bed._**


	15. Tears

_**I'm still amazed at how may people like this story...that's the main reason I update so fast...it all depends on the number of reviews I recieve. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 15: Tears**_

Inu Yasha had been awake for a long time before Kagome, so he felt when she started to stir.

When he had woken up to find Kagome in his arms his heart had felt like it had wings. THat didn't make any sence...

He hadn't meved for fear of waking her. Her slim body was pressed against him, sending waves of desire through his body.

"Your awake." He said and she looked up to stare staright into his eyes. He watched when a flush stained her cheeks when she finally recognized the emotion burning behind his golden gaze. "Morning Inu Yasha." She murmered.

He smiled at her, "Moring Sunshine." He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose affectionetly.

She smiled back at him, it was a beautiful authentic smile, full of warmth and trust. She snuggled closer to him.

He rested his head on hers, "We have to get up." He told her, she burried her face in his chest and mumbled something.

He barely caught what she had said, "I don't wanna" He could feel her warm breath whisper along his bare flesh.

"Come on Kagome. I'll show you around." He offered. If truth be told, he didn't want to get up either, but the temptation would be overwhelming if they remained as they were.

After they were both up (he had a shirt on now) he explained to her that his half brother wanted to meet her. They had already explored his home and they were walking back into his room.

"Why?" She asked, walking over to lay down in front of him, her head braced on his lap.

"He just wants to speak with you. That's all." He assured her. She nodded, "Why don't we go see him now?" Was her next question.

"Because he's a full vampire, therefore he cannot bare the sun. He'll sleep through the day, but he'll be awake later tonight. You can speak with him then."

"Okay." She looked up at him then, "You wont leave me alone with him, will you?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Of course not. I would never leave you alone with an immortal. Be he vampire or werewolf. Your to important to me, to special, for that." He said stroking her cheek.

"Good." She said. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it close to her face, he could feel her breath warm his skin. "Is this the ring Sango was talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and touch it, it wont burn you or anything." He told her confidently.

The ring was beautiful. Four red jewels gleamed at her in the shape of a starburst, a fifth, smaller red gem was the center. Surrounding the center jewel were four smaller, clear gems. it was set on a simple band of gold. Beautiful.

After a short silence Kagome asked, "Are you going to finish it." Her voice came out a whisper, much to her discust.

She knew what that meant, he was sure. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, her back against his chest. His arms wrapped aorund her and he bent his head to her neck. His fangs grew and he brushed them against her flesh. She shivered and he was pleased that she didn't try to escape or sturggle. He only caught a faint whisp of fear in her scent, but he could feel her trust in him much stronger. He whispered against her skin, "Only if you want me to, my dear." Then he kissed her neck, his fangs retracting. Her head was bent to the side to allow him better access.

He had captured both her wrists in one of his hands, his other found it's way to her bare thigh to tease her skin.

She somehow turned around so she was facing him (he wasn't sure how because he hadn't released her hands.) he took her wrists and stretched them above her head. He was kissing her lips now. He slowly manovered them so she was flat on her back on the bed. He quickly moved on top of her, her hands held prisoner above her head, but her legs were free and quickly wrapped around his.

His free hand traced her side up to her bare underarm (The sleeves of the cerimonial gown only covered the tops of her arms). His fingers grazed over her sensitive skin and she shivered.

He was breathing heavily, but a shred of control was still in him. He relieced her hands to pry her legs loose, but her hands reached up to pull him close to her.

He gasped in surprize, and her hands slipped inside his shirt to play across his bare skin. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"Kagome, stop." He told her with as much compulsion he could muster at the moment. She did and he moved away from her quickly. He now sat in his previeous position on the bed. "Good." He said, releasing his hold over her.

She lay there panting, staring above her blankly. Slowly a flush crept over her face. She shut her eyes tight and rolled over and curled into a tight ball. Tears were forming in her eyes.

She was such a fool! She couldn't believe she had done that. A solitary tear escaped her eyes. Her heart ached.

She felt him moving on the bed, coming closer to her. His clawed hand touched her cheek and drew it up to meet his conserned eyes. She flinched away from his touch and he looked confused, "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, not wanting to open her heart, give it to him...only to have him reject that too.

_**Okay...that was so sad, and short! Inu Yasha thinks that he's being a gentlman, but poor Kagome feels that he has rejected her. How will our hero cope with this, will he find the right words to say? I should have the next chapter done in the next few days...possibly by tomorrow, but don't hold ur breath. I don't have a preview...sorry.**_

_**Review!**_


	16. Words of love

_**Hey everyone! I've updated! Well, I just want to tell you that I wont be updating everday, because my other stories have taken off now and I have quite a few stories to keep updated. I'll do my best to update at lease 1 a week, if I can, I'll do more than once.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha._**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Chapter 16**_

Inu Yasha watched helplessly as kagome curled up and started to cry.

Alarmed, he moved toward her, he felt her tence as he approached. he swore to himself and moved her face so he could look at her, "Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

She shook her head, his fingers were still clasping her chin. Her eyes were clenched shut. he didn't understand why she wouldn't speak to him. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

He pulled her close to him and she resisted. He held her close to his heart, "What troubles you?" He asked again, when she started to relax.

"I-I thought that...that you..." Her voice broke, and she began to sob.

"Thought that I what, sweet?" He probed gently.

"I thought that you, maybe, liked me...like that." She wouldn't look at him, "I-I'm sorry I missunderstood."

He chuckled deeply, "No, don't apolagize. It was my fault. Let me try to explain." He thought about it for a while, this was going to be difficult..."Your an Innocent, my Innocent. Even if I never taste your blood, as long as there is even a slim change of completing my ring I could never take you."

"Isn't there someone else, another innocent..." She trailed off.

"No. I've alrealy chozen you. Until I either drink your blood, or you die, I can never take another Innocent. I wouldn't want to either. You are mine." He told her.

She crinkled her nose up at him when he said that, "Half of me likes the sound of that, the other half is screaming at me that I'm my own woman."

He chuckled, "I'll never let any harm come to you, my innocent."

She snuggled back against his chest, "Does that mean I'll be a virgin forever?" She asked softly.

"I don't know..." He answered truthfully.

She sighed, her face was still wet with tears. She sniffled as the tears slowed.

He lifted her chin up to look at her face, "Your still crying." He accused.

She nodded, "I can't stop." She told him with a small smile.

He smiled back and reached to wipe away her tears. She shivered as he kissed each of her eyelids. Her tears had dried.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. She was asleep.

He eased her off his lap and lay her down. He then exited the room, leaving Kagome to sleep.

Kagome groggly sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

The room was almost completely dark, except for the flickering light of about twenty candles scattered around the room. She must have been asleep for a long time. The door to the balcony was open, letting a cool brease fan her sleepy body. She stretched and looked around, no Inu Yasha.

Well she might as well take advatage of his absence and have a bath. She reasoned, and stood up.

The bathroom was as lavishly decorated as the bedroom had been. THe room had a floral design, from the large claw-footed tub to the small tabs on the cabnet doors.

She started opening the doors, looing ofr a towel. SHe found a thick red one in a cabnit set on the floor.

She started the water and quickly stripped off the mating gown, and slid under the warm water.

She searched around for shampoo and conditioner and found a bottle of two in one. She smiled slightly and made a mental note to ask Inu Yasha to take her shopping.

Kagome quickly got out and towel dried her hair. She then put the dress back on, that was another thing she'd have to ask Inu Yahsa about. New clothes. She couldn't very well go prancing around in this skimpy little thing.

SHe then walked back into the bedroom to find Inu Yasha relining on his bed. His golden eyes were unreadable, but fixed on her. She paused and watched him uncertainly.

He smiled and stood up. He walked over and took her hand, "My brother's waiting."

She looked like a goddes. Wet hair shinning in the dim candlelight. Her white dress clingging to her wet body.

He forced himself to just take her hand, not to obey what his body was telling him he needed to do.

"Okay..." Kagome said, but didn't move. He looked at her in slight confusion, "Um...Inu Yasha..." She wanted to say something, but again she hesitated.

"Yes." He asked, giving her his full attention. What she needed to say was important, he could feel it.

"Um...I've been...I've been thinking." She took a deep breath and plunged in, "I will let you finish your ring."

She was trembling, and he stood in shock. He felt like he had been drenched with a bucket of ice water, but his blood was singing in his veins. Was it possible that she...He forced himself to ask her a question, "Why?"

She wouldn't look at him, then tried to rush passed him saying, "Your brother..."

Inu Yasha brabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "To h**(I don't swear)** with my brother! Why?!" It was very inportant to him that she answer him.

She finally looked up at him, her eyes were alight, but she looked afraid...why? "Your my friend Inu Yasha." That wasn't the right answer. She was holding back, not telling him something. Something important.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him, "That's not good enough, Kagome. There's something your not telling me, I can smell it. I can feel it."

She became limp in his arms, defeated, "I tried no to Inu Yasha. I really did. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to...but I did. I fell in love with an immortal." His heart stopped, "I fell in love with you." She said it barely on a whisper. At her words Inu Yasha's heart took flight, his soul sang and he felt like dancing with joy! He didn't. He just stared at her. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha." She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He continued to stare at her and she became increasingly uncomfortable beneath his scrutiny, "Inu Yasha...say something. Please."

"Never appolagize." Then he kissed her. It was a tender kiss full of love.

* * *

**_Ah! Now wasn't that a good cute chapter? I still don't know if my next chapter should be full of fluff (not R fluff-but pg13 fluff) or if they should meet Sesshomaru...Maybe I'll let you chose. So:_**

_**Review!**_


	17. Meeting the Brother

_**Hey everyone, I've had some very interesting reviews...most of them highly entertaining. I'm so very proud that my story has interested so may people. So I have a gift for all of my reviewers:**_

_**Dedication: This chapter of Innocent Blood is dedicated to all of my loyal, and helpful reviewers. I would also like to thank all the authors of the vampire stories that inspired me to write this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 17: Meeting the Brother**_

Inu Yasha broke the kiss reluctantly and led kagome to the bed. He sat down, pulling her into his lap, "You do realize what that means, don't you?"

Kagome looked at him in a puzzled fashion, "It means exactly what I said. I love you."

Inu Yasha chuckled, "Not that, I know that. But do you know what will happen if I complete my ring?"

Kagome looked at him seriously, "Yes, Inu Yasha. I do realize the full implacations of my desision. I'm not afraid to die." She said in a matter of fact voice, unflinchingly unafraid. "And if it is you I give my life for then I will die happy."

Inu Yasha looked at her with something akin to a tender expression on his handsome face, "My brave little Innocent." He said with a smile, touching her face gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress. "Yes. This is one outcome of draining you of your lifes-blood, but it is not the only way."

She looked at him with trust clearly shining in her doe-like eyes, "It isn't?"

"No. It isn't. I could Turn you." He told her truthfully.

She looked at him with shocked eyes, "I..."

"Don't worry about it right now." He told her, placing a finger on her lips to still her words.

She smiled mischivieously at himand her tongue flicked out to lick his finger. His golden orbs widened in surprise and the playful glint in her eyes intensified. Her tongue pulled his finger into her mouth to cuck on it gently.

After a few moments of the endless torture on his part, he gently removed his finger from her possession.

She gave a pouty noise, but it was soon smothered as his lips crashed down on hers hungrily. Her hands were resting on his chest and slowly crept up to tangle in his beautiful hair.

His hands were caressing her hips lightly. They were in an accward position, making the kiss rather dificult to enjoy. She shifted her posision quickly till she was stradling his hips.

He smiled against her mouth and pulled her closer. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue a chance to slip into her mouth and explore it's shallow cavern.

One of her hands escaped from his thick locks of foam white hair, to tug despritly at his shirt. Once she had untucked the red abric both her hands slid inside to graze over the muscular contors of his broad chest. She reveled in the feel of his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. He was so strong it left her almost heady.

He groaned into her mouth then broke the kiss. She was realing from the sudden loss of his lips, but then he was back. Kissing her more passionately than before. She vaguely realized that her hands were no longer hindered by his shirt. He must've taken it off.

His hands were slowly making their way over her skin, up her body, but she wasn't paying much attention to that.

One of his hands slid down her leg, eliciting a soft moan from the girl.

His hands then moved to her shoulders with a quick movement, and he slid her sleaved down, exposing more of her tender flesh to his demanding mouth. Her raised arms prevented it from pooling around her waist.

His lips left hers to trail hot fire down her neck and settle over her collar bone. His hands ran up and down her arms before resting on the lower part of her back. He then pulled her closer to him, and she was suddenly very aware of how much he wanted her.

Neither one of them heard the door open, and neither saw Sesshomaru enter the room.

He watched their display of affection for a moment before clearing his throught loudly.

Kagome's head snapped up, a blush blooming over her cheeks. Inu Yasha tenced, his lips still glued to Kagome's collar bone. His eyes rose to glare daggars at Sesshomaru, who had the audacity to look amused!

Inu yasha's tongue flicked out one last time to taste her flesh before he drew away, and quickly replaced Kagome's sleaves on her shoulders. He didn't like the idea of any male other than himself seeing one inch more of Kagome's body than was absolutely nessaccary.

Kagome tried to rise, but Inu Yasha's hands clamped down on her waist. Effectively holding her in place. "Can't you see we're busy?" He asked irritated, his voice was so full of annoyance that Kagome could almost taste it.

She was facing the half-vampire, and hadn't had a chance to see his brother. This irritated her to no end, but she didn't say anything.

She heard his voice quite plainly though, "Yes, little brother, but I was under the impression that you wanted her pure...but I could've been mistaken..." He let his voice trail off suggestively. His tone was deep, with an undercurrent that was so obvious it was almost rediculess. How could someone with such a nice, rich voice sound so cold?

Inu yasha swore under his breath and his hold on Kagome tightened, "Get out of my room, Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha said coldly.

Kagome heard the soft click of the door closing as Sesshomaru exited the room, his voice trailed behind him, "I just came to inform you that dinner is ready."

There was a long silence after Sesshomaru left, then Kagome spoke, "What are you going to do?"

Inu Yasha sighed heavily, "I'm not sure, as of yet. Let me think about it for a while." He knew what he wanted to do, but he needed to gain the currage to ask her. THe proceedure was simple, but dangerous.

"Alright." She smiled at him, as he played with a strand of her hair. "Are we going to go eat?" She asked tentitively right before her stomache rumbled loudly for lack of food.

She flushed and he chuckled, "When was the last time you ate?" He asked, still toying withher hair.

She thought for a moment looking away from his face, "Um...lunch yesterday. Before Kagome kidnapped me." He felt a twinge of guilt for not bringing her anything to eat, even if it was so much as a small snack.

"Okay, we'll go down." He said and she stood up. He caught her wrist an dtold her "I must warn you. My brother cannot eat like us, though he will most likely have a drink. I might have some as well, but you are not to touch the liquid."

"Why not?" She asked Innocently.

"He smiled slightly, "Trust me, it wouldn't be to you liking." She raised her eyebrow at him, "You'll know what it is when you see it, I was just going to warn you. Don't want you passing out on me." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh." She said. He stood up and led her to the door. He paused in the doorway and looded back at her. "We have much to talk about, later." He held out his arm to her and she took it with a smile.

* * *

_**That should satisfy just about everyone. I found a way to do both Sesshomaru and Fluff.**_

_**Review! That's what prompted me to update today. **_

**_Review!_**


	18. Glass of Blood

_**Hey everybody, I just got an editor (sp) Thanks to Bloodstar 33 all of my stories will be gramer correct and spelling error free! Everyone owes her a round of applause. We will also be fixing the previous chapters and other stories. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha._**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood _

_**Chapter 18: Glass of Blood**_

The dining room was a large and rectangular room with a large dining table directly in the center under an elaborate crystal chandelier. Windows framed the room like many dark crystals in the flickering candlelight. A large stone fireplace could be seen heating the room from behind the tall chair at the head of the table.

Candelabra were placed in the center of the table, casting an eerie glow on the crisp white table cloth and crystal plates and their matching glasses. The utensils were made of fine silver with floral designs, much like she had seen decorating Inuyasha's bathroom.

The table was set for two, directly across from each other and next to the head chair. She did notice the crystal goblet placed before the chair at the head.

Inuyasha led her to the left-hand side of the table and sat her down in the tall mahogany chair (not quite as large as the one she assumed Sesshomaru would soon be occupying). He then moved across from her and sat down. His brother had yet to make his appearance.

Inuyasha poured them each a glass of white wine from the crystal pitcher. She noticed that he had two goblets, and there was a second pitcher made of a dark marble like stone.

Silver platters were filled with savory food that made Kagome's mouth water. They sat in silence for several minutes before a door behind Inuyasha opened. Inuyasha ignored the person standing in the doorway.

He was tall and looked a lot like Inuyasha in coloring, but that was the extent of their similarities. He was tall and elegant, with an almost feminine beauty. His eyes were cool and swept over her briefly before sitting gracefully in the seat beside hers. His hair was much longer than Inuyasha's, and his clothing was just as elegant as his features.

He took the other, darker pitcher and poured himself a drink. It was a dark red liquid that she thought, at first, was just red wine. She looked closer and realized that it was much too thick to be natural wine. She paled when she realized what it was. Blood.

She felt so stupid! Of course it was blood. He was a vampire for crying out loud! She was rather relieved when Inuyasha made no move to pour some of the crimson liquid for himself. She had almost forgotten that he was a half-vampire. Actually, it had never really dawned on her, despite their recent conversations.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She felt cornered and trapped.

When she reopened them Inuyasha was watching her with concerned eyes. He didn't say anything, but started to pile food onto his plate from the overly loaded platters. She hesitated, and then started to collect food for herself.

They ate in silence and Kagome was to nervous to notice what it was she was eating, let alone what it all tasted like.

What did Sesshomaru want to ask her? She wondered for the hundredth time, her curiosity eating her from the inside out. She set her fork down next to her plate and looked at Inuyasha. He too put down his utensils and watched her with an unreadable expression. She didn't like how he acted in the presence of his brother at all.

Seeing that she was done, Sesshomaru spoke into the silence. "Kagome, I hope you enjoyed your meal?" She could only nod her head, words failed her. "Good. I have some questions that I will require you to answer for me." Again she merely nodded, "How do you know Naraku? Do you know what he is after? Why is it he is after you? Besides the obvious fact of your being a girl."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for guidance, he nodded at her encouragingly. "Naraku is my...brother." She spoke it softly, ashamed of him and what she was revealing to a complete stranger.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at her, 'That is disgusting!' He thought, but gave no other outward signs of what he was thinking. He knew what Naraku wanted her for, to some point anyway, he knew him well enough to know that he always lusted after power and beautiful women. The fact that the girl was related to him made no difference to him; look at what he did with Kikyo. He forced his mind back to what the girl was saying.

"He's after the Shikon-no-Tama." Was what she said next. Inuyasha swore loudly, she hadn't told him that was the jewel she possessed! Sesshomaru's breath hissed in surprise.

"You have the Shikon-no-Tama?" He asked sharply. Kagome nodded miserably. "I think you'd better explain." He said his voice cold.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Alright. My family is a family of Miko's that go back to the origination of the Shikon by the priestess Midoriko. Ever since the jewel was created it has been passed down to the next strong Miko in the family for protection after the original protectress was murdered by werewolves in an attempt to gain control of

the jewel. It would have been Kikyo's responsibility, but she chose to be turned instead of taking care of her heritage."

Inuyasha swore again, this was just great! If Kagome was a Miko, it would make it extremely dangerous to change her without unwanted complications. The fact that she was the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls made it even more risky, not to mention the problem of taking care of the jewel before he could change her. If they didn't figure out what to do with it, she would not be able to protect it afterwards, since it would no longer allow her to touch it.

That was one of the drawbacks to being a vampire. Only Miko's and werewolves could handle the jewel. The Miko's were supposed to protect it at all costs, and the werewolves desired it to rid the world of the vampires so they could rule the world with an iron fist. Humans would be helpless to stop them. He highly doubted that Kouga would be able, or want to even think about that. But there were other, more ambitious werewolves that would hold no qualms about such a goal.

But what would Naraku want with a jewel he could not handle?

He had much to think about.

* * *

_**Hehe. Was that mean of me? Yeah it was. I hope you will all forgive me for such a rotten cliffy...guess you'll just have to read my next chapter! **_

_**Review!**_


	19. A whole year

_**Hey, I did it, I made a reasonably long chapter! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I shall strive to update my stories faster in the future. This chapter will have a bit of fluff ad nonfluff. I hope everyone likes it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Chapter 19: A whole year?**_

The table lapsed into a contemplative silence. Kagome just sat with her hands in her lap, wondering when she'd be able to go.

Inuyasha didn't see her distress for he was thinking about what to do.

Sesshomaru did notice though, "Little brother, don't you think you should take your...mate back to your room?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and Kagome flushed like a tomato, "What makes you think we...?"

Sesshomaru raised a cool eyebrow, "Her clothing for one...and what I walked in on earlier would suggest that."

Inuyasha glared at the older vampire, but rose to his feet, "Come on Kagome."

He turned to his brother, "She's not my mate...yet." He said loud enough that Sesshomaru heard, but low enough for Kagome to miss.

Then he led Kagome back to the room. After he locked the door he turned to Kagome, "Do you have the jewel with you?"

"No. I haven't received it yet."

"Received?" He inquired.

"Sometime after my 18th birthday I will have a dream telling me where to find the jewel." She said.

"Hmm...when will you have this dream?" He asked.

"Um...I'm not sure." She said slowly.

"You aren't sure?" He snapped, eyes flashing.

Kagome stepped back in alarm, "Th-the dream comes at varying times. For some it was on their 18th birthday, but for others it took a year. I will have it before I'm 19 though."

"D---!" Inuyasha swore loudly. How was he going to last for a whole year, with her sleeping next to him? Always within reach, but always refused him. He couldn't, he knew that, "You better have that dream soon!" he growled not looking at her.

Kagome stood there for a moment, not saying anything. She was fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She walked over to the bed and sank down, crying into one of the silken red pillows.

Inuyasha was getting uneasy from her silence, and then he heard her quiet sobbing.

He turned around quickly, she was crying? Why?

He hurried over to the bed and knelt down next to her.

Why did he have this type of effect on her? She never cried, and definitely not in front of someone. If she thought back to the last time she bad cried before meeting Inuyasha, it would have been the night her family was murdered.

Inuyasha touched her shoulder lightly, "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked softly.

She looked at him, her eyes glistening with crocodile tears, "Is that all I am to you? A- a means to an end?"

He looked at her in confusion. She continued, "and what about what you said earlier? Was that a lie as well? Were you going to let me believe I meant more to you than that stupid ring?"

His eyes unclouded when he realized what she was thinking. His eyes softened and took on a smoky hue, he cried her face in his large hands. "You mean more to me then anything, sweet. Even my vampire powers pale in comparison to my feelings for you. If something was to happen to you, being full vampire would be empty. I wouldn't care what happened to me if I could not protect you."

She looked at him, studying him; weighing his words. She could find no fault, no lie. She wasn't satisfied yet, though, "Then why did you say that?"

"Say what?" He asked, brows crinkling in thought, "Oh! That! I want you to find the jewel as fast as you can because it is torture to be in the same room as you, I don't think I'll be able to stand it for a whole year." He told her honestly.

She smiled at him, "Well, you'll just have to master your impulses, now won't you?"

He didn't like that gleam in her eyes, he decided. She turned her face in his hand and licked his palm.

He shuddered, and she did it again. Her brown eyes were locked on his face.

"I suggest you don't do that." His voice was strained.

She turned and pouted at him "But why ever not?" She asked.

He smirked at her, "This is why not." He captured both her hands and pulled them over her head, then pushed her back onto the bed.

His free hand trailed down the inside of her left arm, his lips followed trailing feather light kisses.

He then did the same for her right arm, her feet were still touching the floor, and his weight pinned her down.

"No-fair!" She gasped. He lifted his head to look at her, a satisfied smirk on his lips, "You'll just have to think twice before doing something like that, now won't you?"

"Never!" She said, ever defiant.

"Then you'll just have to be ready to face the consequences." He answered before capturing her lips in a harsh, passionate kiss.

He broke away and sat up, pulling her with him.

"I won't be here tomorrow." He told her.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I have things to discuss with Miroku." Was his answer.

She knew he wouldn't tell her anymore, so she asked a different question, "Can I go shopping then?"

He looked at her with amusement, "Why?"

"Well, for one, I don't want to be bored. And besides, I need some more clothing."

He looked her up and down, "I think you look just great." He murmured, desire ever present in his assure eyes.

She gave him a pointed look, "Well, you weren't the only admiring male I have seen today."

His smirk turned sour, "Sesshomaru?" He thought back. Yes, he did glance in her direction more than necessary. He'd been even more reserved then usual, as well. "D---!" He swore angrily.

Kagome chuckled, "So, I can go shopping?!" She asked hopefully.

The half-vampire nodded, "Only if you take Sango with you."

"Well, I have to have someone to talk to." She agreed, "Oh, and can I borrow some money?" She flashed him a charming smile.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Don't you have your own?"

She blinked at him, then started to crawl towards him on the bed. Her dress fell open, giving him a clear view of her cleavage, which was more than usual due to her position. His breath hissed in, "I'll make it worth your while." She bribed, smiling innocently at him.

He was sitting by the head of the bed, one knee up. She moved her upper body around the obstacle, leaving it at the in-curve of her slim waist. Her hands were placed on either side of his legs, and her breasts brushed against his chest lightly. He was breathing harshly by this time, "A-alright." He said.

Suddenly she smiled, "Great!" She gave him a quick, teasing kiss before scurrying away. He caught her by the arms and pulled her back against him. His other knee slid up to lock her in place.

Her eyes widened in surprise, that was quick. She hadn't even noticed he had

moved till she was pressed against his strong chest. "Wha-?!" She exclaimed.

His lips were just a whisper away, "That wasn't very nice." He said. She just smiled, "Well then, you'll just have to earn your keep."

Her eyes widened further as his lips crash down on hers hungrily. His hands released her arms to travel up to her shoulders.

She would've used her hands as well, but that was her only support keeping her from falling completely against him. So she was completely at his mercy, and in a very uncomfortable position.

Taking pity on the girl, he pulled her up and moved her arms around his neck.

He still held her captive, but now he had better access to the rest of her body.

His lips trailed down to nip at her neck. His fangs grew out, and he groaned against her neck.

His vampire side desperately wanted to change her, claim her. His human side kept the beast in check, though.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice asked softly. She had noticed him tense, and he hadn't moved in quite awhile. His hands had tightened their grip on her.

Inuyasha pulled up slowly, trying to gain control of his body. His fangs were still out, and Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. She didn't shy away in fear though. No, she smiled and leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Inu."

"Why?" He asked curiously, "You didn't do anything."

She smiled up at him, "I started it, I shouldn't have teased you." She snuggled closer to his warmth. She was becoming sleepy.

His hand came up to play with her black curls, "Go to sleep." He said softly.

She made a noise of consent as she drifted into a dream. His head bent down to rest against hers softly. He inhaled her sweet scent. How could he ever last a month with her right there, let alone a whole year!

* * *

**_Well, was that good enough? I sure hope so. My next chapter will have little or no fluff...sorry. But I have good news! Someone who has been missing from this story, who is sorely missed...any guesses...I'll give you a hint. He's little, loves to play tricks (esspecially on Inu), he has bright red hair, and loves Kag like a mother...if that doesn't tell you, then you need some help..._**

**_Review!!!_**


	20. Shopping for Children

**_Well, I would have had this up yesterday but it wouldn't let me do anything...I couldn't even get into my accout..so...sorry. I believe I said that there would be little or no fluff in this...I think I lied...sorry....Well I wont keep you from the story any longer...enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha_**

* * *

**_Innocent Blood_**

**_Chapter 20: Shopping for Children_**

Kagome woke up alone in the large bed, the place next to her was still warm so

she assumed that Inuyasha had just recently left her. Then she heard the

shower going and knew exactly where the man was.

She grinned and sat up in the large bed, the red blankets pooling around her

slim waist. She stretched like a lazy cat and decided to wait for Inuyasha to

come back.

She didn't have long to wait either. Within the next few moments the water

turned off and she could here him moving around the bathroom. Minutes later she

watched the tall young vampire step out of the bathroom, long silver hair

dripping wet, a red towel wrapped around his trim hips.

At the sight of his near naked, wet body; a crimson flush stained her cheeks.

He didn't seem to notice that she was awake and went about collecting his

clothing for the day.

Despite her heated cheeks Kagome couldn't help but stare at his perfectly

sculpted body. Her eyes moved over the strong muscles of his chest hungrily.

He now had all of his clothing and was reaching for the towel to loosen it and

let it drop. Her eyes widen when she realized what he was about to do. With an

audible gasp she covered her eyes with both hands, her face now a permanent

shade of red. Inuyasha spun around to stare at Kagome, she had clearly

startled him.

He relaxed and grinned wolfishly, "Why Kagome...I didn't realize I was living

with a peeping...Tom."

Aghast Kagome opened her eyes, and parted her fingers enough to glare at him.

"I am not! You're the one who didn't take your clothes into the bathroom with

you."

Inuyasha grinned at her, "It's my room." He reminded the ebony haired beauty

sitting on his bed.

She glared at him, "I'd be happy to take a separate room if you would kindly

point the way."

"I don't think so, my dear. I'm not letting you get away that easily." Inuyasha retorted, "You're stuck with me."

She gave him a wry look and covered her eyes again. She was strongly tempted

to remove her hands and stick out her tongue at him...but if she did that he was

likely to get the wrong impression and who knows where that would lead.

So she checked the impulse and waited for Inuyasha to change. He waited for a

while before slipping off the towel, she heard it's dim thump as it landed on

the floor. Her mind was sending her very embarrassing thoughts that she really

didn't want to pursue.

He was highly amused by her shyness and thought it rather charming when she

covered her eyes like a little girl to offer him a little privacy. He slowly

started to get dressed, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face. His smile widened

when he noticed her red face darken, what was she thinking?!

"I'm done." He said simply when he was completely clothed. She peeked from

between her fingers to be safe and then let her hands slide down to rest beside

her. "We'll be having breakfast in a few minutes. The bathroom's all yours in

the meantime." He assured her, and watched as she bounded off the bed and into

the spacious bathroom.

A small smile played across his lips as he searched for the necklace. Now

where had he put that darn thing? Ah, there it was, sitting beside his bed on

one of the nightstands. He walked over and slipped the beads around his neck.

Once Kagome was safely in the bathroom she rushed over to the mirror above the sink to survey her reflection. As she suspected her countenance was as red as

a tomato, and her hair was badly tousled. She groaned aloud. That was just

what Kagome wanted Inuyasha to see first thing in the morning, though her view

had been rather nice. Her thoughts trailed back to the half naked Inuyasha and

she couldnТt help but grin to herself.

She splashed water on her heated face, hoping that doing so would cool it down

to a not so noticeable color. She found a silver hand towel and dried her face

off.

Once she was done in the rest room she felt she could face the half vampire

again and marched back into the bedroom. Who met her was not the handsome

vampire she was expecting.

Instead she was staring into the intelligent violet eyes of an ebony haired

stranger. He was about the same height and stature as Inuyasha, and held the

same cocky half smile on his lips. He was seated on Inuyasha's bed, leaning

back strong arms bracing him. He wore a red shirt with silver thread work, and

black pants. Around his neck hung a silver string of beads, after every fifth

bead was strung a pitch black stone in the shape of a tooth. He regarded her

with a look of open amusement.

"W-who are you?!" She snapped, taking her eyes off him to scan the room for

the half vampire, "Where is Inuyasha? How did you get in here?!" She

demanded, trying not to panic.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked with obvious relish.

"No." She told him bluntly.

"Ah, Kagome, I thought I meant more to you than that." His voice was rich and

deep, sending a chill down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life,

and how do you know my name?" She demanded.

The strange man just smiled at her, "You do know me. And I let my self in, I've

actually been here all night." He admitted.

Kagome glared at him suspiciously, "Get out! Inuyasha!" She called.

The man shook his head, "I'm not leaving, my Innocent. I have no reason to.

And you don't have to yell. I can hear you quite plainly." He said with an

annoying little smirk that reminded her so very much of the vampire.

"Wha..." She trailed off, her eyes going wide, "Inu...Yasha?" She asked,

finally putting two and two together. He nodded, eyes flashing at her with

amusement.

"Do you really think I'd leave you? And it would be pretty much impossible for

a mere mortal man to come in here and take you from me." He told her, "You're

not going anywhere, so don't worry about it."

She slowly approached him, "What happened to your hair?" Was the only thing

she could say.

"My hair?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your hair, your eyes, your claws, your...Why do you look human?" She asked

perplexed.

Inuyasha fingered the necklace around his neck, "This necklace is what makes

me appear human. It's just an illusion, I'm still very much myself beneath it."

"Oh." She said, sitting next to him and reaching out to touch the beads. "So,

if you took it off, you'd look like yourself again?" He nodded. "Oh. Why do

you need to look like a human?" She asked next.

"Well, I can't very well go around with silver hair and fangs, now can I. I

have to be able to blend in, and this is the only way."

"But the other day, with Sango and Miroku, when we went to the mall. You

didn't look like this."

"I don't have to do this all the time. I can be myself around Miroku and

Sango, and everyone pretty much thinks I just dye my hair. That doesn't always

work, for some things I have to blend in a little more. When I need to do so, I

just slip on this little thing and, voila, I have black hair and appear human."

She slowly processed this information. If truth be told, before she found out

that he was a vampire, she had suspected he dyed his hair. I mean, that is

obviously not a natural color. But she did see how silver hair could draw

attention to him, and if he needed to be discrete the last thing he would want

would be to stand out.

For breakfast they ate pancakes with maple syrup and a side of bacon. A pitcher of orange juice was served as well. Kagome had to wonder who made the meals

because she had seen no hired help in the halls when they had had dinner with Sesshomaru.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to Sango's house where they would be meeting up with Sango and Miroku.

Sango was all for going shopping and was even more thrilled to discover that

they didn't have to use their own money to pay for anything. Inuyasha gave

them a credit-card with the warning that they were not to spend too much. The

girls just grinned at each other, giving Inuyasha the distinct impression that

when they returned it would be with more bags then they could carry.

When the girls disappeared Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at Sango's dinning

room table to discuss the problems that both of them had discovered.

"The Shikon? Really?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha had finished his narration.

"I think we have a little bit of Info on such a jewel in the Hunter Archives,

I'll ask Sango to check it out for us. She has better contacts than I do."

"That's because you always grope them or their wives/girlfriends, then they

never want to help you again." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't grope all my contacts,а I've never even

thought about touching Kaede." Miroku defended himself, causing Inuyasha to

snort with laughter.

"I don't think anyone would even think about touching that old crone." He

agreed, "But what was it that you needed to tell me?"

Miroku looked at him gravely, "There have been two more murders." Inuyasha

swore, "That's not all, someone broke into Kagome' s apartment."

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Later that day Sango and Kagome had had enough shopping, or at least they

couldn't carry any more, and neither could Sango's car. So they decided that

they would go out to eat then return to the guys.

"I vote for Wendy's!" Kagome said happily, Sango grinned in the driverТs seat.

As they pulled into Wendy's parking lot, Kagome saw something move out of the

corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was that had caught her attention,

but all she saw was a cardboard box. She stared at it for a moment but nothing

happened. She was about to look away with it moved again. "Sango. Park the

car and go inside, I'll be right in."

Sango gave her a questioning look, but didn't argue. She'd be close enough to

hear Kagome if she screamed for help.

Kagome got out of the car and walked over to the box, what could be in it?

Kittens? Puppies? A small wild animal?

She cautiously approached the box and peeked inside. Two large aqua colored eyes stared back at her, from a small face framed with wild red hair. A child?!

"Hello." She said softly, so as not to startle the boy, he just stared back at

her, large eyes blinking innocently. "My names Kagome, where are you parents?"

The little boys eyes misted over, "Mommy and, and daddy are gone." He told

her. Kagome's heart bled for the small orphaned child.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

The little boy nodded his head. She smiled at him and held out her hand, "Come on, lets go eat then."

The little boy grinned at her, baring tiny sharp, pearly white fangs. At the

sight Kagome let out a small gasp, "Your a werewolf?" She asked quietly.

The little boy froze, the smile disappeared from his face. He nodded, eyes

downcast. She smiled at him and picked him up. "Don't worry about it, I'm not

going to leave you just because you have fangs, if I did that I'd never be able

to face Inuyasha again."

"Inuyasha?" The little cub asked, "Is that your dog?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "No, he's my...boyfriend." She said, only slightly

unsure of herself. They hadn't really discussed it yet, but she was sure that he

wouldn't be mad at her for saying so.

Kagome took the small child into the restaurant and found Sango sitting at a

table, waiting for her.

"Kagome! There you are! What were you do...?" Her eyes landed on the small

form tucked into Kagome's arms, "Is that a child?" She asked, her eyebrows rose

in surprise.

"Yes. What's your name anyway?" She asked the small boy.

"Shippo." He told her.

"Shippo, this is my best friend Sango. Sango, this is Shippo, he'll be joining

us for dinner." Sango smiled at the boy, "Shall we go order our food then?"

Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Shippo said excitedly, "Can I have Chicken Tenders?" He asked

hopefully.

"Of course,аyou can have whatever you want." Kagome told him.

Kagome and Sango watched in amazement as Shippo ate everything in front of him like a starving wild man, he slurped up his drink then eyed Kagome's and Sango's

sandwiches hungrily. Kagome hid a smile behind her hand and slid her dinner

towards Shippo, "You eat it, I'm not hungry." She told him, and watched as

Shippo's face lit up with glee and he scarffed that down as well.

"So, Shippo, where you live?" Sango asked, when Shippo was finally full.

"In the box." He told them honestly.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed in astonishment. "You mean to tell me you were

living in that...that...that ...box?" She could find no better word to describe

the box, then box.

Shippo nodded.

"Well, who takes care of you then?" Sango asked next, though she already knew

the answer.

"I do." He told them.а Eyes wide with innocence.

"Well, would you like to live with me?" Kagome asked him, looking him in the

eye.

Sango eyed her skeptically, but Shippo was overjoyed, "Really? Can I?!"

Kagome smiled serenely, "Of course you can."

They were driving back to Sango's house, Shippo asleep on Kagome's lap. "So,

are you sure Inuyasha will let you keep him?"

Kagome chuckled, "You make it sound like I found a lost puppy, not a little

boy."

Sango glanced over at her, her eyes darting down to glance at the sleeping

child, "He's a werewolf."

"I know." Kagome said, nonplused. "That doesn't matter though, he's just a

child, and no child deserves to be alone. And I'll not be the one to leave him

out to starve in the street."

Sango shook her head, eyes back on the road, "I don't think you understand,

werewolves and vampires d-"

"Werewolves and Vampires hate each other with a passion. Yes, I know. I got

that impression when Kouga kidnapped me, besides, when I was younger I was taught

all about the differences of the werewolves and vampires, and what they like and

dislike. I wouldn't be surprised if I know more about them then you do." She

informed her best friend.

Sango glanced at her, but didn't say anything. "Well, you'll have a fun time

convincing your half vampire friend to let him stay with you. And don't even

try to shift him over to me, I'm not looking after some snot-nosed kid."

Kagome chuckled again, "Don't worry about that Sango, convincing Inuyasha will be no problem, no problem at all."

"Where the H--- are those two?" Inuyasha stormed. He hadn't expected them to

be out all day, they were just shopping after all.

"Inuyasha, sit down. Your not going to get them here any faster by wearing a

hole through Sango's floor." Miroku said with amusement.

"Shut up, Monk." Inuyasha growled, "What is taking them so long?"

"They are shopping Inuyasha, no normal girl would dare to take less than a day

shopping, especially when they havenТt been shopping for days." Miroku told him

knowingly.

Inuyasha turned to glare at Miroku, and then froze when the sound of a car pulled up in front of the house. He growled and marched to the front door to swing it open.

There stood Kagome, and Sango. He growled again, "What the h--- took you so

long?" He ground out.

Kagome smiled at him charmingly, batting her eyelashes. That wasn't a good sign.

"Well," She started, but he cut her off when a scent drifted to his nose that

he didn't recognize, but held a something familiar in it.

"What, is that stench?" He asked, "Werewolf?!"

Kagome smiled at him, and then he caught sight of the little boy snuggled in

her arms, staring at him with wide eyes. "You're a vampire!" The little boy accused.

"What do you think your doing? Put him down!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, Inuyasha, he's going to be living with us."

"Us?" Both Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time.

Shippo looked up at Kagome, "This is Inuyasha? I thought you said he was your boyfriend, but he's a vampire!"

"No! He's not living wi- Boyfriend?!" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, and Kagome flushed, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha, he will be living with us, or I'm moving out."

* * *

**_Well, that was fun...did you like having Shippo as a werewolf? Oh, and he does have a tail...just thought I'd mention that...anywho..._**

**_Review!!!_**


	21. So Where's the Kid sleeping

_**Hey...you know all in all I think that last chapter went over rather well if I do say so myself...I got quite a few new reviewers telling me what they though...as well as a few older ones...and then there were the older ones who have desided they are too good for my modest story...lol...just kidding I am really very happy with all of my reviewers...please don't take offence in what I just said...yeah...I think I'll shut up now...before I dig myself any deeper...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

**_Chapter 21: So Where's the Kid Sleeping?_**

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. He didn't even spare the child a look.

He didn't like the thought of a werewolf living in the same house as him and

Kagome, but the threat of losing her weighed more heavily on his heart.

Kagome stood in shock for a whole two seconds, which Shippo took full advantage

of it and slipped from her grasp to go explore, then she squealed with happiness

and launched herself at a stunned Inuyasha. She hadn't expected him to give in

so easily, actually she had expected more of a challenge; though she wasn't about

to complain!

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome leaped forward and wrapped her arms around

his neck, nearly knocking him off his feet from her momentum. His arms wrapped

around her automatically, and he stepped backwards to keep from falling. Well,

if this was the reaction he'd get from agreeing with her, he'd be more then

willing to do so more often!

Sango watched the scene unfold before her with growing amusement. 'Well, that

was surprisingly easy.' She thought to herself, she had expected Inuyasha to

put up more of a fuss. She had also known that Kagome would win in the end.

Her musings were cut short when she felt a hand touch her posterior in a very

intimate manner. Then she heard a voice from close to her ear, "Very touching,

is it not?" She looked over at Miroku, fuming and flushing from his touches and

his nearness. He wasn't looking at her but straight ahead to the previously

fighting couple.

"Pervert!" She yelled and attempted to slap him. But he deftly ducked her

flailing fist and took a few steps away from her, she advanced on him.

There was a yowl from behind him and then he tripped backwards as Sango's pet cat

darted between his legs. He lost his balance and fell flat on his rear. He

looked shocked, and more then a little confused.

Sango picked Kirara up, laughing. "What's wrong Kirara?" She asked. Then she

saw the little boy walk into the room, head bowed and tail drooping dejectedly

behind him. "Oh." Sango said with a smile.

Shippo sadly walked over to Kagome who picked him up, "Don't worry, Shippo, she

did that when she met Inuyasha as well." Sango told the little boy.

He looked up at her, "Okay. Can I play with her later then?"

She smiled at him, who could deny that cute little face with those big blue

eyes? "Of course, Shippo. She just has to get used to you, then she'll be

happy to play with you." The little cat was still yowling and hissing, so she

stroked the long white fur in a soothing manner and told her, "Shhh, Kirara.

It's okay. He's a friend." Kirara stopped hissing at her soothing

ministrations and soon started purring.

Shippo yawned toothily, "Inuyasha. We'd better get back." Inuyasha merely

nodded and led the way out.

The ride home was done in silence. Shippo was snuggled into Kagome's arms,

sleeping soundly. Inuyasha and Kagome were both absorbed in their own

thoughts, so they didn't say anything, besides, Inuyasha was still upset about

Shippo.

Kagome cast him a sideways glance through her lashes, 'He really is cute when

he's sulky.' She thought with a smile.

Inuyasha caught her looking and her secret smile, "What?" He demanded

curtly.

She smiled, "Nothing Inuyasha."

He didn't believe her, but let it slip.

Back in his room Kagome was helping Shippo into one of Inuyasha's large

shirts. The half-vampire was just finishing bringing in all of Kagome's

shopping bags.

"Come on Shippo, let's get you into bed." Kagome said and picked him up, and

headed for the bed.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No way! He's not sleeping on the bed!"

Kagome turned to give him an exasperated look, "Then where, pray tell, is he

supposed to sleep?"

"On the floor." Inuyasha said without hesitation.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?!" Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her

voice like fine poison. "Of course he's supposed to sleep on the floor! How

utterly stupid of me." She suddenly turned very serious, "Come on Inuyasha,

have a heart, and stop being such a bully. He's sleeping on the bed, and that's

all there is to it."

"Yeah!" Shippo added, "Why don't you sleep on the floor?"

"Because, brat, it's my bed!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Fine!" Kagome snapped, "I'll sleep on the floor and you two take the bed!"

"What?!"

"No!"

"Why not? You two seem to think there's only enough room on the bed for two

people, and neither of you seem willing to give an inch. So I'll sleep on the

floor."

"Fine, he can sleep on the bed." Inuyasha said grumpily. "As long as your not

on the floor." Shippo nodded.

She smiled at him, "Good."

Shippo was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. Kagome then

moved to fold Shippo's clothing.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome floated around the room, putting away her newly

bought items in drawers that he had previously emptied. She also did a few

touchups on the decorations. But she completely ignored him.

After a while of this he finally moved to stand behind her. She hadn't

realized he had moved till his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled

her back into his strong body. She tensed.

He lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling aside her long raven black hair.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" He whispered. She didn't answer, so he kissed her

neck. He received a shiver in response, but she refused to give in.

He then nipped the spot he had previously kissed, and then his tongue darted out to

dance across the slightly red skin. She trembled more violently, melting

slightly in his embrace. "You taste good." He whispered against her neck, his

tongue licking her sensitive neck once again, and she moaned slightly.

She finally leaned back into him fully, one of his clawed hands trailed up her

side to brush the hair away from her neck. He trailed feather light kissed up

her neck to the base of her ear. He then drew her earlobe into his mouth and

sucked on it slightly before releasing it. "Dance with me?" He demanded.

She turned in his embrace, and her hands came to rest on his shoulders, his

hand dropped back to rest lightly on her hip. "But there's no m-" She started,

but was cut off when soft music started to play. "How did you-?" She tried

again, but was stalled when his lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Does it matter?" He asked. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around

his neck, bringing her closer to his warmth. His arms snaked around her thin

form, locking her against him. They swayed gently around the room to the

calming, romantic music. Her head sunk to rest on his chest, and he let his

face be buried in her hair.

Sometime late that night they finally made their way into the bed, the music

switched off on it's own. Shippo wasted no time in snuggling up to Kagome,

still sleeping peacefully. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and

he fell asleep breathing in her soothing, yet exciting scent.

Inuyasha was the first to awaken, and the first thing he realized was that

Kagome was not snuggled into his protective embrace. If she wasn't with him,

then where was she? He sat up and received is answer. Somehow, that little

runt had snuck in between them, Kagome was on the opposite side of the bed from

him. Shippo curled up against her side. Inuyasha growled low.

Shippo stirred at the threatening sound, but didn't wake.

Inuyasha quickly got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. He quickly

stripped and stepped under the cool water pouring from the showerhead. Despite

the cold liquid drenching his skin, his blood remained hot, pounding in his

veins with anger and lust. He forced his mind off the topic of the girl asleep

in his bed.

Instead he turned his thoughts to the murders. Normally these type of things

didn't bother him, he was a vampire after all. But these had an effect on the

night world as well as the day world. The attacks appeared to be quite random,

and had no pattern what-so-ever, except for the fact that all the victims were

girls between the ages of 15 and 20.

That in itself wasn't what concerned him. The fact that the attacks seemed to

be from both vampire and werewolf was though. Normally this type of thing

wouldn't bother him, after all both vampire and werewolf needed to kill to

survive, but there were strict laws regarding how, where, and who. Almost all

of those rules had been broken. Not to mention the fact that whoever had been

committing these murders (apparently vampire and werewolf) had not even

attempted to cover up the way they had killed and drained them. They didn't

even attempt to make it appear like a human murder.

No, something was not right here, and it stank of Naraku.

* * *

**_Well I have some good news for all of you...you will be recieving the next chapter very soon. It's already written...all I have to do is type it up and send it to my editor...depending on how long it takes her to check her e-mail we should have the next chapter out very very soon...So all I have to say to you all is:_**

**_Review!!!_**


	22. trust

_**Okay, I have to appologize to everyone for the late update, my editor got sick so she couldn't fix my chapters...so it will not be as pollished as the last ones. When she get's better I will reload this chapter and have it fixed up for you all, k? I hope you enjoy it all the same. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha._**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Chapter 22: Trust**_

Inu Yasha steped out of the bathroom in the same manner as the previous morning: bare except for the big puffy white towelwrapped aorund his hips, long silver clinging wetly to his head and upper torso. The pointed tips of his ears peeked through his snowy locks. He didn't bother looking toward t he bed, though he suspected Kagome was fully awake and watching him.

"Ahem!" Yep, she was awake.

He turned to look at her with an amused halfsmile on his face, "Not keep on repeating yesterday, are we?" He asked, noting that the child had yet to awaken.

She flushed, but didn't cover her eyes.

"Oh! So you do like what you see!" He exclaimed, moving quickly to sit next to her on the bed. She flushed deeper, and wouldn't meet his eyes, but that meant she was looking at his well toned chest. No! That just made her face heat more! She forced her eyes up and found them now glued to his lips.

This was not good! She susspected her face would remain a permanant red for the remainder of her life. She forced her eyes down to the hollow above his collar bone. that had to be a safe spot.

He chuckled, "Don't tell me your shy." Her eyes flew up to meet his, fiire flashing in their brown depths. "No, I didn't think so."

He put a finger under her chin to draw her closer. She came as if under a spell. her eyes glued to his.

His lips were almost on hers, he could almost taste it!

"Ewww! Kagome! Are you going to kiss Inu Yasha?!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she jerked away from Inu Yasha. If she were honest, she had actually forgotten about the sleeping child.

Inu Yasha hadn't. He turned a very evil look on the wolf cub. What a time for the brak to wake up.

"Go get dressed, Inu." Kagome said, a nice blush staining her cheeks.

He gave her a look that plainly told her that if the kid weren't there, she wouldn't have goten off quite so easily. He stood up and went to get his clothes. She watched him, not moving.

He was so perfect, so strong. The sight of him thus clothed left her reeling.

He turned back and caught her gaze. A smirk graced his lips, "You might want to go have a shwer. But I wont stop you if you want to stay." At her fresh blush his smirk widened.

She sprang from the bed and dashed to the bathroom, his laughter followed her. "Jerk!" She muttered under her breath, but his sharp ears caught it.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, everyone too absorbed in their thoughts to notice what they were eating, let alone to stir up a conversation.

Shippo was figity, his thoughts scattered. _'I have a new moma!'_ Was what ocupied most of his thoughts, but a few other thoughts spread a tendril of uneas through his mind._'I wonder if He's looking for me again. I hope He doesn't find me, I like it here.'_ Then he shivered vilently and looked around wideyed. _'Somethings wrong. I can feel it.'_ He glanced at the vampire, his alert eyes told shippo that he felt it too. But what was it?

Kagome was too busy worrying about her piling latework for school to notice the guys unease.

How on Earth was she ever going to get caught up? Despite Inu Yasha's reasurances that it was alright, and not to worry about it, she did worry. A great deal infact.

Her education was very important to her, and nothing the vampire could do or say could change that.

Although he was a rather large distraction. She glanced at the half-vampire from under her lashes.

He felt her gaze and looked back at her, "I won't be here tonight." he said suddenly.

"Oh? Why not?" She asked, blinking in surprise.

"I have to feed. And it's my night to patrol." He told her bluntly.

"Feed? As in blood?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yes Kaogme. I need more blood. I'm becoming rather weak, and weakness is very dangerous, especially for a half-vampire."

"Oh...But what about this?" She asked, indicating the meal in front of them.

Inu Yasha shook his head, "No, this only satisfies my human side, keeping me healthy in between feedings. I may only be half vampire, but I am still a vampire. All vampires need blood to survive. My human blood only gives me extra time between feedings, alowing me to eat and drink mortal food, which is poisonous to full vampires, and gives me protection against the sun."

"Oh. There's so many rules, and drawbacks to being a vampire." She said throughtfully. "Why is it, then, that you want so badly to become a full vampire?"

Inu yasha looked ather, debating with himself whether or not to trust her, _'You want to make her your mate don't you? How will that relationship work if you don't give her your full trust? She has already given you everything she can, including her life, and blood. Trust her!" _A small voice in the back of his mind pointed out.

_'That's true!' _He realised, _'I do need to trust her. I will trust her.'_ He looked her in the eye, "I am a half-breed Kagome. Caught between two words, two races. But I am neither. I have no people, I grew up alone, and I will remain alone for the rest of my life. Scorned by both peoples, unless I find a way to become pure, like everyone else. I have been an outcast for my whole life, I want to be free of all the persicution and distrust I recieve from everyone."

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "I trust you Inu Yasha. With my life, and my heart." She said, "I would never judge yo ubecause of your mixed heritage. Actually, I find it rather appealing." She said with a seductive smile, her hand rose to trace the pointy shape of his ear.

"Ah! Mushy stuff!" shippo exclaimed and ran of to burry his head under a pillow.

Kagome giggled and made to move off his lap. Inu Yasha stopped her by wrappin ghis arms around her. His eyes were serious when they met hers. "Not everyone is as nice as you."

"But Sango and Miroku..."

He hushed her with a finger placed on her lips. "They thought I was a mortal till recently. They are still getting used to the idea that I am not."

"Oh." She whispered and he remuved his finger. She smiled and snuggled into his embrase.

He kissed her forhead lightly, "I don't deserve you." He said sofly.

She smiled and looked up at him lovingly.

"Are you done yet? Is it safe to come out?" Shippo's muffled voice reached their ears. Kagome laughed and disentagled herself from the man holing her. She walked over to the bed, very stealthily.

Inu Yasha watched her in amusement. If Shippo's head weren't covers, he was sure the little brat would hear her soft movements and slow carefull breathing, but shippos' head was coverd. He was completely unsespecting when Kagome grabbed him and started tickling him mercilously.

He let out a squeel of surprise and then started to wriggle out of the girls hands.

Kagome wasn't about to let him go quite so easlily. She caught him again and pinned to the boy to the bed, to continue tickling him.

After watching theis for five minutes, Inu Yasha got an idea of his own. Was Kagom ticklish?

A preditory smile spread across his handsome features and he stood up from his viewing point. No longer satisfied with just watching. He moved much more skillfully then the young woman had. Even Shippo, curently too breathless to pay attention to anything but the nimble fingers tickling his sides, wouldn't have noticed.

Inu yasha attacked Kagome's sides with a vengence. She tenced for a brief moment before attempting to flee, a strangled giggled escaped her lips.

Thelittle boy took full advantage of the girls preocupied state to scraple from beneath the girl and run into the bathroom, shuting the door soundly behind him. He would not be coming out for quite a while.

"L-let me go!" Kagome chocked out with her laughter.

Inu Yasha grinned and spun her around to face him. "I don't think so sweet." He said with his usual cocky halfsmile.

He pinned her beneath him, "Shippo has locked himself in the bathroom. Your all mine." Then he continued to tickle her without mercy. She writhed beneath him, trying to escape his expert hands, but he was too strong.

Her movements were slowly driving him insane! He had to force himself to keep tickling her and not to start kissing her senceless. With his luck, the brat would choose that exact moment to reemerge from the bathroom.

One more innocnet movement from the girl finally sent him over the edge. With a growl his lips crushed against hers harshly. She instantly stopped moving and melted into the kiss.

He lifted his head just enough to breath out the words, "Remind me never to do that again." Then his lips were on hers again.

As he had feared, the child chose that moment to reapear. He took one look at them and squeeled his discust, "Inu Yasha! I thought you were tickling her! Not kissing her! You guys are so gross!" He declaired.

Inu Yasha paused to look at Shippo, then continued to kiss Kagome.

Kagome laughed into his mouth and pushed him away. "Inu Yasha!" She scolded.

"Oh, fine!" He exclaimed and moved toward the windo.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He looked back at her, "I have work to do. Don't worry though, I'll be back by lunch."

She survied him critically then nodded her consent, "Alright, but don't be late."

"I wont." HE said, then he was gone.

Shippo, surprisingly, didn't want the vampire to leave. Especially with this feeling in the air. What if something happened and he couldn't protect Kagome? What if He came? Kagome was no match for Him. Shippo would be forced to go back, and he didn't want to go back. Even if it meant living with vampires.

Yes, he knew there was one more vampire living in this mansion. If he wasn't mistaken it was none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

Just his luck. He finally finds someone to take care of him, and she's living with the two strongest vampires alive.

That just figured.

* * *

**_Well, I hope that was worth it, I spent a long time on that....I have the next chapter all ready planned, once I have it typed up I'll put it up. _**

**_Review!!!_**


	23. Dark Dreams

_**Well, I think I have all of you pretty much jumping off the walls to know what's going to happen next. Just so you know...I plan to reveal who "He" is in a few chapters...trust me...I don't think you'll like what I did grins wickedly For now, just enjoy, and keep guessing! **_

**_Oh, and please excuse spelling and grammer, my editor is still currently out of it...she will not be able to edit any of my stories until she is no longer sick. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 23: Dark Dreams**_

True to his word Inu Yasha returned for lunch. They ate in silence and Shippo couldn't help but notice the slight tang of blood on the vampire's scent. He had fed recently.

Soon after lunch Inu Yasha disappeared once more.

Shippo was edgy all afternoon and when night fell he took a long while to go to sleep. When he finally did fall asleep it was a light sleep and he tossed and turned all through his dreams.

Shippo wasn't the only one who had difficulty falling asleep. Kagome could also feel the uneasy tension that hung in the air like a drug. But it held more excitement then fear for her, much to her puzzlement.

She wasn't able to fall asleep as easily as Shippo was, though it was no easy feat for the child. She lay wake late into the night, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and unable to turn off her hyperactive mind.

When she could remain still no longer she got off the bed and started pacing.

_'What is Inu Yasha doing right now?' _She wondered.

_'Patroling. Hunting. Feeding.' _A voice in her mind answered very reasonably. She shuddered at the thought and forced it down.

The idea that he was a vampire, a creature of the night would take a little getting used to. The thought that he was the same as- _'No!' _She cut herself off furiously, _'He is nothing like them. He is not like Naraku and Kikyo. He has proved that time and again!' _She screamed at herself. How could she even think like that, after telling him how much she trusted him.

That was the problem, she did trust him. It was his nature that she didn't fully trust. _'Does that even make sence?' _She asked herself wryly.

_'Of course it makes sence!' _She reasoned, _'I trust him. I know that he will protect me from any harm, even if it means protecting me from himself. That's a part of his nature.' _

_'You mean the nature that you were doubting just a few moments ago?' _That anoying voice reminded her.

_'Yes. I mean No! I mean...I don't know!'_ She strangled down a sob and sank into one of the chairs. _'Now look at me! I'm talking to myself!' _

The voice chose to ignore that hystarical comment, _'Your confused, it's okay. I think I see what you meant, though. His vampire nature is what frightens you. You know all to well how strong that call is. That is what destroyed your family after all. Your afraid that you'll lose him too, to the same thing that you lost your family to. Your afraid to find yourself alone again.' _The voice pointed out again. _'Yet, you also know that it is in his CHARACTER to protect you from everything. Character and Nature aren't that very different.' _

Once she had calmed herself down to a non-hystarical point, she glance over at Shippo and smiled, "He reminds me so much of Sota." She said aloud. _'But Sota would be fifteen now, if he was still alive. Shippo's still a child.'_

Her eyes glazed over slightly at the thought of her brother. She brought her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them securely and her head resting heavily on her knees. Tears danced down her cheeks to dampen her dark green nightgown. Her head felt heavy and her limbs were unbeleavably week. Still the tears flowed.

Her mind was over run with memories of her childhood, of her family before her sister's disappearance. Before her father and Naraku were Turned.

Sota and her mother ocupied most of her thoughts, but an ocationaly an image of Naraku and Kikyo as they were now would slip passed her guard and wring out more tears.

_She was in a fog, looking around for someone. 'Is this a memory as well?' She thought._

_Then she spotted them. Five shadowy figures coming toward her through the dense fog. Frightened, she turned to flee in the opposite direction and saw two more figures approaching from that direction!_

_Franticy she spun to go to her right, but there stood one more of the shadowy figures, advancing through the fog. Paniced, she spun around again to go in the opposite direction, but there, too, was a shadowy shape moving in her direction through the mist. _

_She could now seen the first group of people. It was her family!_

_Her mother, her dad, two brothers, and her twin sister. Just as they had been before Kikyo's betrayal._

_The two figures that had been revealed were now clear as well. It was Naraku and Kikyo, in their current state of undead. She shivered._

_The figure in front of her slowly came into focus. Her father. The vampire. _

_She turned around and saw that the last figure to approach her was her mother._

_She smiled at Kagome and held out her hand. "Come. You need to know where your inheratance lies." The voice was not that of her sweet mothers. It was malodious, and resounded through the large dream-space, like they were in a large domed room. Reverberating off of invisable walls, swirling around her in comforting tendrils of love and peace._

_Kagome reached out and took the offered hand. The woman/mother spoke again, "you will find it in a place close to her heart." _

_"Find what?" Kagome asked, slightly confused. What was this strange woman in the form of her beloved mother talking about?_

_"The jewel, sweet. The Shikon no Tama." The figure replyed._

_"Oh." Kagome said softly, unable to take her eyes off of this mysterious woman. Her brows soon knit together in confusion, "What does that mean? 'I will find it in a place close to my heart?'" _

_"I know not, sweet." _

_"Well, then what do I do with it?" She tried again, and couldn't help but think, 'What about Inu Yasha?'_

_"Follow your heart, dear. That will always lead you in the correct direction. Though, most of the time that path is longer and more painful then the other answers." She smiled at Kagome with sympathy, "Remember, not all vampires are bad. THink of them as human's wolves."_

_"Human's wolves?"_

_"Yes, wolves only kill the weak and sickly beasts of a heard. Then never kill more than is needed to feed the pack. Nothing goes to waist. _

_"Vampires are the same way, really. Except when chosing those who will complete their ring."_

_"I see. Do you know how to destroy the jewel?" Kagome asked next._

_"I'm afraid not. You will have to find that out on your own. I must leave you now, Kagome. Be safe." The last was said in her mothers voice, causing more tears to leak from her warm brown eyes. _

_She nodded and watched her mother fade into the misty backdrop. _

Inu Yasha returned to find Kagome asleep in a chair, crying. She was curled up into a small ball.

He gently picked her up and carried her towards the bed. When he lifted her she shifted to clutch his shirt tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. Her steady breathing revealed that she did so, while still asleep.

He tried to set her down on the bed, unlock her fingers, but she wouldn't release him. Just clung harder. He smiled slightly and kissed her forhead, her fists loosened, but not enough for him to slip free. He also noticed that the brat emediately snuggled into her side.

He lay her down fully and kissed her temple again, whispering softly, "Shh. I will not leave you, I promise." She relaxed again, but still refused to let him go. He smiled at her and his clothing seemed to fade from his body, leaving him in a pair of shorts. He slipped onto the bed next to his sleeping Innocent and felt her move closer to his warmth.

He was asleep in no time, holding her close and never planning to let go.

* * *

_**I know that that was a bit short, but it's all I can do now. My back hurts from bending over to look at my notes and I'm getting hungery. Plus, I think it's a good place to stop. More mystery and action to come, promise! Now I've gotta go work on more chapters to other stories...(cringes slightly) I have lots of catching up to do...**_

_**Review!!!**_


	24. Surprise Visit

_**Okay, as you all know I don't reply to individual reviews because if I did I don't know how long this would end up being...and in the end it would get rather boring...unless I'm much mistaken, you are mostly all like me: when a writer writes reply's to reviews I just skip everyone elses, get to their reply of mine (if the even do do that) and then on to the story! Well, I do have some reminders for everyone. Some of you have forgotten that Kagome has to be a virgin if Inu Yasha is to ever become a full vampire...which lots of you seem to want...(me too!) also, the Shikon no Tama...that has a big roll in this...only werewolves can use it (besides Kagome)...for vampires it means destruction, and werewolves win the war, it can never be used for anything else because vampires can't use it...which brings up an interesting point...how can Naraku use it if he's a vampire? I think I'll leave you to stew over that for a bit...now Read!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Innocent Blood_

_**Chapter 24: Surprise Visit. **_

A shadowy figure watched from the concelement of the trees as the half breed left the mansion with the child. It was midmorning so Sesshomaru was asleep. It would be that much easier to take the girl.

"Soon Kagome. Soon you will be mine."

Another figure was watching the mansion intently as well. He smiled with pleasure when he smelled Kagome's scent. _'The kid did something right for once.' _He thought, and took note that Shippo was no longer in the building with the girl, but Inu Yasha was gone as well.

He smirked, _'This will be easy!' _He thought, _'I can always come back for the kid. Besides, when he discovers his new mommy is gone, he'll come running home, especially when he knows I'm the one who took her.'_ Besides, he knew that Shippo wouldn't be able to stand to live with the vampires without Kagome there to give him comfort and keep the demons at bay. He'd be coming home soon enough. Of that he was sure. Now all he had to do was wait.

Kagome woke up in a cacoon of warm blankets. She was comfortable, but, oddly enough, it didn't feel quite right. She turned over to burry herself further into Inu Yasha's protective embrace, but there was no Inu Yasha to give her that embrace.

She frowned, maybe he was in the shower, though she didn't hear the shower running. She turned over again and reached out to draw Shippo closer to her body. Her arms wrapped around nothing. She sat up and looked around, confused.

Inu Yasha and Shippo weren't with her? They weren't in the room or bathroom, or any of the other rooms close by that she could hear. Where were they?

She quickly surveyed the room and saw the breakfast laid out of a small table for her. A crystal vase sat in the center cupping a single blood red rose. She smiled and stood up, walking over.

She bent down and gently cupped the rose in her palm, and smelt it dellicately. She relieced it and stood up, finally noticing the cream colored envelope proped up against the vase.

She took it and noticed, before opening it, that it was sealed it with an old fashioned wax seal. A cresent moon stood as a backdrop for two crossed swords, it was imbeded in a deep red wax. She carefully opened it and pulled out the letter it contained.

_My Dearest Innocent, _

_Do not fret, I have taken The Brat to Sango's. She'll take him shopping for more clothing, and watch him for the rest of the day, with the help of The Pervert._

_I'll bring him back around sundown. I thought you could use a day to yourself. Relax, take a bath, and don't worry about anything. I'll bring dinner and don't worry about lunch either. _

_Remember, I'm always with in reach, call and I'll come. No matter how far appart we ar I'll here. _

_Inu Yasha_

Kagome could help but smile at the sweet letter. Who knew that Inu yasha was that consiterate?

She placed the note back in the envelope and set it back where she had found it. She ate a long leisurely breakfast, then headed to fill the bathtub.

She found one of her new outfits, a black dress with red embroidery. She spent about an hour in the bath then put the dress on.

She walked into the bedroom and froze. Her eyes locked on the form lounging on the bed. Black hair hanging down in a long ponytail. Black hair, not silver. Brown eyes watched her appreciatively as she entered the room, raking her form up and down. She suddenly felt that the knee length dress wasn't nearly long enough.

"Koga." She breathed out, hardly believing it.

He grinned at her, "Kagome. I told your pet vampire that I would come for you."

"Inu Yasha is not my pet!" She told him forcelfully.

He rose an eyebrow at her, "Oh really. Then would you care to explain why you haven't been drained yet. Your human, it's in his nature to kill humans, expecially innocents. And you, my dear, are about as innocent as they come."

Kagome's face flushed in anger, "How did you find me? Inu Yasha told me that you didn't know where his and Sesshomaru's home was. And I know you couldn't track us."

"Shippo." Was his simple answer.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Shippo?" She repeted.

"Yes. He's my nephew." Koga grinned at her.

"Nephew?" Great she sounded like a parrot!

"Indeed. Shippo is my sister's only child. Vampires killed his parents. I've been taking care of him for a few years." Koga explained.

Kagome couldn't believe it! "So, it was a trap?" She asked, "He got me to bring him here, so then you could follow him and find me?" She didn't like that idea. Shippo couldn't have betrayed her like that. He was to sweet, to adorable, to innocent. Wait, no, he wasn't very innocent, but the other words described him pretty well.

Koga laughed, "No, my dear, he didn't do it on purpose. It was pure coincidence that you were the person he caught." Koga stood up and started towards her. "He had run away from me again. I was looking for him, and I happened to find you." He grinned at her, "I must admit, I'm very glad he ran away." He now stood right in front of her, when had he walked that far? Last time she saw, he was next to the bed, now he was gripping her arms, pulling her towards him.

"Kagome," He said in a husky whisper, "You have led me on quite the chase. It's now time to give it up and just come home with me." He bent his head to kiss her neck, she wrenched herself away from him.

"No Koga! I'm not going 'home' with you. I am home. I love Inu Yasha. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Don't be foolish, Kagome. He's used his mind powers, his vampire charm, to make you think you love him. He's just saving you for a midnight snack! I won't let him, Kagome! You are mine!"

"Wrong, _wolf._" A new voice spoke from behind Koga. Kagome's eyes flew open wider. No! Not now! "She is not yours, she was mine from the moment she was born."

Koga turned to face the new threat to his claim on the mortal woman. "And who are you?" He asked irritably.

"Naraku." Was his elequent answer, he bowed mockingly. "Now get your hands off Kagome."

"Naraku?" Koga spat the name, "You mean Naraku The Betrayer? What could you possibly want with Kagome?" Koga's hands tightened around her arms, and Kagome was actually glad he was there. She despretly wished Inu Yasha hadn't left.

Inu Yasha! That was it! If only she could call out to him, but how?

"Kagome is mine, by right of birth." Naraku answered.

"And what does that mean?" Koga asked with barely discised discust.

"It means she's my sister, and soon to be lover." Naraku answered.

"You sick b-----!" Koga yelled, holding her closer. "Stay away from her!"

"I'm afraid, little puppy, that you have no right to tell me to stay away from her. Seeing as she is my sister, I have prior claim. Now step aside, before I have to hurt you."

"No! Stay away from me!" She finally was able to find her voice.

Koga looked at her tenderly, "I won't leave you alone, Kagome. Not like that discusting half-breed did."

Kagome had to refrain herself from slapping him and yelling "He was letting me have time to myself you conceited jerk!" But she didn't, instead she shot him a glare before turning her attension to the more imminent threat. Naraku.

"I will tell you one more time, step away from my Miko." Naraku said.

Miko? Koga turned to look at Kagome with shock, she was the one destined to bring back the Shikon no Tama?

She smiled at him guiltily and he turned back to his advisary.

He stepped in front of Kagome, finally letting go of her, now red arms. "In that case, I have even more reason to keep her!" He annouced, "And why is it you want the carrier of the Shikon no Tama. It's not like you can use it!"

Naraku smiled evily, "You might be surprised, wolf. I am more adept then you think."

Kagome watched her brother in shock. What was he talking about? The Shikon no Tama? Her Dream! She suddenly remembered.

Naraku caught the slight widening of her eyes, he smirked at her, "So, the kitten knows where her toy is." He then turned back to face Koga.

_'Inu Yasha!'_ Kagome thought on the verge of tears. _'Please come home soon! I'm scared!'_

Inu Yasha dropped the vampire he had just killed to the ground unceramoniously when Kagome's mind speach reached him. He hadn't known she could do that.

But even if she couldn't have, he still would have felt in his heart that she was in danger. He turned to Miroku briefly, "Kagome's in touble. Clean up this mess." Then he dissapeared into the darkness leaving Miroku to stare after him in slight confusion.

* * *

**_THat long enough??? Or do I need to keep trying? If you say I need to keep trying it might take me a little longer to update...but I shall start as soon as I update a couple other stories...I hope everyone enjoyed it...oh, and if you haven't already read my story My Feelings...read it..It's really sweet...InuKag, fluffy, and I think you'll enjoy it. Anywho:_**

**_Review!!! (hey that rhymed!)_**


	25. Kidnapped again

_**Well, I have had this written for long enough, I finally got around to typing it up...sorry I took so long...will you ever forgive me?...No? Oh, well...I guess that I'll just have to convince you you still like me by giving you the next chapter...just to warn you...there is Kikyo/Naraku moment in this one...I just wrote it down and feel sick now...theyre siblings for heaven's sake...it's discusting! Unfortunitly...I don't have any control over this fic(dosn't that seem odd) but if any of you are writers you'll understand that when you find a good plot and you have the characters, the story practlically writes itself...your just there to write it down...Well...read...don't worry, it's not very bad...a little kiss is all...jsut read..if you don't want to read that part...it's less than a paragragh at the end of the chapter..skip it if you don't want to read it...I don't blame you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own INu Yasha**_

_**

* * *

**_

Innocent Blood

_**Chapter25:Kidnapped...again!**_

"You'll have to get through me before you can even go near Kagome, Naraku." Koga said cockly, stepping in front of the girl and crouching into a fighting stance.

"You don't even stand a chance, pup." Naraku said icily.

"Try me!" Koga dared. Was he nuts! Did he even know what her deranged brother could do?

"Koga, no." Kagome whispered the warning.

He heard and turned to give her his usual toothy grin, "Don't worry, my dear. I'll take out this trash, then we can finally be together." Then he attacked Naraku, missing Kagome's next words.

"But he'll kill you." She watched as Naraku easily blocked Koga's head on attack.

"You'll have to try harder, little puppy!" Naraku said mockingly. He turned around with a piviot, and slashed at Koga's face.

Koga leaned away, but was still struck on the cheek. Crimson blood trickled down his cheek from the wound. Kagome watched as the bloody wound slowly truned from red to pitch black.

Koga cautiously touched his cheek, and winced as pain seared his cheek and fingers. His eyes became slightly paniced when he saw his hand come away covered in black blood. His eyes shot up to Naraku, "What have you done to me, you b!"

Naraku smiled coldly, "Sorry, must have slipped my mind." He said unconcerned, "My claws and teeth have been tipped with black poison."

"B-black poison?" Koga asked, his voice unsteady and his breathing harsh.

"Yes, you might say it's the ultimite test of strength. If you are strong enough to survive you will only pass out. When, or if, you wake up you will be fully recovered."

"You B!" Koga swore as he sank to his knees, "Kagome, run." He whispered before slumping to the floor.

Kagome was frozen in fear, was he dead? Naraku laughed evily and her eyes shot up to her brother. He watched as she started to edge towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, my sweet." He said. Suddely he was next to her..

She screamed in surprise and tried to back away. He caught her arms and pulled her towards him. "You had the dream, didn't you?" He asked suddenly, "You know where the jewel is."

Her eyes widened, how did he know that? She started to struggle. "I's no use, dear sister." He said, drawing her closer to stop her struggling.

"Let me go!" She shouted Flinging her free hand in his direction. A bright, white light shot out of her hand and he released her with a pained hiss.

She crumpledto the floor, uncontious from her inexperience in using such large amounts of her power.

Naraku's burn healed quickly and he reached down to lift Kagome, "Stupid girl." He muttered, "She could have killed herself."

He turned towards te window and paused. There was a dark figure blocking his way. His eyes shifted to the slumped figure of Koga still on the floor.

"Put the girl down, Naraku." The figure said.

"I don't think I will, boy.' Naraku said, not moving. "She will help me find the jewel."

"And what do you plan to do with her when she's found the Shikon?" Inu yasha asked when he stepped forward.

Naraku smiled sickly, "She'll become my queen."

"What about Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked.

"What about Kikyo? She's of no use to me." Naraku countered.

"What if she refuses." Inu Yasha said, gesturing to the mortal in Naraku's arms. How was he going to get her away from him?

"Why would she refuse me, the most power full being on earth. Especially with the Shikon's power backing me." Naraku said confidently.

"She's in love with me. She would never agree to mate with you." Inu Yasha countered.

Naraku laughed coldly, "Love? Don't be silly boy. Your an immortal, she's a miko, a mortal. She's drawn to you, to the danger that being with you brings into her otherwise drab life. It's a natural part of all humans, you would not understand, you were never human."

"No, but I'm half human."

"That means nothing! She is not, and never was in love with you. There is no such thing as love. Only lust and power. Those are the two things that drive all beings, human or otherwise." Naraku enlightened the halfvampire.

"Do you plan on changing her into a vampire, then?" Inu Yasha changed the subject. His blood was boiling at the thought of someone else sinking their teeth into Kagome's flesh. She was his!

Naraku's cold laugh brought him back to the present. "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? She's much more uselful as a mortal. Not to mention more controlable."

Inu Yasha gaged, this vampire was crazy!

Suddenly Naraku bent down near Kagome's neck, his eyes were stil on Inu Yasha, gauging is reaction. "I don't know how you can live in the same room with this delisious creature and not go insane. Smelling her most tantalizing scent and not go over the edge. Not to taste her, not feel her lifes blood merge with your own. How can you not feel that urge to taste her, to take her?" Inu Yasha watched in discust as Naraku's tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick Kagome's neck senuously.

Inu yasha felt hsi fangs lenghthen as well as his claws he growled at Naraku menecingly. How dare Naraku touch something of his!

Naraku lifted his head and smiled, "Did I hit a nerve, little boy? Do you not like people touching what is yours?"

So the jerk did know what he was doing.

"Put her down." He finally said, no longer wanting to question the sick jerk. He wanted Kagome back, an dout of Naraku's arms!

"I don't think so, boy." Naraku said coldly and rushed passed Inu yasha, who blinked in surprise.

How could he move so fast! All vampires were unnaturally fast, but none had that kind of speed!

Inu Yasha spun around to face the demon, but he was gone. He had taken Kagome with him.

When Kagome finally came to, she was lying in a large bad. Purple seets and blankets seemed to drown the girls slight form with the aid of pitch black pillows.

She tried to sit up, but found her arms were chained to the bed. She could still move them, but she couldn't leave the bed.

She sat up and looked around the room. There were no windows so she couldn't even be sure if it wasn't still daylight. The room was lit by the flickering light of a dozen or so candles. The room was decorated richly in dark colors.

She sivered despite the fact that it was warm and she was drowning in blankets.

She tugged vainly at the chains, but only served to bruise her wrists.

How was she going to get out of this mess? Did Inu Yasha know she was gone? Did he even dcare?

Now that was a stupid question! Of course he cared! He may not have said anything about love, but he hadn't killed her yet, and he was certainly attracted to her. That had been obvious fromtheir first meeting, when he had saved her from those two would-be-rapists. He would save her again, she was certain.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door, the only one in the entire room, opened.

To her surprise, her sister walked in. She looked identical to Kagome, except for her hair was straight and her eyes were greay and rimed with red.

"Kagome." She said lightly, coming to sit ont he bed.

"Kikyo." She achknowleged.

"What? No hug?" Kikyo said mockingly, "Didn't you miss me?"

"I missed my sister." Kagome admitted, "But I did not miss you."

"I'm crushed!" Kikyo said dramatically.

"Im sure you are, Kikyo." Naraku spoke from behind his vamprie sibling.

Kikyo shot up from her seat and turned to greet him. "Naraku!" She said, then puaed to look at Kagome. She then walked over to Naraku and pressed her body against his intemently. He smiled in amusement at her antics. She reached up and captured his lips with her own.

Kagome watched her siblings with discust. Her discust skyrocketed when Naraku responded by squeesing Kikyo's buttox.

He puleld away and ordered, "Leave." In a voice that would sugest he was uneffected by the passonate embrace he'd just shared with his younger sister.

Kagome felt sick when Kikyo obeyed, leaving her alone with her perverted brother.

* * *

_**Okay, that was completely discusting...now I feel dirty...maybe I'll go take a shower, that might help me feel better! ugh..and Kagme's stuck with him! Inu Yasha better hurry up or his dear little Innocent won't be so innocent any more! (shakes head) I really do feel sick now...**_

_**Review...I'll update soon, then we can get over this part and back to some good Kagome Inu Yasha stuff to make everyone feel better...if you feel totaly discusted, I sugest rereading a previous chapter or going and reading My Feelings...cute little one shot about Kagome and INuYasha's confessions of love.**_

_**Review!**_


	26. Temparary Truce

_**well, I tried to update yesterday, but it was just to long...and kept getting longer! So you'll just have to make due with today. I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update this story, I knew what I had to do, but I wasn't sure how to do it...you know? Well, long story short...I did it...and now I can update...and now you can read! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**_

* * *

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 26: Temparary Truce**_

Inu Yasha blinked in surprise before turning towards the window, but it was a vain attempt to stop the evil vampire. He was already long gone, and he had taken Kagome with him.

Inu Yasha swore fervently before turning back to survey the room.

A quick glance around reveled the slumped form of his werewolf rival, Koga. He slowly approached the unconsious form of Koga. He was breathing, but barely, and his pulse was weak.

Inu Yasha regarded the wolf carefully, _'Stupid wolf thought he could defeat that traitor by himself! And with Kagome in the room to distract him!'_ The stupidity of the wolf never ceased to amaze Inu yasha.

Reluctantly he lifted Koga off the floor and laid him on a spare bed in one of the quest rooms.

Inu Yasha wasn't sure if he was greatful that the wolf had been there to delay Naraku till Inu Yasha returned, or if he was incenced by the fact that the worm had felt inclined to steel his girl from under his nose!

He left Koga alone in that room, pausing only long enough to place a few restraining runes around the room. Now if the cocky young man woke up and desided to leave Inu yasha would know, and he wouldn't have to chase the stupid wolf around the city. Frankly, Inu Yasha wasn't up to it, not when Naraku had Kagome. Besides, he had the nagging susspition that he would need Koga's assistance later that night.

With the assurance that Koga was out of his hair he left a breif message for Sesshomaru for when he awoke, then rushed out of the building. He had a few...chores...that needed to be completed before sundown.

Kagome shuddered, she now wished Kikyo hadn't left her alone with their brother.

Naraku just stood there, watching her, his eyes devouring the sight of her slim body. What had happened that had changed her siblings so drastically?

**Flashback**

"Naku! Naku!" The two four year old girls cried as their older brother came through the door.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" He smiled back at them. He may be too old to show or recieve affection from his mother, and father, but his sisters was another matter.

"Ou gonna take us to wiva?" Kaogme asked.

"Yeah! You pomised!" Kikyo agreed.

Naraku looked at his father for permission, and recieved a conenting nod. "Alright!"

"Yea!" The twins cried happily jumping up and down. They gleefully ran into the kitchen to collect the bags of bread crumbs they saved for the ducks.

Naraku fallowed them and took the bag his mother held out to him. Before he could run off, she kissed his cheek.

He quickly retreated, whiping the back of his small fist over his cheek, "Aw! Mom!" He whined.

She just laughed and shooed them out the door.

It was getting late by the time they got to the river. All of them gathered on the bank, carefull not to fall in.

Hungry ducks and gees quickly gathered around them when they realized they were to be fed.

Kagome watched the birds with delight as she threw single peices of bread onto the water for the ducks and geese to fight over. The birds dived towards the crumb and greedily fought over who would have the privilage of eating the peice.

Suddenly the hairs on the backof her neck rose and she shivered. Automatically the child glanced up to see who was watching her.

There, across the river, stood a dark figure, shaded from the light of the fading sun by the shadow of one of the large trees on the other bank. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was watching them.

Nervously she edged closer to her brother, never takign her eyes off the man standing across the river from them. SHe clutched at her brothers shirt, tugging at it in a desprate attempt to atract his attention.

"Kagome?" He asked, glancing down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking in her pale countanance and nervous state. He followed her gaze across the river, to the man standing there, wathing them. "Come on girls." He said, taking their hands, "It's time to go home." Kagome held no qualms, she clutched his hand and followed, not looking back.

"What! But I'm not dun!" Kikyo complained, glancing back over her shoulder tring to catch one last glimps of the water fowl. Instead she spotted the man across the river. She stared at him intrigued.

She dissapeared shortly after that event, and their older brother and their followed shortly.

**End Flashback**

"Kagome, you have grown up haven't you?" Naraku said, approaching the bed. She didn't react at all, just watched him in stony silence.

Finally he was standing next to the bed, she would have moved away, but the chains prevented her that lugxury.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and drew her toward him by placing his hand under her chin, "Where is the jewel, my dear?" He said in a low, seductive tone. "If you tell me now, I'll be gentle with you, maybe I'll even let you se your dear little half-breed again before he dies."

Kagome pulled back from his grasp and flattened herself against the head board.

"You would have been better off if you had just done as I asked and told me where the jewel was." Naraku said with a sad shake of his head.

"Never!" SHe hissed at him, fire in her eyes.

In an instant he had seized the chain that bound her hands together, then with a sharp yank he pulled her to him, his face inches from her own, "You will." He promised.

THe first think he had to do was follow Naraku to wherever it was he had taken his Innocent. This time he made no asumptions as to where the creature was taking her.

At last her came to a stop about a mile out of town. It was a large mannor that appeared to be deserted. THat didn't surprise Inu Yasha in the least. WHat did surprise the half vampire was the size of the building.

It was twice the size of Taisho mansion. And he was sure it housed a large number of Naraku's followers.

He swore to himself, careful not to do it loud enough to alert any of Naraku's fellows to his where abouts.

He then left to find Naraku and Sango, he'd need their help.

Kagome's breath caught in her chest, then started to pound loudly with fear.

Naraku was a very dangerous man, she realized.

"W-what does it matter?" She managed to get out in a terrified whisper, despritely trying to distract him, "It's not like you can use it."

Laughing harshly he reliesed her to stand up, looking down at her, "You innocent little girl." He mocked, "I don't have to be able to touch the jewel to use it."

"But Kikyo can't use it either." Kagome pointed out, earing another laugh from her brother.

"No, no! All I need is you." H esaid, neaning down so that he was closer to her level. "YOu will control the jewel for me, my sweet."

"And if I refuse?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him his lips close to her ear, his hot breath licking across her neck, "You have no choice. You will obey me, and you will be my queen."

Kagome sat in total shock, _'Inu Yasha!'_ SHe thought desprately to herself, _'Please hurry!'_

Inu Yasha sped up when he recieved her call. He had to hurry and find the hunters so he could get back to the mansion.

Inu Yasha finally tracked Miroku down, he was at Sango's house, waitng for him to show up.

"Well?" He asked when INu Yasha came through the door.

"Is Kagome ok?" Shippo asked fromthe top of the stairs. Sango entered from the kitchen, looking worried.

Inu Yasha sighed and ran a hand through his wind tousled hair, "Naraku took her."

Shippo sniffed the air, "Really, I smell Koga." He said, then his eyes widened and he clamped both of his hands over his mouth.

Everyone turned to look at the cub sharply, "How do you know Koga?" INu Yasha asked.

Shippo started to edge backwards towards Kgome's old room. He laughed nervously, "Well, you see..." He started, then trailed off. HE glanced at Inu Yasha nervously, "He'smyuncle." He said in a rush before dodgeing into the room and slamming the door closed.

Inu Yasha was at the top of the stairs in an instant. He pulled the door open and headed towards the window, where Shippo was desprately trying to unlock it and push it open before Inu Yasha reached him.

He clamped a fist around the childs puffy wolf tail, lifting him into the air, "Gotta."

"Oww! Inu Yasha! That hurts!" The child cried, trying to ease his pain.

"Stupid, whining, runt." INu Yasha muttered, but complied with the werewolf's wishes and readjusted his hold on him. "So, how do you know Koga?"

Shippo crossed his arms grumpily, "He's my uncle, I told you that already."

"You mean you lied to Kagome about not haveing a family?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, I didn't have a mommy or daddy." Shippo corrected him, "no one asked me about any other family memebers."

Inu Yasha didn't say anything, just carried Shippo back downstairs to join Sango and Miroku.

Kagome felt something wet touch her ear and she shudered, Naraku was licker her ear! _'Gross!'_

He drew his tongue back into his mouth and raked his teeth across the sensitive flesh of her neck.

She whimpered, fear washing over her in a cold wave, leaving in it's tracks a slight sheen of cool sweat.

She was sure he was about to bite her. Sooner or later it would happen. She could only hope that he would wait till later, giving Inu Yasha more time to get there and save her.

She knew he would, she just had to give him time.

Inu Yasha briefed them on what had happened, halfway through his recurrance of the events he felt Koga try to escape the comfort of his prison.

He ignored the immortal for the moment, he'd deel with him later.

Once the hunters, and Shippo, knew the basics of what had happened they all headed to the Taisho mansion, where they would speek with Sesshomaru.

It was dusk by the time they arived at the mansion. Sesshomaru was just starting to wake up, so they went to pick up Koga first.

The werewolf sat on the bed, sulking. He had obviously tried to escape, but had found the strange magic that enforced the vampiric runes was too strong for him to break through. He was left to sulk, and wait for Inu Yasha to come back.

Koga bounded to his feet the instant the door opened, "You stupid little half-breed! Why did you lock me up in here, I have to save Kagome!"

"Wrong. I have to save Kagome." Inu Yasha corrected him briefly, "And that's exactly why I locked you in here, so you wouldn't chase after Naraku and -" He was cut off by Koga's angry voice.

"You're in on this aren't you! You are Kikyo's little pupet! I've heard all about that! You helped plan this!"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes to try to calm down, "I did not plan this Koga. Why would I help Naraku steel Kagome from my own room? If I _was_ in league with him, then I would have just given her over to him, not held her here so I could protect her from idiot's like you and Naraku! And I am deffinitely _not_ Kikyo's 'pupet'. Now, as I was going to say...: I didn't want you chasing after Naraku only to get yourself killed."

Koga was silent for a moment, "Do you know where he took her?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you when I tell Sesshomaru. Come on, we need to speek to my brother." With that he left the room.

Koga stood frozen for a moment in shock. Wait a minute! Him, a werewolf, speek to Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful vampires? "Wait! Your kidding right?" He asked, forcing a nervous laugh, "Very funny Inu yasha, now tell me where she is."

Inu yasha turned to Koga with barely controled anger, "I most certainly am not kidding. We don't have time for this, come on!" then he left Koga to follow behind him with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"You!" Koga said with slight anger, "Your in trouble when we get home. Ayame is not happy with you."

Shippo snickered at his uncle, "She's not happy with you either."

"I'll pretend I never heard that." Koga said kurtly, continuing to ignore the chile, who laughed with glee.

"What's this with Ayame?" Sango asked Shippo in a whisper, Koga ignored them all intently.

"Yeah," Miroku asked, "Who is she? Koga's sister?"

Shippo snickered again, "Yeah right! She's been after Koga for years, ever since they were little. She's always been deeply in love with him. Then he declaired Kagome his woman and crushed all her hopes of being with him. He's been looking for her since she disappeared, and Ayame has not been happy about it. Trying everything to distract him, or make him chose her instead. He has completely ignored her the whole time."

"Hm..." Miroku said, straightening up and looking at Koga thoughtfully. Sango sighed and hit Miroku in the head. "Ouch! What was that for Sango?"

"I just felt like it." She said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess that's alright...If I get to grope you for free once." Miroku said with a self confident smile.

"WHAT! No! No! No!" Sango said fervently.

Miroku sighed with regret, "Ah, Sango...just this once? Please!" He begged, giving her large innocnet puppy dog eyes.

"No." She said firmly, refusing to look at his irisistible face. She knew he'd be pouting for the rest of the night, but she was not going to let him grope her for free, even once. It might encourage him.

"Inu yasha, what's this about?" Sesshomaru asked when everyone was seated around a large round table. "And why are there two werewolves, and two hunters in my house."

"Kagome's been kidnapped." Inu Yasha said, "We'll need Sango, Miroku, and Koga's help."

"Hey what about me!" Shippo complained loudly.

Inu Yasha ignored him, so did everyone else, "Naraku took her, and his headquarters is more than twice the size of Taisho mansion. We will be needing as much help as we can get. If he has Kagome, then he might already have the Shikon."

"Hm. I think that Inu yasha is right." Sesshomaru stated, almost to himself, "This is too much for just the vampires to handle." He turned to Koga, "We will need your help, are you willing to rally the werewolves to fight with us in this?" He asked.

Koga thought about it, "Well, if Naraku has the Shikon, then he is as much of a threat to the werewolves as he is to the vampires. I think a truce will be able to be made for these circumstances."

"Good, and what about you, mortals, are you willing to work besides those whom you prey upon?" He asked of Sango and Miroku.

They shared a look, then Sango spoke up, "Kagome is our friend, if she is in danger, then I want to help. I have been friends with Inu Yasha for a few years, and Miroku even longer than me, so we have no qualms about fight alongside the Immortals."

"Then it's settled. We will strike when everyone is assembled. Koga, bring your wolves here, we will wait for you." Koga nodded and slipped away, "Inu yasha, I will need your help calling the vampires, Jaken is not fast enough." The vampire who had been hiding in the shadows, bowed to his lords and left to search for whatever vampires he could find on such short notice.

Inu Yasha nodded, and led Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to his room to wait, then went to rally the vampries with his half brother.

* * *

_**Well, that was certainly long...I hope that will make you all happy. The fun begins next chapter! I'm almost done with this fic, I can just feel it! If you haven't already read it, I made a short side story to Innocent Blood. I would suggest reading it. It's a very fluffy one-shot staring Miroku and Sango. It's Entitled: Inncent Blood Side Story: Collecting...as I said, it's very good and fluffy. I figured I needed to tell you how that bet in the beginging of this story turned out...one hint: Miroku won. grins**_

_**Well, I'll be going now.**_

_**Review!**_


	27. Trap

_**I am terribly sorry for the late update...don't worry, I have not forgotten this, or any of my stories. **_

_**Oh, just as a side note, you might want to read my side story for Innocent Blood before you read this chapter. It's the conclution of the Bet between Sango and Miroku...it will make their actions in this chapter make more sence. **_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! Please keep it up. I also take well to ideas...tips or anything else you happen to think of...so if you want to tell me something or point something out that might make my story better...feel free to tell me...how else am I supposed to get better? and please...I know I can't spell...I thought we'd already gotten over that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Bood**_

_**Chapter 27: Trap**_

Inu Yasha left Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in his room. If any vampries arrived early, they wouldn't harm them if they remained in there. Then he made his way to the Summoning room.

He opened the door and entered a small cirlular room. It was not decorated in any way, and the only furniture was a small alter that stood in the center.

Sesshomaru stood in front of that alter, looking at the two objects that rested on the surface, under a thin sheet of protective glass.

Inu Yasha crossed over to stand on the opposite side of his brother, and Sesshomaru lifted the cover without looking up. Each took one of the objects and put them on. Sesshomaru's was a ring without a center peice. Inu Yasha's, a necklace with a small white spherical jewel.

Without saying anything, Inu Yasha moved the jewel on the necklace towards the ring. Sesshomaru pushed his hand up, meeting the jewel. It fit perfectly into the vacant center of the ring.

There was a pause, then a small jolt of electricity shot through both of them, causing their immortal blood to pulse with excitement.

Inu Yasha dropped the necklace as Sesshomaru pulled away. The necklace fell to his chest where it thumped to a stop against the cushin of his flesh and clothes. Without a word, the brothers exited the room and sepparated.

The vampires had been summoned.

Kagome stared at her brother with a nervous expression, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, why, exactly what I said. You will have no choice but to be my queen, and you will do it willingly." He added, capturing her face with his hand.

She wrenched her face from him and scooted back, plastering herself against the head board. "Your crazy." She said, convinced, "I'll never be yours, and deffinitely not willingly. Your my brother! That's sick!"

He laughed, "And who said it's sick? Society? Family? Well, I gave up my family when I chose to become a vampire. And I have a new society, ruled by me. I make the rules Kagome."

"Rules are made to be broken." Kagome said defiantly.

He ignored her, "Rule number one Kagome: You will be mine, without complaint. Rule number two: You will do everything that I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it."

"Stop!" She yelled, covering her ears and clenching her eyes shut, trying to block him out. Block out reality.

"You are mine. Look at me Kagome." He said, using his vampiric cumpultion on her. She slowly looked up at him, afraid. He waved a hand infront of her slowly, a ring flashing on his hand, "Now, be a good girl, and come give your brother a kiss."

She tried to shake her head, say no, he was wrong. Her lips remained closed, and her head refused to shake.

To her horor, though, she moved closer to him. Her legs moving of their own accord, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. She leaned up to kiss him on the mouth, he didn't move, but let her make the contact of her own accord.

Once her lips met his, he took over, reaching his hands up to pull her against him forcefully, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth.

_'Inu Yasha, help!'_

She felt weak, helpless. She also felt something overcoming her. Sweeping her up to lock her away somewhere. Somewhere dark, and lonely. As the kiss ended, so did her world. She knew nothing more.

Inu Yasha heard kagome's call and paused, something was different this time. She seemed weaker, farther away. Desprately he tried to send her a tendril of comfort, but it was repelled.

He cursed, something was blocking him from reaching his innocent!

He quickly made his way back to his room and led Miroku, Sango, and Shippo down to the front lawn. Sesshomaru was waiting there for him, with a large number of vampires.

He noticed some of the looks Miroku and Sango were getting, and growled at the vampires warningly. For the moment, the mortals were safe.

Shippo hid on his shoulder, so no one really saw him.

Soon Inu yasha caught the scent of werewolves; so, unfortunitely, did the vampires. The hissed threateningly, readying their claws for a fight. "Stop!" Inu yasha comanded them, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword, which he had taken from his room. His brother had made a truce with the animals, and he was going to honor that vow if it meant killing a few vampires to make his point. The few vampires who had started towards the threat, paused, "Sesshomaru made a pact with the werewolf clan. We are going to team up, without fighting, so that we can defeat Naraku."

Then he ignored everyone and strode to where Sesshomaru was speaking to Jaken. He gave Sesshomaru the directions, then left, taking Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with him. The other vampires would follow later, led by Sesshomaru, when all had grouped together.

Naraku smiled in satisfaction as he looked into Kagome's vacant eyes, "didn't I tell you that you would be mine?" HE asked the non responsive girl.

He moved her so she was sitting on his lap and started to toy with her hair, looking at her. She looked like her twin exactly. Only difference was that she was alive, making him want her more. She didn't move, only looked at him, not really seeing him.

"Now, my dear." He said, pushing her down so that she was laying on the bed. She didn't argue, but went quietly, "Tell me," He caressed a hand over her shoulders and down one of her arms. SHe didn't react, just stared ahead of her. "Where is the jewel."

"In the place closest to my heart." She answered in a monotone voice.

He kissed her on the lips again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, then pulled away to trail kisses to her ear. Then made his way down her throat, to rake his fangs over her pulse. The feel of her lifesblood beating softly against his teeth and lips steadily made his blood boil. Made him long for something only mortals and half mortals possessed, real crimson blood. His own blood was the slugish black blood he had stolen from the living mortals he had drained.

"Literally?" He asked, running his hands down her sides to tug at her shirt till it came loose from her pants.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Hm." He said thoughtfully, pulling her shirt up slightly to tease more of her pale flesh. He started to suck on her pulse point, sliping his hand further up her shirt.

Then he heard the door open and close. He looked up, it was Kikyo. He caught anger in her eyes before she covered it with a mask of indifference.

He chuckled to himself, removing his hand from his sisters shirt, resting it lightly on her hip. His other hand move up to trail over her collar bone lightly. Kagome didn't respond.

"Yes Kikyo?" He asked, amusement in his voice, along with impatience.

"Inu Yasha is on his way, the two humans are with him." She said coldly, not looking at her twin.

"Hm...and Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"He is gathering the vampires before following. The werewolf clan is also gathering."

"Good, good." He said thoughtfully before turning back to Kagome, "You may go." He dismissed.

Kikyo didn't move, "What about the jewel." Naraku looked up at her, she was staring at Kagome with an expression he almost couldn't read, bordering on jealously.

"You do not need to worry about the jewel, Kikyo. I will work on it myself." Kikyo flashed her eyes up to meet Naraku's. She turned hurridly to the door and stormed passed it, slaming it behind her angrily.

Naraku laughed and turned back to his little sister, he leaned down to tug at her ear with his teeth, "Do you hear that, sweet?" He asked in a whisper, "Your little pet is on his way to save you. Too bad he's walking into a trap, and there's no way you can save him. Even if you wanted to, which you don't, do you?"

Kagome didn't answer and he laughed again, "Show your big brother just how much you love him." He demanded, not bothering to use compultion.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around her brother and kissed him, rubbing against him in answer to his order.

"THat's a good girl."

Inu Yasha went into the building, wasting no time in attempting to find Naraku. Sango and Miroku stayed behind to clear out the front as much as they could.

Cautiously they slipped into rooms surrounding the hall, expecting to be challenged emediatly.

Nothing.

The room was completely empty. They moved out to check the next room. Again the room was deserted. So was the next three they tried.

They shared a look then continued on, following Inu Yasha into the dull gray halls. It was completely silent except for the slap of their shoes on the hard wood floor.

Slowly the hair on the back of Sango's neck rose, sending tingles down her spine, "We're being watched." She said softly to the young man at her side.

"I'd say more like stalked." He answered back int the same low tones. She looked over at him sharply.

"Somethings not right." She said after another long, silent moment.

"I believe Inu Yasha has lead us right into a trap." The slayer said, "And he is heading into the the thick of it."

"How like Inu Yasha." Sango said wryly, before lapsing back into a thoughtful silence. "I think we should find Inu Yasha, warn him."

"I think he already knows." Miroku answered her, "and even if he doesn't, I don't think it would make much of a difference. He's stuborn, we know that." He was silent for a moment before continuing, "Besides, if some sick vampire kidnapped you, nothing would stop me from getting you back." He said, staring into the dull musty hallway in front of them.

Sango froze, staring at Miroku with a mixture of shock and disbelief, "You mean it?" She asked softly.

He paused and turned back to look at her, "Every word."

Inu Yasha traveled quickly through the building, searching for a sign, for anything that might give away the whereabouts of his Innocent. Nothing. Not even a whiff of her scent. If he hadn't followed Naraku here earlier, he would have doubted anyone lived here.

He could also sence eyes on him. The sheer silence of the building shouted their presence.

A door opened behind him and he spun around to see who it was. Two scents assulted his nose at the same time. One as sweet and pure as a spring rain, the other twisted and evil.

A dark figure stood in the doorway, blocking him from seeing Kagome. "WHere is she?" He demanded, knowing that she was nearby, "If you hurt her, Naraku, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Naraku taunted, "You can't do anything to me, little boy. Not while Kaogm and the jewel are in my keeping."

Inu Yasha's eyes widen in surprise, "What?" When had naraku gotten the jewel?

He tried again to touch Kagome's mind, but again his efforts were flung back at him abruptly.

Naraku's cold laugh brought him out of his thoughts, "So you were the one trying to contact my little toy with that feeble little bit of Mind Speech you, by some mirical, possess.

Inu Yasha's blood boiled and his eyes flashed red for a moment before he got control of his immortal side. "Your blocking me!" He accused angrily.

"How clever of you to find that out without any hint from me." Naraku taunted, a sly smile on his face.

"Get out of my way, Naraku." Inu Yasha said threateningly.

"Oh! Of course!" Naraku looked as if he'd just had an epiphony, "How inconsiderate of me. You'll of course be wanting to speak with 'dear Kagome." He quickly moved aside, motioning for Inu Yasha to enter the room.

Inu Yasha moved forward, mind still realing from the unexpected cooperativeness of his 'host'. It had to be some type of trap, a trick of somesort. What what could the vampire be planning?

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Good? Can't wait for the next chapter? Good! That's exactly what I've been trying to do!...**_

_**Review!**_


	28. Long and Dark

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 28: Long and Dark**_

Kagome lay on the bed in the center of the room, apparently sound asleep.

"Poor little girl." Naraku cooed in sympathy, "I must have worn her out."

Inu Yasha didn't waste a moment before he was at the bed. He gave Naraku one threatening glare before turning his attention to the unconscious girl.

Kagome lay sprawled on the bed, her arms stretched above her, chaining her to the bed. Her shirt was wrinkled and pushed up to reveal the tender flesh of her stomach. Her pants were undone and slightly asque, giving the impression that she had been dressed quickly.

Inu yasha's blood ran cold; he couldn't tell if she was injured. If fact, he couldn't tell if she was still a virgin. Her scent was somehow being screened. "Kagome." He said softly, sitting down next to her, aware of the less then friendly presence in the room. "Kagome, wake up." She started to stir.

"Too bad," Naraku said as Kagome's eyes fluttered open, "That she won't be able to respond."

Kagome's eyes were blank, glazed, and appeared to see right through Inu Yasha.

"You see, she doesn't know, or remember you. Actually, she has no memory at all. No past, no future. Except what I give her. She has no will of her own. Only obedience. Obedience to me."

Inu Yasha turned to Naraku; his anger barely held in check, "What did you do to her?"

"It's a useful little trick, don't you agree?" Naraku said nonchalantly as he walked around the bed, "I've been perfecting it just for my dear little sister." He sad down opposite Inu Yasha, and started to trail a finger down Kagome's arm, leaving an angry red line down her soft flesh. Inu Yasha growled low before hissing at Naraku, revealing his long vampire fangs. "I used my compulsion and a form of Hypnosis I learned a few years ago from the vampires of Africa." He continued to claw Kagomes arm, she didn't move, didn't flinch.

"Don't touch her." Inu Yasha hissed, pushing Naraku's hand from Kagome's skin.

Naraku looked Inu Yasha in the eye, "Don't presume to tell me what to do, half breed." He sneered.

"Then keep your filthy claws off my Innocent." Inu Yasha growled, he swiped at the chains with his claws, breaking them instantly. He went to lift her up, but was pulled away from her and launched at one of the walls.

His head jerked back, connecting with the hard wall. He slowly shook his head to clear it. When he glanced back at the bed, he noticed that Kagome was gone, and so was Naraku.

He swore loudly, rubbing the back of his sore head. He turned to leave, but saw that his path was blocked by a slim form.

The vampire stepped further into the room, letting the light play over her. Long black hair cascaded down her back, framing a pretty face exactly like Kagome's.

"Kikyo." Inu Yasha said coldly, regarding her carefully.

"Inu Yasha. What brings you here. Did you miss me so much?" She cooed softly, alluringly.

"Not likely. Now if you'll excuse me." He tried to walk passed her, but she stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Why should I let you go?" She demanded.

His face darkened and her eyes widened slightly, "Because, your standing in my way. Unless you want to get hurt, step aside."

She narrowed her eyes at him in calculation, "You wouldn't hurt me, Inu. You love me."

"It won't work Kikyo." Inu Yasha said testily, "I'm not that naive anymore. I've learned from my mistakes. Now, let me pass."

Kikyo's face clouded with hate and anger, "What is it about my little sister that is so attractive to you stupid males? Naraku has always been infatuated with her. She has always been the one he has wanted. Over me! What does that little brat have that I don't?" She demanded.

"A conscience. A heart. Love. Innocence. She's kind." He was about to continue, but she interrupted him.

"Stop! You know nothing about that little liar." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, don't I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "You do realize that I have been living with her for the past few days."

Kikyo's face contorted with a look so sour that Inu Yasha grimaced, "Fine, if you want her so badly. Go after her." He started to walk passed her, but paused when she spoke again, "But if you take one step out of this room, I'll never take you back."

"Kikyo. I was never yours in the first place. Besides, you lost your only chance with me that night you shunned me. If you hadn't tried to kill me, I would have most likely taken you as a mate. I must admit, I'm rather glad you attempted to kill me. Now I'll be free to make Kagome my mate."

As he walked out the door and down the hall, Kikyo's outraged scream echoed behind him like some type of omen.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked for the hundredth time.

"I don't know." Sango answered, also for the hundredth time.

They had assumed they were following Inu Yashas path, but somewhere along the way, they had taken a wrong turn. Which was pretty weird in and of it, considering that there had not been anywhere to turn in the hall. No doors, no intersecting halls. Nothing.

It was also getting darker. At first there had been windows, and lights, and candles. Then the windows had lessened and become far between. Then the lights started to dim, and somewhere those too had disappeared. Now the only light in the long hall was the occasional candle.

Sango was close to tears now, so frustrated had it made her. Another ten feet and they found another candle, but after that, nothing. Only darkness.

Miroku pulled the candle off its holder and started forward, Sango quickly followed. The flickering light from the small flame was starting to play tricks with the shadows. Sango kept hearing noises through the darkness behind them, and before them. Yet they still came across nothing.

"Urh!" Sango finally screamed in frustration, kicking the wall in her anger. Lashing out at nothing, but connecting with something.

"Ugh!" Miroku grunted. He had stopped when he heard Sango's cry, he had tried to comfort her, only to get walloped.

"Miroku?" Sango asked weakly, receiving a weak grunt from the hunter. "I'm sorry." She said in defeat, slumping against the wall.

"Don't worry 'bout i-" He stopped at Sango's startled cry. "Sango? You alright?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." She answered, sitting up. The wall behind her had given way under her weight. She turned around to stare into the darkness that met her eyes.

"Should we see where it leads?" Miroku asked, pushing his candle into the tunnel.

"Um, sure." Sango agreed, allowing Miroku to go in ahead of her.

Koga had followed Sesshomaru to Naraku's mansion, and stared in awe. It was huge. He hesitated. If it was this big, how many men did Naraku command? Surly more than they had with them.

Koga wasn't sure he was prepared to lose that many of his clan. But then he thought of Kagome at Naraku's hands and that strengthened his resolve.

He moved in ahead of the vampires. A few of his fellows followed him, but many waited behind, with the vampires.

The moment he stepped foot on the property silent alarms went off. Or, near silent alarms. These were the type of alarms that were made specifically for the immortals. Only an immortal could hear them. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed, a smile forming on his lips. He watched as vampire after vampire exited the building racing towards the intruders.

Time for him to have a little fun.

The tunnel was not as long as it looked, but it was dark. Suffocating dark. Sango felt like she was being smothered, and reached in front of her, grabbing hold of Miroku's shirt.

He paused when he felt the tug at his shirt. He turned his head and saw that Sango was pale. Really pale. She was clutching his shirt like a life raft. He reached back and pried her fingers loose, then clasped them firmly in his own.

She looked up at him in question and he smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back slightly and they continued on.

The tunnel ended in another wall. This one wasn't so easy to open though, so they stood there studying it. How were they going to get through now. Sango really didn't want to go back, but, then again she didn't want to wait here in the dark for like ever.

Inu Yasha followed the hall again. Something told him that Naraku had taken her ahead, not back. So that was the way Inu Yasha went.

He came to a three way split. One was a staircase heading up. One was a long tunnel stretching on ahead of him, and the other was little more then a pathway down the hall. It appeared very dark and forbidding. That was the way Inu Yasha went.

He came to three doors. One at the end of the hall, and one to either side. He entered the one straight ahead.


	29. Lost Now Found

_**Okay, here's the next chapter... Yea! ...how sendig!...yippy huray...and the celebration continued...and all were happy...(and now my cousin has been appeased)...so I will continue: I have not had a chance to have this edited. I'm soooooooo sorry! Please forgive me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 29: Lost Now Found**_

The room Inu yasha entered was much like a dungon, except for the large bed that took up the center of the room. Chains were strung across the bed, holding down a slight form with long black hair. Kagome.

The rest of the room was like a torture chamber. Cages hung above his head, along with shackles and chains. Along the walls were lined mideval devices used for torture, a table close to the bed held numerous tools. Another table close by had a single pure white sheet spread over it. The snowy surface of the sheet was marred with multiple crimson stains.

Inu Yasha shuddered and looked around for Naraku. Nothing. He stepped further into the room, his eyes on Kagome. That was a mystake. The door behind him suddenly swung shut, and he could hear the distinct click of the lock.

He spun around to see Naraku grinning at him lazily, leaning against the closed door. "Tut tut, Inu Yasha, you left your back open for attack. You really should be more careful." Naraku admonished.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at the vampire in front of him, "You talk big, traitor." He spat, his hand going to the pumle of his sword.

Naraku's eyes followed his movement and a malitious smirk crossed his lips, "I see you brought your little toy. It's as old as you are young."

Inu Yasha glared at him, "I'm older then you." He reminded him. He may appear to be in his teens still, but he was in fact, over 150 years old. Even when he had met Miroku he hadn't been 16, and that had been a good five years earlier. He had aged little in the years, making him appear 18 or 19 when if he had been human, he would have been 21. But he wasn't human. He was a vampire.

Naraku smirked at him again, "In years? Yes. In experience and power? Deffinitely not."

"Shut your trap!" Inu Yasha snapped, finally getting tired of chit-chatting. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath, and felt as it pulsed in his hands, transforming into a large fang. He lunged forward with his sword. Naraku smirked and stepped aside.

Inu Yasha's sword plowed tip first into the door. Inu Yasha growed angrily to himself and wrenched it out, Naraku's taunting laugh echoing in his brain. He swung to face Naraku, a scowl on his face, "Stay still." He ground out, lunghing again.

Naraku stepped aside again, but Inu yasha anticipated it. A smirk formed on his own lips and he swung his sword up and to the side.

Naraku, seeing what Inu Yasha was about an instant before he did it, ducked and moved back into the spot he had previously ocupied

Inu Yasha growled in irritation, and slashed his sword backwards, intending to catch Naraku off guard. It worked. Almost. Naraku blocked with his clawed hand, catching the back of the blade in his open hand. His eyes flashed up to meet Inu Yasha's with a significant look.

"Your out of your league half breed. What makes you think Kagome would take you over me? She needs someone who can protect her. How can you protect her if you can't protect yourself?" Then he ducked under the sword, pushing it upwards with a harsh gesture. Naraku rushed towards Inu Yasha, who was trying to regain his lost ballance.

Naraku flexed his claws before digging them deeply into Inu Yasha's side. The only reason he didn't stick his fist straight through Inu Yasha's stomache, was because Inu Yasha had stepped slightly to the side in his attempt to reright his ballance.

Black-red blood seeped from the wound to cover his hand. Inu Yasha hissed in pained surprise, and looked down at Naraku.

Naraku stepped back and looked at his hand with a cold smile. "Half human. Half your blood is the red blood of mortals, the other half belongs to us." He looked up, passed Inu Yasha to the bed, "Wouldn't you agree my dear?" He asked.

Inu yasha turned to see Kagome's blank eyes staring back at him unseeingly. She didn't say anything, just stared.

He turned back to face the threat, "I'm surprised your still standing." Naraku commented. "My claws, as you might remember, are covered with a very potent poison. I learned that little peice of information from the Vampire-Witches of Mexico. And this," He said, reaching into his coat, "I learned from the Gypsies that still roam freely in Europe." He brought his hand out and Inu yasha could see a small pile of purple dust.

He threw the dust into Inu Yasha's face. Inu yasha attempted to cover his nose and mouth, but still inhaled a good amount of the susspisous substance.

His eyes widen, if felt as if his nose and mouth were being plugged! He started coughing furiously,and had to refrain himself from clawing at his own neck in an attempt to clear it.

Inu Yasha could also feel the poison spread through his body from the wound, making his limbs feel ten times their actual weight. That, and the added help of the powder, he collapsed. His sword droped from his hands as he clutched at his throat, and reverted back to it's orrigional form.

He looked up at Naraku in horror. Purple spotts started to fill his vission blocking out the form of the other vampire like a bucket full of paint being spashed across his vission.

Naraku looked on in satisfaction as Inu Yasha slowly collapsed. He had been more of a problem then he had thought he would be. He hadn't expected to have to resort to the Gypsy powder. He shrugged it off and headed toward the bed, where Kagome sat like a good little girl.

He bent towards the girl, then froze, his eyes going to the wall behind the bed.

"Come on. You said you found a way to open it." Sango complained, as she watched Miroku push against the wall in front of them.

"I did." He said as he pushed his shoulder against the wall with renewed force, "It...won't...budge." He panted.

"Have you tried pulling it?" She asked as if that was the most obvious answer in the whole world.

He paused to give her a funny look, "Where, dear Sango, do you suggest I pull?" He moved away from the wall and gestured to it dramatically, "Please tell me." It was plain for her to see that there was no place for him to latch onto to pull.

She flushed, but didn't back down, "Then what are you standing around for? Push!"

Miroku glared at her, but obeyed. "Ugh! What is wrong with this stupid thing?" He questioned himself.

"Oh, move aside." Sango said testily. He rolled his eyes, but stepped back.

"After you."

She shot him a glare but propped herself against the wall, and prepared to push. "One." She said softly, "Two...Three!" With that she shoved against the wall with all her might. It gave way under her easily and she fell forward with a startled cry.

"You make it look easy." Miroku grumbled as he moved to follow her.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the room was the backside of a elegant headboard of a kingsized bed. This was obviously a bedroom. He glanced down and saw Sango laying on a hard stone floor. He reached out a hand to help her up. She gave it a discusted look and stood up without his help.

The next thing he noticed, as he stood up, was the figure chained to the bed. "Kagome!" He cried at the same time Sango shouted "Naraku!"

His gaze shot up in an instant to see the vampire staring at them with bloody eyes. He blood chilled. Where was Inu Yasha.

His answer to that he found as he looked passed the traitor to the floor behind him. "Inu yasha!" This time both he and Sango said the same thing at the same time.

He would have gone to his friend right then, only Naraku was still very much a threat.

"I see you've found my little playroom." Naraku said with a cold look at them. "It's so nice of you to join me. And Inu Yasha. I'm sure he would love to have company." He walked over to the bed casually and unlocked the chain that held Kagome captive. "Kagome, my dear, take care of the half breed." Kagome silently stood up off the bed and headed towards the uncontious vampire.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Stop!" Sango called desprately. Kagome seemed not to hear.

Naraku watched her for a moment before turning his attention to the two mortals. "Now what to do with you two. I don't like tresspassers. So you'll both have to be punished." He glanced up, then towards the 'toys' surrounding them.

Sango shivered next to him, and he felt like gaging.

Inu Yasha was only half unconsous though. He couldn't do anything, but he could hear, and still see. He heard when Sagno and Miroku made their entrance. It had been rather noisy. H had heard them call his name. And he heard when Naraku comanded Kagome to 'take care of him.'

He was dimly aware when Kagome walked over and crouched down. He felt her hand on his arm, it was cold, and her other hand went to his throat.

Inu Yasha wondered dimly what she was going to do, he was to weak to actually do anything to stop her. Though he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do anything against her anyway.

The girl pulled him around and her hand got tangled in his Summoning Necklace. She gave a hard yank when it wouldn't come free and broke the chain. It fell through her fingers like sand, and landed on his chest where it slowly rolled towards her lap. She refocused on what she had been doing, she reached with both of her hands towards his throat.

Inu Yasha wasn't sure if she was going to try to strangle him, cus it wouldn't make much difference seeing as his lungs were still filled with a balloon. Her hands were cold, and he could see her blank face staring at him without emotion. He hated Naraku then, for what he had done to his sweet Kagome.

He focused away from her cold fingers onto the jewel. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed important for some reason.

The jewel slid further towards her and finally clinked to the floor and rolled wo her feet. It touched her foot and she froze. She looked down and brushed it away with her hand. Her hand touched the smooth surface of the jewel and a bright white-pink light surrounded all of them, pushing everything else from existance.

* * *

_**Oh, we're so close to being finished I can almost taste it! I think I'll just do one more chapter. And if anybody asks, I might be willing to make a epolouge, but only if I get enough requests. Otherwise the next chapter will be the end.**_

_**Review!**_


	30. Mating Ritual

_**Okay, I've had so many people asking that I not end this story. So I'll write an epolouge. I'm also thinking about a sequel, but if I do that it won't be for a while. I think I'm going to finish some of my other stories first. If I do do a sequal (I want to know if you want one) then I'll have a chance to put Rin into the story. I already have a way to continue this story. But I need to know if you actually want one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Chapter 30: Mating Ritual**_

Koga was getting very irritated with this fight. Every time he took down one pesky vampire, three more popped up in it's place. He wasn't tiring, but it was getting on his nerves.

Especially when he thought about Kagome being in that dark building alone, with only the half breed to protect her from the monster, Naraku.

He was just about to abandon the fight and just storm in, when a bright light escaped the mansion, engulfing everyone in a luminous cacoon.

After a moment of complete silence, the light faded, and Koga could see and hear again. Gut wrenching cries of pain reaches his sensitive ears. He looked around him at the vampires and werewolves. Those that had sided with Naraku were kneeling on the ground, clutching their heads and crying out in pain.

A few had even passed out and lay on the ground in uncontious lumps.

Koga straightened and looked back at Sesshomaru for an explenation.

"That was a Purifying Light." The older man explained, looking at the building, not Koga.

The werewolf just gave him a confused look. What in the world was a Purifying Light?

--------------

As soona s the light eroupted, Inu Yasha could feel his strength returning. The poison weakened to the point of not existing, and his wound was clensed.

When the light disapeared Kagome collaped on top of him. His arms came up and encircled her, cradling her to his chest.

He sat up, shifting Kagome so that she was in his lap, and glanced around the room.

Naraku was gone.

He couldn't have fled through thte door without Inu yasha's knowledge, and, unless he had two secret passages that led into and out of this room, he would've found it difficult to slip passed Miroku and Sango.

Miroku slowly got to his feet, pulling the girl up with him, "Where'd he go?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha shrugged, "I don't know."

Miroku and Sango moved quickly, crossing the room and kneeling down nest to him, "Is she alright?" Sango asked.

"I think so." Inu Yasha answered, brushing a strand of hair out of Kagome's face.

"What happened, do you know?" Miroku asked, checking Kagome for injuries.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Inu Yasha admitted.

"Inu - Yasha..." Kagome gasped, her hand clenching in his shirt. She burried her face in his chest, a sob escaping her.

"She Kagome. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Inu Yasha said, stroking her hair gently.

She quieted and relaxed in his arms. He knew she was asleep. "We better get her home." Inu Yasha said, slowly getting to his feet. It was awkward because he had to shift Kagome again, not wanting to wake her, into his arms so he wouldn't drop her. Now he held her bridal style.

"So, we're going home now, right?" A young voice spoke frombehind him. Inu Yasha turned.

"Shippo? What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha sked with raised eyebrows. he had actually forgotten about the brat.

"I followed you here." The child admitted, not the least bit ashamed either. "Is she okay now?" He asked, pointing to Kagome.

"Yeah, I think so." Inu Yasha said in a tired voice, "Come on, we'll talk later." Inu Yasha said, ushering everyone towards the door.

--------------

Fifteen minutes later everyone had assembled aback at the Taisho Mansion.

Koga, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were gathered around the bed Inu Yasha had laid Kagome in. Sango had put Shippo to be in a nearbye room, much to the child's dismay, and returned swiftly to her friends side.

Sesshomaru had wanted to hold the meeting in a more appropriate place, but Inu Yasha had flat out refused to leave Kagome.

"So what do you think happend to Naraku?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, "Well, considering how corrupted he was, and how strong that Purifying Light was...he was probably purified. Other then that, I don't know."

"What made the purifying light?" Koga wanted to know.

"I'd say our best bet for an answer would be to ask her." The Vampire lord said, motioning to the sleeping girl.

"You mean, she..." The werewolf trailed off, staring at Kagome intently.

"We can't be certain until she's able to tell us herself, but yes. I do believe she found the Jewel." Sessomaru annouced to the silent room.

"Well, looks like we're about to find out, she's waking up." Sango said, drawing everyone's attention back to the sleeping Kagome.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered slightly before slowly opening to reveal chocolate eyes still glazed over slightly from sleep.

Inu yasha was by her side in less then a heartbeat, "kagome. Kaogme, are you alright?" He asked.

Seh looked at him and he was releaved to see she was back to normal, "I-I think so. What happened."

"Naraku Kidnapped you, remember?" Miroku said helpfully, drawing her eyes to him for a moment.

"Oh, that's right." She said slowly as her memories returned. The sudden flood of images anf emotions left her realing. The last memory she recieved was fuzzy, like a dream. A dream she never wanted to repeat. "Inu Yasha!" She cried with dawning horror, tears in her eyes.

Inu Yasha took her in his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her bath in a soothing motion, "Shh Kagome, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry Inu Yasha." She sobbed into his shirt, ignoring his words. "I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control my body. I was in a cage; a dark, empty cage. Useless. I'm sorry. So so sorry."

"It's okay Kagome. It's Naraku's fault, not yours." Inu Yasha said gently, just holding her.

"What's Naraku's fault?" Koga asked no one in particular, his eyes narrowed on the couple cuddled on the bed.

Sango looked at him with a slight bit of sypathy, "Kagome tried to kill Inu Yasha." She explained in a low voice, hoping Kagome wouldn't hear. If she did, Sango was sure she'd flip out again.

Kagome didn't hear, but Inu Yasha did, as well as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him with an eyebrow raised in suprise, Inu Yasha growled lowly in warning to them all.

The two other Immortals heard and ignored it.

In order to drown out their words Inu Yasha asked Kagome in a gentle voice laced with a steely edge, "Can you tell us what happened?" If she wasn't up to talking about it, then he wouldn't force her, but he didn't want her to hear what they were saying.

The two males quieted in order to hear her response. Koga silently promising that if Inu Yasha was so inconsiderate as to make the girl cry after her ordeal, he'd skin the jerk alive.

Kagome didn't cry though, she just looked up at Inu Yasha bravely, "Um, I guess so." There was a quaver in her voice, and he was honestly surprised she was willing to speak of the incident so soon.

She pulled away from him slightly, "I'm not sure exactly what he did to me. I couldn't control my body, it was like I was a puppet, and Naraku held my strings. Eventually I couldn't even fight it anymore. I couldn't think. I just watched from my dark cage. I-I don't think I even realized what he was telling me to do." Kagome turned a tear streaked face to Inu Yasha, her eyes wide with dawning terror, "Inu Yasha," She choked out, "There are peices missing. Pieces where I remember nothing, only darkness. I'm not sure if...if he...if I..." She couldn't continue, and was trembling badly. Her eyes refilling with teard, "I don't know if I'm a virgin anymore." Kagome sobbed.

Inu Yasha's eyes softened and he took her face in both his hands, "I do, Kagome. Your still a virgin, your still pure." He reasured her.

"How do you know?" Kagome questioned, "How can you be certain?"

Inu yasha smiled into her eyes, "When we were still in Naraku's mansion, I wasn't so sure. If he had touched you, I swear I would have killed him all over again. Something had been masking your scent." He explained, "Once I got you away from that place, whatever had been blocking your scent was lifted. Your still a virgin Kagome, don't worry about it."

Relief flooded Kagome like a tidal wave, washing away all her doubts.

After a few moments where Inu Yasha just held Kagome, with Koga watching jealously from the sidelines, Sango spoke up, "Did you really find the Shikon? Do you still have it? Where was it?"

"It was Inu yasha's necklace." Kagome said, looking up at Sango from Inu Yasha's arms.

"What!" Koga exclaimed, not able to keep silent anymore. It was just to much for him to take. Kagome hadn't even acknowledged his presence, she was too busy hanging all over the stupid half breed vampire, and now she says that Inu Yasha had the Jewel all along? "I thought vampires couldn't touch the Shikon no Tama."

"They can't." kagome agreed, "It wasn't really the Shikon, not until I touched it." She paused and looked around her with an odd expression on her face, "Does that make sence?" She asked, looking for support.

Sesshomaru nodded as if he had known all along, "In other words, you could say it's power was asleep. When you touched it, your miko powers touched it. It responded to you only because of you particular Miko line." He explained.

"So, where is it?" Sango asked gently.

"It's gone. I'm not sure what happened, exactly, but when it touched me, it drove away all the darkness, both inside me and outside. Then it was gone." Kagome tried to explain, it wasn't working very well.

After a moment of silence, during which all of the guys (and Sango) tried to figure out what she had said, Miroku spoke, " what do you plan to do with all those traitor vampires, Sesshomaru?"

The vampire reguarded Miroku with a cold stare, as if offended that a meer mortal had dared to speak to him, "Eternal Sleep. They will be put in a place no human will ever venture." He looked down at Inu yasha, "You still planning on becoming a True Vampire?"

"Yes." Inu Yasha replied, looking his older brother in the eye, then he looked down at Kagome, "Tonight even, if your willing."

Koga oppened his mouth to protest, but Sango cut him off by elbowing him in the gut.

"Of course I am!" Kagome said, sitting up straight to prove just how willing.

"Very well then, but I would suggest waiting until tomorrow to hold the ceramony. It's almost dawn now, and the entire day will allow you and your chosen to prepare."

That said, Sesshomaru exited the room.

"Kagome." Koga said, drawing her attention away from the half vampire, "Could I speak with you? Alone."

Kagome glanced up at her protector, "I guess so." She said, standing up, and out of Inu yasha's embrace.

Koga led Kagome out of the room, ignoring Inu Yasha's narrowed eyes and warning growl. "Kagome." He said when they were finally alone, "Don't mate him. You were mine first."

Kagome looked up at him with a sympathetic smile, "But I love him."

"He doesn't love you." The werewolf pointed out.

Kagome looked down at her hands, "It is a possibility." She admitted, "But I gave him my word. I'll let him become a True Vampire. It means so much to him." Her smile became a sad one, filled with addoration, "He did ask me to be his mate, he must care, at least a little."

"He's using you." Koga tried despritely, but didn't get anything for his quick thinking, "He'll turn you."

"I know. But you can't tell me that if I had chosen to become your mate you'd let me remain human. You'd turn me into a werewolf. I'll let him Koga. Like I said, I love him. That's why I promised I'd let him turn me. It was my choice, Koga. He told me I didn't have to do this, he told me he'd stay a half vampire, for me. But I couldn't do that to him. It means so much to him, and I'll love him no matter what form he's in. Besides, if I'm a vampire too, it won't matter much."

"Kagome, if you don't want to, all you have to do is say so. Tell me and I'll take you away from here. He won't be able to touch you again." Koga said desprately.

"Koga, you know that he'd never let us go, even if I wanted to leave. He'd follow us, thank you though. I'm glad to know you care."

"Alright. Just remember, you only have to call. I'll be here in a moment."

"Even after I'm a vampire?" Kagome asked with an amused smile.

The young werewolf grined at her, "Yeah, even then I'll take you back."

She looked at him thoughfully for a moment, "Um...would you mind if Shippo stayed here? I'll be glad to adopt him." She asked hopefully.

Koga looked at her with an amused smile, "I guess so. It'll get him out from under my feet." He kissed her cheek, then left.

----------------

"What did he want?" Inu Yasha asked when she reentered the room.

"He wanted me to go with him, to be his mate." She said truthefully. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and she quickly continued, "I told him no, that I was happy here."

At that moment Shippo rocketed into the room, "Are you really going to adopt me?" He asked, his eyes wide with hope.

Kagome beemed at him and lifted him in her arms, "Yes Shippo, we are."

"Yippie!" The child cried with glee.

"We're what?" Inu Yasha asked, seriously doubting he had heard them right.

Kagome turned to him with a grin that he thought was rather evil in appearance, "We're adopting Shippo."

"What!" Inu yasha exploded.

Miroku started to chuckle as he walked forward, one hand clamped onto Sango's arm, dragging her toward the door with him, with his free hand he clapped Inu yasha on the back with amusement, "That stinks man. your not even married yet and you already got a kid." He said with exagerated sympathy, then lead Sango out the door.

---------------

It was almost dusk the next day and Kagome sat in her new room, she had forced Inu yasha to give her her own room, even if for only one night.

She was dressed once again in the cerimonial mating dress, only this one had a red embroidery, seeming like a strange language covering it, swirling around her with the curves of the dress. A female vampire had just arrived to fix Kaogme's hair. She pulled it up into elabrate braids, jewels and beads threaded through it. Her feet were bare except for the anklet. She wore a bracelate on each wrist, and a white lace choker, that strangely reminded her of a collar. She shook that thought off and a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She called, and Shippo entered the room.

"Um, has Inu yasha explained how the turning works?" He asked with concern. Kagome smiled at the child.

"Yes, are you worried about what to do while I'm 'asleep'?"

Shippo nodded silently.

"Come here." She said, he rushed over to her where she was sitting on the bed, and she lifted him onto her lap. "You'll be fine. I've arranged for you to stay with Sango." She said reassuringly.

"Okay." He said before another knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" kagome called, her eyes focused on the door once again.

The door opened and Inu Yasha stepped in, a quick glance swept over the two of them perched on the bed, "You ready?"

The girl beamed up at him, "Yeah, I think so."

Shippo slipped from her lap and rushed from the room, Kagome took a moment to study Inu Yasha at the same time he studied her.

Inu Yasha's hair was pulled back with a red leather, and a golden earring glinted at her from his left ear. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were a baggy, deep red color. He was also bearfoot and his eyes burned into her hungrily.

She stepped forward and followed Inu Yasha back to his room.

The room was dark, and lit only by a dozen candles that formed a semi circle around the bed. The thick red curtains had been pulled back and showed the starlit sky framed by the ballcanies open doors.

"So...what now?" Kagome asked shyly.

"First we drink the Ceremonial Bonding Drink. Then we will share blood, and rest. You will sleep and your body will focuse on turning. By the time that you are Awakened, I should already be Reawakened from my own sleep. It should be a good day before my body, which is aready vampiric, will be fully tranceformed into a True Vampire. You will take a day or so longer. When you awake, I'll let you feed again, and you will receive your ring. Then we will complete the Mating." He told her, wanting her to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

Kagome blushed, "You mean we'll..." She trailed off at his nod and her cheeks flared darker.

Inu Yasha turned to face his Chosen, "Are you sure this is what you want."

She smiled up into his eyes, "Yes Inu Yasha. I am positive."

He took her hand and led her to the balcony. They were standing before a small round table with two identical pitures placed on it. Between the pitures was a cristal goblet. He instructed her to take the goblet, and preceded to pick up one of the pitures. One of his hands encompaced hers, steadying her as he poured a blood red liquid into the glass. He stopped when it reached the half point, and replaced the piture in it's place. Then the vampire picked up the second piture and finished filling the goblet with a white liquid similar to the first.

He then took the goblet from the mortal and swirled it till the drink had returned to the blood red color. Then he held it to the girl's lips, "Drink." He ordered.

Kagome placed her hands over his and let the warm, sweet liquid glide down her throat. She was filled with a warm glowing feeling. Inu Yasha removed the drink from his Chosen's lips and Kagome guided it to his lips in turn. He too drank from the goblet, not taking his eyes from Kagome's.

Her hands dropped back to her sides as Inu yasha replaced the still full goblet between the two pitures.

The vampire caught one of Kagome's hands in his clawed grip, drawing her closer to him, he kissed her softly on the lips before leading her back indoors.

He sat down on the bed and pulled the unresisting girl onto his lap. "Your trembling." When whispered close to her ear.

Kagome nodded mutely.

"Are you frightened?" Inu Yasha asked next.

She turned to look at him, her hand resting on his bare chest, "A little." She admitted.

"Ralax, sweet. This will only hurt for a moment." Kagome watched as the vampire's fangs lengthened.

Inu yasha bend close to his Chosen, to burry his face in her neck. She tensed for a moment before forceing herself to relax. He kissed her pulse lightly before sinking his fangs into the tender pale flesh of her neck.

Kagome gasped softly, her hands balling into fists against his chest.

Inu Yasha was still for a moment before carefully extracting his fangs. Once his fangs had shrunk once again, he licked the wound gently, careful not to hurt her more. Then just let her thick, coppery blood fill his mouth.

He was filled with a pleasure as he continued to suck on her neck, _'You do taste good.'_ He told her through thought.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise but then she smiled. She did like the feel of Inu Yasha's strong male form pressed against her, his arms around her, and his lips on her skin.

He finally pulled away from her and watched his new mate, well, almost-mate. She still had to drink his blood.

Her eyes widen slightly and change color. Her brown irises now had a strange, red glint in them, and a golden rim. Long ivory fangs peek out from her now bloodred lips. She brought up a shaky hand to touch her head, then drew it back with a startled yelp. She now had claws.

"You alright?" Inu Yasha asked with concern.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm a bit dizzy." Was her reply.

Inu yasha could feel his own body becoming sluggish, and realised that she had to feed soon, or he would not be able to help her.

"Kagome, you need to feed now, before you and I are able to rest." He told her hurridly.

"Alright, what do I do?"

Inu yasha placed his hand behind Kagome's head and pulled her forward. He directed her mouth to his neck gently, "Bite." He instructed. She did and he continued, "Now draw out your fangs and..." He trailed off and his eyes closed in an odd combination of pleasure and pain.

Kagome needed no further instructions from the vampire before her, she just let her instincts guide her. She was unused to the feel of the warm, sticky, and slightly tangy flavor of Inu Yasha's blood in her mouth, but forced herself to continue. Some escaped her lips and dripped slowly from her chin.

Inu yasha finally pulled her back. She looked up at him in confusion, he chuckled, "I'm already weak as it is, sweet. If you take any more blood I won't be able to complete my transfomation."

"Oh." She said, flushing when he reached out to wipe the blood from her face, "Sorry."

The vampire smiled at his new mate, "Don't worry about it now. When we wake we'll complete the mating. Goodnight." He kissed her lightly on the forhead as he lay down on the bed, the beautiful newly Turned vampire curled against him.

Before he drifted to sleep he wrapped a possessive arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Leaning down, he whispered, "I love you, My Innocen't."

A smile flitted across her lips as she too drifted into the sleep that would give her body the time to complete it's change.

* * *

_**Wow, that's long enough to be two chapters...but I'm not that mean. I'll let this remain as one chapter. I'm rather proud of myself. I'll bring in one more chapter for you, well technically it'll be an epolouge (sp)...it'll be up soon (whenever I get it written.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys, sadly this is the last chapter of this story! I'm gonna miss you all.

* * *

**_

_**It is absurd to devide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.**_

_**Oscar Wilde

* * *

**_

_**Innocent Blood**_

_**Epologe**_

Something was wrong, he could feel it. Kagome was crying. But why? _'Kagome?'_ He called to her mind. After their bonding thier link had become stronger, and they could now speak to each other with easy.

_'Yes?'_ Came her soft reply.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing Inu Yasha. I'm fine.'_ Was his mate's reply.

She was lying. This had been going on for about a month now. What was wrong? Was she unhappy with him. Did she regret being Turned? That made no sence though, she'd tell him if she were unhappy, wouldn't she?

He wasn't so sure anymore. He felt like something had been placed between them. A silent, invisible wall that separated him from his heart. Somehow they had grown distant, while their two best friends grew closer.

Inu Yasha still loved his chosen deeply, so he knew it wasn't that he no longer felt anything for her. He also still desired her just as much as the first time he had seen her. The first time he had kissed her. So that wasn't the problem either. Maybe he spent to much time patroling, and not enough time with his new bride. No, no that wasn't it either. He made sure he spent more then enough time with Kagome. She was still a fledgling, and needed his help. So what, then, was the problem?

The vampire quickly headed home, maybe she would tell him what was troubling her. Or maybe he'd be able to descover it for himself. Maybe he'd be able to repair the damage done to his relationship. he would never give up on her, that was for sure.

Inu Yasha pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his way in through the ballcony doors. What he saw made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Kagome sat huddled on the bed, her knees drawn to her chest. She stared up at him with wide, watery brown-gold eyes. Her hair was slightly rumpled and the sleeve of her sweater was falling over her shoulder. She had obviously been crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stepping into the room and making his way over to her.

"Nothing." She said, turning away and wiping her eyes on her drooping sleeve.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." Inu Yasha said sternly as he walked deliberately towards the girl on the bed.

She looked up at him through her bangs, after a long pause she finally cofessed, "I'm scared."

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow at her in suprise, what was there to be scared of? Naraku was gone, Kikyo and the rest of the vampires were locked away, Koga was not bothering her. It made no sence to him, "What are you scared of?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her, unresisting, onto his lap. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, forcing a smile to her lips, "I'm going to have a baby Inu Yasha." Her voice was soft, and strained.

That made no sence though. She couldn't be afraid of having a baby, so she was dodging the subject. Then it hit him. Kagome was having a baby. His baby? Of course his baby, who else's baby would it be, Koga's? That thought made him growl.

Wait. A baby. Meaning he was going to be a father. Wow. What a shocker.

He looked down at her with a bemused smile on his lips, "A baby? We're having a baby? Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, not meeting his eyes, "Positive." Her voice was slightly shaky, but he brushed it of as excitement.

He pulled her face up and kissed her roughly on the mouth, trying to express his joy to her.

"Your not...mad at me are you?"The girl quiried.

Mad? Why would he be mad? "Kagome, I'm not mad. Why would you think I'd be mad?" Unless the baby wasn't his...a scowl slowly stole the place of his smile.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought that..." She trailed off at his expression.

"I'm not mad." He assured her again. "I could never be angry with you." He thought about it for a moment before desiding that there was something she should probably be informed of, "Kagome. I think there is something you need to know."

She looked up at him expectantly and he slowly continued, "Your not going to have a baby."

Kagome watched him in confusion, "Yes I am. The doctor said it was for certain."

InuYasha smiled gently down at her, a soft chuckle rising in his throat, "You misunderstand me, sweet. Your not having _a_ baby." He put a gentle emphasis on the 'a'.

"What?" Kagome asked, still staring at the True Vampire before her in confusion.

"Kags, when vampires have children, they never have just one. We always have twins. Always." He thought she would be thrilled. They were not just going to have one child, but two. Well, three technically if you count the brat.

"But Sesshomaru...you?" Your not twins are you?" Kagome didn't think so. The only similarities between the two were hair and eyecolor. Sesshomaru was taller, and his skin was lighter, having never encountered the warmth of the golden rays of sunlight.

Inuu Yasha was only half vampire, even though he was now a True Vampire, he still had mortal blood.

He chuckled deeply, "No, we're not twins. Sesshomaru's twin, Rei, died at the age of five." At her questioning look he elaborated, "Hunters."

"What about your twin?" Half of her was curious, he'd never mentioned a twin before. The other half of her, though,was slightly jealous that someone other then her could have such a strong bond with _her_ halfbreed.

He grinned at her, somehow sencing her jealousy, "I don't have a twin." At her confused expression, which he found extremely cute, he smirked and explained, "My mother was human, human's don't neccessaraly have to have twins, unlike vampires."

Inu Yasha's mate nodded slowly in understanding. "So, I'm having...twins?" Her voice was hesitant, and broke over the last word. He could see her trembling.

"What's wrong Kags? Are you alright?" He asked in alarm, drawing her closer to his chest.

She burried her face in his shoulder, her trembling had increased and a sob escaped her.

"Shh." he whispered against her hair comfortingly, "It's alright."

Her arms snaked around his waist and she cuddled closer to him, "I'm scared." He barely heard her mutter against his shirt.

Kagome's words alarmed him all over again, "Scared of what?"

"Of having a baby...two babies. It scares me." She told him seriously, finally looking up. Her exotic brown-gold eyes were wide with fright.

"Your afraid of becoming a mother?" Quite frankly, that puzzled him. Weren't girls supposed to be absolutely thrilled when they knew they were going to have a child.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, "No, Inu Yasha. I'm not afraid of having a baby, but of _having_ a baby." That made no sence. Wasn't it the same thing? Apparently not. The moment Kagome saw his puzzled expression she continued, "I'm afraid of everything before the baby comes. I'm afraid of giving birth."

"Like the pain?" Inu Yasha asked unnessecarily, cringing slightly at the thought. He'd heard somewhere that when girls were delivering the baby, they scream and yell and blame the father for everything. Not to meantion the tears. he hated tears. He didn't like it when kagome cried.

"Yeah." She said weakly, "You won't leave me, will you?" She asked suddenly, her voice hesitant and soft.

kagome's question struck Inu yasha dumb for a moment. "Why would I leave you?"

"Well, I'll be fat. You'll not want to be around me."

She wasn't sounding very much like herself at the moment, he noticed. She sounded insecure and so very afraid.

"I won't leave you, sweet. I love you. Even if you get all fat and moody, I'll still love you. You're my innocent."

Kagome crinkled her nose at him, yet cuddling closer a laughter dancing in her eyes, "BUt I'm not an Innocent anymore." She pointed out.

Inu Yasha grinned, "You'll always be an Innocen't Kagome. My Innocen't."

She pushed away from him and lookd up at him with a stern look, ruining the effect by giggling slightly, "And why do you say that?" They had had this conversation before.

He placed a hand beneath her chin, pulling her faceupwards, "You'll always be an Innocent kagome. Always. Your too good to be anything else."

Kagome smirked, half to herself, "Explain." she ordered.

"Well, for one, you never kill your victoms."

It was true. She had never killed one mortal. She couldn't. Luckly for her, vampires don't have to kill to get enough blood to survive, otherwise there was no way she could have lived as a vampire.

Kaogme was still not comfortable with the whole drinking blood thing. It was nasty, and moraly wrong. But she could no longer eat human food. She had no human blood in her to be nurished by it. It had no effect on her whatsoever.

"And you took the brat in." Inu Yasha added, receaving a bright smile from the female vampire in his lap, "Speaking of which, where is the brat?"

"Shippo's over at Sango and Miroku's, he'll be staying the night." Miroku and Sango had announced their engagement about two weeks after the Mating Ceremony, and had been married about a month later. A week after that, Sango had told Kagome she was pregnant.

That was two months ago. And now Kagome too was pregnant. She'd been planning on telling Inu Yasha for about a month, but had been afraid of his reaction. Now that she thought about it, she realised how stupid that fear had been.

She glanced up at Inu Yasha's face to see a sly smile slip onto his lips, "So, we're all alone huh?"

Kagome shot him a harrassed look, "Don't be rediculous Sesshomaru's s..." She trailed off when the True vampire shook his head, a small, pleased sile on his face.

"He's off with Jaken somewhere, probably checking the security of the Prizon.

The Prizon was where they had placed all the traitor vampires, including Kikyo. Unfortunitely, Naraku was never found. They were forced to assume that he was gone for good.

"Oh." Kagome said, schooting away from Inu Yasha. He peirced her with his gaze.

"And where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked. In one quick movement he had her pinned against the bed.

The girl's eyes widen and she let out a squeel of surprise, "Um, don't know." She thought about it as he lowered his lips to the side of her neck.

Kagome gasped in surprise when she felt the vampires tongue fick out to graze her skin. Her gast turned into a giggle as she pushed him off her and made a bee line to the rest room.

Inu Yasha growled in response and dashed after her. He caught his prize right outside the door; Inu Yasha's hands wound around her waist and hauled her bac towards him. His head bent down near her ear as he dragged her kicking and screaming towards the bed. "Oh, no you don't, sweet. I haven't seen you for three long miserable nights. Your not going anywhere."

She shivered at his words, as well as his breath on her ear and neck.

Inu Yasha's legs met with the side of the bed, and he toppled backwards, Kagome still clutched against him. After impact he fipped over so that his mate was beneath him.

He supported his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her slight form. Inu Yasha's molten orbs stared into Kaogme's. Passion meeting passion.

Inu Yasha's lips slowly desended to hers, kissing her passionately. kagome's eyelids slid shut, and her arms snuck around his neck, pulling him down to her. Inu Yasha dug his hands underneath her and lifted her up towards him.

The young man pulled away from Kagome slightly for air and she opened her eyes slightly to stare at him, "I missed you." She murmered before his lips captured hers again.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
